Sentimientos Bajo una Máscara
by The Scarf Girls
Summary: Las 9 Seiyuus de Love Live Sunshine se reunieron para una sesión de fotos. Saito Shuka, la actriz de voz de Watanabe You, se encontraba preocupada por sus sentimientos y Suwa Nanaka, la actriz de voz de Matsuura Kanan, intenta calmarla. ¿Podrá calmarla, cuando sus propios sentimientos son un completo misterio?
1. Chapter 1

Notas:  
Este es un inserto de la historia principal llamada "Mascarada."  
Un trabajo en colaboración de ilustración y Fanfiction.

Este es el primer capítulo de toda la Saga de Mascarada.

Para quienes NO estén familiarizados con Love Live Sunshine y sus actrices, es recomendable leer Mascarada 01 primero.  
Como segunda nota a tomar a consideración, existen los dialectos en Japón, así como en español existen también, así que intentamos darle distintos dialectos a las chicas.

Aquí hay una guía de personajes de ser necesario - ibb(punto)co/rxhz1hM (quitar el "(punto)" por un .)  
Las historias están conectadas! OJO!  
¡Que lo disfrutes!

(Mira al final del trabajo para más notas.)

* * *

Sentimientos Bajo una Máscara  
Capítulo 1

Se encontraban fuera de la ciudad para una sesión promocional de fotos para la revista "_Dengeki G's Magazine."_

Al parecer, la sesión iba a ser en el exterior ya que había un excelente clima.  
El lugar no era específicamente grande, pero tenía una habitación especial para que las chicas se pudieran cambiar a los trajes de sus personajes.

La habitación estaba súper ruidosa, con el cuchicheo de las chicas mientras se cambiaban.  
Claramente y como de costumbre, Aiai, Aikyan y King estaban tonteando. Anchan también estaba haciendo alguna estupidez con Shuka, como siempre.

\- "Chicas, ¡por favor!"- gritó Arisa harta.  
\- "¡Dejen de estar haciendo el tonto, tenemos que apurarnos!", continuó Arisa mientras se terminaba de colocar la falda.

\- "¡Si, Dia-sama!"- gritó Anchan, volviendo a su casillero para comenzar a cambiarse.

\- "¡Perdón! '_Onee-chan'_" - dijo Aiai molestando, usando el tono de su personaje.  
Todos se rieron con eso.

\- "**¡Sorry!"** \- añadió Aina en un tono alto, con un pésimo inglés, como lo haría su personaje Mari.

Aunque Aina no estuviese haciendo ninguna estupidez, le encantaba meterse con el personaje de Arisa. Arisa simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, y mientras terminaba de vestirse se volvió hacia Nanaka.

\- Suwawa, no sé cómo lo haces... - dijo Arisa cansada.

Nanaka simplemente compartió una dulce sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su blusa.

\- Su gran entusiasmo es demasiado para mí, no puedo con ella..., suspiró Arisa.

\- Te acostumbras - dijo Nanaka calmadamente. Arisa simplemente resopló, cerró su casillero con un golpe sordo, y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Deberían apurarse! ¡O vamos a empezar sin ustedes!" - gritó Arisa con su tono mandón retirándose de la habitación, con Rikako riéndose atrás.

\- Así que... _tas_ acostumbrada a ella...? Una dulce voz sacó a Nanaka de su ensueño.

Nanaka dejó de desabrocharse su blusa, sus hombros ligeramente descubiertos, para mirar a su izquierda. Shuka estaba ahí con una expresión triste. Ella ya se había cambiado la falda, pero no su camisa.

Nanaka levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shukashuu?

Sus miradas se encontraron y claramente había preocupación en la voz de Nanaka, pero era suave y calmada como siempre.

Shuka simplemente sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Nanaka frunció el ceño sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Shuka terminó de desvestirse quedando en un sujetador muy lindo.

Shuka sonrió tímidamente a Nanaka. A pesar de que normalmente compartían camarines, para ambas era una sensación embarazosa exponer mucha piel, esto hacía que sus corazones latieran muy deprisa, sus mejillas se sonrojasen en un rojo intenso y el estar junto a la otra las hacia estar de manera nerviosa.

\- Lo siento... -comenzó Shuka.

\- ¡Shukashuu! ¿Puedes hacer esa chistosa imitación de Aiai otra vez?" – interrumpió Anchan- con Aiai antes de que Shuka pudiese continuar. Anchan lloriqueó hacia Shuka con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Aiai estaba detrás de ella con una cara de frustración y un leve puchero.

\- ¡Hey Hey! ¡No jodas! ¡Que no soy tu _meme_ particular!" - se quejó Aiai.

Shuka forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba por hacer la imitación, pero King interrumpió justo a tiempo.

\- Chicas no ahora, o Arisha se va a enojar.

King se abrochó sus zapatos y se puso de pie.

Anchan y Aiai asintieron y comenzaron a colocar las cosas de vuelta en sus casilleros, Shuka continuó colocándose su traje.

\- ¡Oh señor! ¡Suwawa _sos_ muy lenta!" - molestó Aina, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su casillero, dándole una enorme sonrisa.  
-¡Pero no me importa mirarte, así como estas!

Aina le dio a Nanaka una mirada pervertida junto con una sonrisa burlona, esta solo se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos; Nanaka no estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios osados de Aina, y todo era mucho peor frente a Shuka.

\- ¡Ya córtenla, el par de tórtolas! - dijo Anchan, mientras cerraba su casillero.

\- ¡Nos vemos en el otro lado!" -molestó King- mientras ella y Aikyan abandonaban la habitación.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esperen! - gritaron Anchan y Aiai, las cuales se fueron corriendo tras King y Aikyan.

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Nanaka estaba con su blusa abierta de par en par, su falda de su traje ya en su lugar, pero estaba preocupada. Shuka estaba siendo igual de lenta que ella para cambiarse de ropa, lo cual era sumamente extraño, porque Shuka con lo hiperquinética que era, solía ser la primera en estar lista.

\- _Ché_, Suwawa, ¿estás bien? ¿estás enfadada?" - llamó Aina preocupada.

Nanaka se sintió realmente intranquila en esa condición.

\- _Perdoná_, no te quise molestar - volvió a hablar Aina.

\- Esta bien -dijo Nanaka, fríamente cortando a Aina.

Aina dio un gritito de sorpresa y Nanaka tomo la indirecta de que tal vez fue un poco dura con Aina.

\- No te preocupes -dijo Nanaka, mirando a Aina dándole una leve sonrisa-. Hoy, simplemente estoy en mi "Mundo Suwa", como siempre, nada nuevo, anda, adelántate yo voy enseguida"

\- Oh... okey

Aina sonrió levemente también para luego desviar su mirada hacia Shuka. Shuka estaba igual o tan lenta como Nanaka cambiándose, pero Shuka no le devolvió la mirada; Aina frunció el ceño, pero entendió que no debía presionar más el tema.

Claramente esto era algo entre Nanaka y Shuka.

\- Ya, entonces, las veo afuera, no se demoren mucho...

Y con esa frase, Aina las dejo solas en la habitación. 

Nanaka suspiró, caminó hacia la puerta con su típico paso cansino y cerró la puerta.  
Miró hacia atrás a Shuka, ella estaba temblando. Nanaka pestañeo un par de veces y puso una expresión de tristeza, aunque Shuka no pudiese verla. Con la misma pasividad caminó de vuelta hacia ella.

-Hey... – llamó Nanaka- estamos solas ahora, ¿qué pasa?

Nanaka suavemente agarró a Shuka por los hombros y la giró lentamente hacia ella.  
Shuka la miró con lágrimas juntándose en la comisura de los ojos; Nanaka suavemente afirmó las mejillas de Shuka entre sus suaves manos y la miró preocupada.

\- Es... esto... ¡es demasiado difícil! - sollozó Shuka. Nanaka no cambió su expresión.

\- ¿Demasiado difícil que cosa? - preguntó Nanaka, intentando entender.

\- ¡Es demasiado difícil verte con ella! -soltó Shuka, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Nanaka se mantuvo silenciosa, pero nunca abandonando sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué... ¡¿Por qué no puede mi personaje ser más cercano al tuyo?! ¡¿Por qué tengo yo que compartirte con ella?! ¡¿Por qué no pudimos estar en la misma Subunidad?! ¡O en el mismo año! ¡¿Por qué?!

Nanaka sintió que su corazón se hundía cada vez que pensaba en todo eso, pero no se podía evitar. Este era su trabajo.

Ella tenía que hacer todo lo que se le pedía, y los fans hicieron las votaciones para las Subunidades. Ella ya no podía seguir quejándose al respecto. Ya no más. Tenía que aguantar la situación y continuar, y lo mismo para Shuka y las otras 7 chicas con las que trabajaban.

Nanaka respiró temblorosa.

\- Hey... -comenzó Nanaka suavemente mientras intentaba consolarla, suavemente tomó la mejilla de Shuka con su mano izquierda presionando su frente con la de Shuka.

\- Hey, escúchame...

Shuka sollozó y asintió levemente, mirando a los ojos de Nanaka.

\- No deberías preocuparte al respecto ¿ok? Este es nuestro trabajo, y creo que es mejor que no estemos juntas todo el tiempo - dijo Nanaka en casi un suspiro.

Shuka le dio una mirada de pánico al escuchar esto.

\- Si estuviésemos juntas todo el tiempo, no podría controlarme, y probablemente estaría arriba tuyo todo el tiempo - dijo Nanaka con unas risitas, pero Shuka seguía sollozando mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- No quiero...

Nanaka achicó la distancia entre ellas un poco, lo suficiente para susurrar, sintiendo la presencia de cada una.

\- No quiero hacer esto con nadie más... - dijo finalmente con su corazón doliendo.

\- Suwawa... - dijo Shuka en un suave murmullo, y en cuanto lo hizo no se aguantó más y acabó con ese maldito espacio entre ambas, presionando sus labios firmemente en los de Nanaka.

Al principio fue un beso suave. Después vino otro, un tercero, incluso un cuarto beso. Nanaka rompió el beso y miró a Shuka los ojos. No podía evitar besarla, cada beso sabia y se sentía como el primero.

Shuka sonrió tímidamente y seductoramente a Nanaka, y eso fue suficiente para que Nanaka perdiera los estribos. Nanaka empujó a Shuka contra el casillero con un fuerte golpe sin importar que metieran ruido. Nanaka empezó a besar a Shuka nuevamente en un apasionado y lento beso. Disfrutándolo muchísimo, saboreándose, jugando con sus labios.

Estaban esos labios carnosos que Shuka amaba y esa juguetona lengua que Nanaka adoraba. El beso se volvió húmedo y sexy mientras la tensión entre ambas se intensificaba.  
El hecho de que estuviesen solo con la falda de sus personajes y nada en sus torsos estaba molestándoles en la cabeza. Y ambas lo sabían.

Nanaka deslizó su rodilla entre las piernas de Shuka, besándola profundamente y usando sus manos para trazar su suave piel. Una mano viajaba a lo largo de su espalda mientras que la otra la afirmó fuertemente por la cintura. Cada toque de Nanaka volvía loca a Shuka, enviando eléctricas sacudidas de placer a su entrepierna.

Mientras Shuka acariciaba el cuello de Nanaka, su otra mano se deshizo de su cola de caballo.  
Nanaka rompió el beso una vez más y le dio una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Sabes? Pasé los últimos quince minutos con la peluquera para que me hiciera el peinado…

Shuka la miró con una amplia sonrisa, y recorrió su sedoso cabello empujando su cabeza hacia ella.

\- Shhh - dijo entre dientes, mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la de Nanaka en otro húmedo y profundo beso.

Nanaka cedió, ya no podía evitarlo. Así que presionó su rodilla aún más fuerte contra la entrepierna de Shuka, haciendo que gimiera mientras se besaban.  
Pero Nanaka no quería parar ahí. En la parte de atrás de su mente aún quedaba algo de sentido común.

Nanaka recordaba que aún estaban intentando hacer una sesión de fotos, y todos estaban afuera esperando por ellas. Así que tenía que hacer esto rápido.

Nanaka volvió a romper el beso, y comenzó a besar el cuello de Shuka. Los dedos de está hundiéndose más en el cabello de Nanaka, suavemente arañando su piel.  
Nanaka movió su mano fuera de la cadera de Shuka para levantar la falta de Shuka mientras que con su otra mano levantó un lado de su sujetador, presionando su palma contra el busto de Shuka.

Nanaka comenzó a masajearlo bruscamente, enviando placer directamente a la entrepierna de Shuka y haciendo que sus rodillas se dolaran ligeramente. Nanaka comenzó a trazar el increíble cuerpo de Shuka con sus dedos hasta encontrar sus bragas, las cuales tenían un prominente punto húmedo. Nanaka sonrió contra su pie, y no dudó en empezar a molestar ese lugar sin descanso.

Shuka lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola ligeramente contra el casillero con un sonido sordo. Pero difícilmente logró notar el dolor.

\- Mmmm wa...Suwa...Suwawa...- gemía Shuka entre dientes.

Nanaka se encendió y ya no quería esperar más.

Así que, tomó el pezón expuesto de Shuka en su boca, y comenzó a succionarlo fuerte mientras lo recorría con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, su mano encontró su camino por debajo de las bragas de Shuka.

Nanaka ya sabía que Shuka estaba mojada, pero mientras su mano recorría por debajo de su ropa interior, quedó totalmente sorprendida de cuan mojada estaba realmente.

Nanaka sonrió maliciosamente. Sacó su boca del pezón de Shuka y fue directamente a su oído. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos viajaban juguetonamente por todos los labios inferiores de Shuka.

\- Vaya-vaya... me encanta como estas así de mojada - dijo Nanaka, con una voz ronca, que casi hizo que Shuka se viniera por lo sexy que era la voz de su amante.

Shuka mordió sus labios a la sensación de tener los dedos de Nanaka en sus partes más sensibles y privadas. Ambas compartieron miradas llenas de amor y lujuria. Nanaka puso su mano libre atrás de la cabeza de Shuka, bruscamente despeinándola en venganza por haberle arruinado el peinado y presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Shuka, haciendo un sándwich contra los casilleros.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro apasionante y desesperado beso, mientras Shuka, continuaba gimiendo en ellos. Los dedos de Nanaka nunca se detuvieron en su continuo e incesantes movimientos dentro de los mojados labios de Shuka. El sonido húmedo que salía de ella le dio a Nanaka la señal para detener la sesión de besos. Nanaka miró a Shuka, su mirada parecía ver hasta su alma. Shuka estaba jadeando intensamente, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el calor y el intenso placer.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Nanaka, dulcemente mientras sonreía satisfecha. Shuka simplemente asintió.

Se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente lo que venía. A través de sus miradas, Nanaka pidió permiso; Shuka volvió a asentir y le dio una dulce y hambrienta sonrisa.

El corazón de Nanaka se derritió, ella sonrió amorosamente a Shuka y volvió a cerrar la distancia entre sus labios para besarla con pasión. Uno de sus dedos uso la humedad en ventaja para entrar lentamente en el núcleo de Shuka.

Mientras Shuka gemía suave y temblorosamente en el beso, Nanaka molestaba su lengua para mantener un ritmo lento con su dedo, de alguna forma sintiendo que tanto las bragas de Shuka como su falda estaban entorpeciendo su cometido. Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía quitarle la ropa.

Nanaka dejó el beso y comenzó a mirar a Shuka fijamente concentrando sus esfuerzos en su dedo. Shuka tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza hacia atrás contra la mano de Nanaka, su cabello hecho un desastre, sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente al ritmo de Nanaka.

Esto era lo mejor. Nanaka sonrió para sí misma.

Suaves gemidos salían de los labios de Shuka junto con pequeños y hermosos sonidos de placer. Nanaka se relamió, sus ojos oscureciéndose en lujuria que poco a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra Shuka, y volviendo a su oído para morder su lóbulo y trazar su oreja con su lengua.

\- Estoy muy mojada en este minuto... -dijo Nanaka con voz ronca, el mero intento de gemido escapando de sus labios.

Shuka gritó en un fuerte gemido sin siquiera pensar, de todas formas, hace rato que ya había dejado de hacerlo. Nanaka volvió a relamerse. Esta vez con más hambre.

\- Levanta tu pierna... -ordenó Nanaka.

Shuka no titubeó e hizo lo que le ordenaron y levantó su pierna derecha.  
Nanaka no dijo ni preguntó nada, simplemente insertó otro dedo dentro de ella, curvándolo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Shuka gritó otro gemido, que afortunadamente fue capturado por los labios de Nanaka antes de que pudiera ser escuchado.

Nanaka comenzó a moverse más rápido, a pesar de que ella podría estar haciendo esto por horas. Nanaka disfrutaba de hacer gemir a Shuka, pero, estaban en una sesión de fotos, y en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar de vuelta a la habitación para buscarlas por tardarse tanto.

Con eso en mente, Nanaka apuró sus movimientos, curvando más sus dedos y siendo la maestra del SIF* que era, sus dedos fueron rápidos y prodigiosos, estos estaban haciendo unos increíbles sonidos húmedos que hacían que Nanaka se mojara más aun y que la molestia en su propia entrepierna se intensificara_. (*SIF es el juego de app para teléfono_)

Nanaka comenzó a jadear también, y a sentir la necesidad de liberar el placer que se estaba aprisionando dentro de ella. Las dos estaban jadeando y gimiendo entre sus besos, claramente la sesión de fotos olvidada en ese momento. Shuka abrazó a Nanaka como si su vida dependiera de eso, dado a la falta de equilibrio con un solo pie en el suelo como ella llegando al clímax.

Nanaka sintió como las paredes internas de Shuka apretaban sus dedos, el aleteo de sus músculos indicando que sus movimientos tenían a Shuka al límite. Y eso fue suficiente, Nanaka rompió el beso y miro a Shuka directamente a los ojos. Antes de que Shuka pudiera cerrarlos para recibir un hermoso orgasmo, ella logró ver la sonrisa de Nanaka; Shuka sonrió de vuelta fallando estrepitosamente en contener sus gemidos.

No pudo evitarlo.

\- ¡Nana! ... ¡Nanaka! - gimió Shuka, sus paredes internas apretándose y junto con ellas el abrazo en Nanaka siendo hasta doloroso.

Nanaka presionó a Shuka contra los casilleros tratando de mantenerlas a ambas en su lugar, mientras las piernas de Shuka se doblaban y se debilitaban. Nanaka comenzó a darle tiernos y suaves besos en el cuello, tratando de calmar a la más joven después de ese intenso orgasmo.

Shuka jadeaba, su frente cubierta de transpiración mientras bajaba su pierna lentamente. Nanaka entendió el movimiento y con mucho cuidado sacó sus dedos de Shuka. Este movimiento desprendió de Shuka un suave gemido, provocando en Nanaka que se sonriera en un momento de orgullo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Shuka? -preguntó Nanaka, suave con una dulce sonrisa.  
Nanaka estaba jadeando también, sus mejillas rojas y su respiración ligeramente elaborada.  
Shuka abrió los ojos y vio esta hermosa vista. Una enorme sonrisa se cruzó por cara.

\- Te...te corriste...- murmuro Shuka jadeando  
Nanaka levantó sus cejas en sorpresa mientras Shuka reía.

\- ¡Lo hiciste!" - exclamó Shuka con una mueca.

Nanaka se separó un poco de Shuka con una expresión de frustración.

\- Tú... Tú nunca me llamas por mi nombre... - dijo Nanaka con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

\- Me hace feliz en realidad...pero me sorprende - dijo Shuka tímidamente.

Nanaka dio un paso atrás, dejando el cuerpo de Shuka contra los casilleros.  
Ambas se sonrieron. Nanaka levantó su mano y la llevó hacia su labio, sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos oscureciéndose una vez más.

\- Gracias por el tentempié - dijo Nanaka, antes de lamer lentamente sus dedos, sin romper contacto visual con Shuka.

Shuka la miró incrédula y con excitación la escena. Nanaka caminó hacia su casillero para sacarse finalmente su blusa. Tomó el traje de su personaje y comenzó a ponérselo, de vez en cuando miraba a Shuka quien se estaba reponiendo.

Shuka no estaba segura si se estaba reponiendo del orgasmo o por la visión de haber visto a Nanaka lamiendo su "néctar" de los dedos. Probablemente de ambas.

Nanaka tomó la pañoleta de su personaje y llamó la atención a Shuka.

\- ¡Hey! Tienes que arreglarte - dijo Nanaka en un tono bajo.

Shuka salió abruptamente de su ensueño, miró a Nanaka una vez más antes de darse la vuelta para terminar de vestirse.

\- Perdona... es que... que me encanta tu pálida piel... me quedé maravillada cuando te quitaste la blusa... Shuka sonrió dulcemente mientras se colocaba el sujetador en su lugar y tomando la ropa de su personaje fuera del casillero.

\- Entonces...estás bien? - preguntó Nanaka mientras terminaba de ajustar algunos detalles del traje, para después intentar hacerse una cola de caballo con su peinado. Luego se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Sí... - dijo Shuka tímidamente, mientras cerraba su casillero - Estoy mejor.

Shuka le dio una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Nanaka estaba en la salida lista para irse cuando escucho a Shuka decir suavemente:

\- Solo estás haciendo esto conmigo…

\- Si, y no quiero hacerlo con nadie más... -dijo Nanaka con una feliz sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Nanaka abandonó la habitación con Shuka atrás de ella.

.

.

.

Por supuesto, todos estaban preocupados y por supuesto, todos molestaron a Nanaka por su peinado destrozado. Ella no inventó ninguna excusa, simplemente les sonrió y nadie preguntó nada más cuando no respondió a los comentarios molestos de las chicas.  
Nanaka compartió algunas miradas cómplices con Arisa, cuando sintió un tremendo empujón en su pecho, casi que golpeándola.

Nanaka intentó no perder el balance. Aina se había balanceado sobre ella a toda velocidad desde el otro lado de la habitación para abrazarla llamándola a todo pulmón, "Suwawa~".

Nanaka pestañeo un par de veces y miró hacia abajo en sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido al ver la cara de Aina, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas una vez más.

\- ¡¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?! ¡Te he_** missed you!" (Echado de menos) - **_lloriqueó Aina a todo volumen en el más estilo de Mari, o sea, en un pésimo inglés.  
En respuesta Nanaka se estremeció, y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Shuka entrar al salón, quien por supuesto, vio todo.

Nanaka pudo oír el corazón de Shuka hundirse, sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y por unos segundos, su mirada llenarse de dolor y traición. Pero Shuka siendo Shuka, simplemente sonrió ampliamente, y entró como si nada a la habitación.

Se disculpó por haber llegado tarde y comenzó a tontear con Aiai y Anchan como siempre.

El resto de la sesión de fotos pasó rápidamente, y durante esta, Shuka no le dio ni una segunda mirada a Nanaka.

**Esto era confuso, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo esta situación se volvió tan estresante? Estaba confundida. Suwa Nanaka tenía un problema; se sentía profundamente atraída por dos personas.**

-0oo0-

* * *

Notas:

Suzuki Aina al ser de Hokkaido habla con otro dialecto; en la versión español se nos ocurrió darle un español más argentino, como a Saito Shuka un poco más coloquial al cortarle las palabras.  
El español es un idioma complejo y tiene diferentes y múltiples dialectos, y por ende se intentará traducir esta historia en un español neutro salvo por estas dos excepciones.

Esperamos que puedan disfrutar esta historia tanto como las autoras lo están haciendo al escribir y dibujar para esta serie. :)

No olviden revisar nuestro "profile" donde podrán encontrar el orden en que van las historias para así no perderse los detalles.

Quédense en sintonía para más insertos y la historia principal Mascarada.


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen

Después del desastre en la sesión de fotos, Nanaka convence a Shuka de tener una "Práctica privada de baile" para clarificar sus sentimientos.

Notas

En estricto rigor, este es el capítulo 3 de la saga completa. Mascarada 01 es el 2.  
Para quienes no están familiarizados con la Serie Love Live! Es muy común entre los fans hacer parejas entre los personajes, y generarles nombres como "_KanaMari_" (pareja entre Kanan y Mari) o _"ChikaYou_", etc. Como es una serie donde los personajes son todos femeninos, como también sus actrices de voz, los fans también hacen parejas con las actrices, como por ejemplo _"NanaAinya_" (pareja entre Nanaka y Aina).

Aquí hay una guía de personajes de ser necesario - ibb(punto)co/rxhz1hM (quitar el "(punto)" por un .)  
Las historias están conectadas! OJO!

¡Que lo disfrutes!

(Mira al final del trabajo para más notas)

* * *

Sentimientos bajo una Máscara

Capítulo 2 

**"****No creo que pueda hacer bien la coreografía de la nueva canción aún, ¿me podrías enseñar? Por favor~ (´** **ʃ** **ƪ** **)"**

Tomó unos 3 minutos para que Nanaka recibiera su respuesta.  
Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**"Por supuesto, ven mañana a las 6pm. No puedo esperar**.¡**¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )****و****!"**

-*oo*-

Ese día, sí que hacía calor.

O por lo menos eso era lo que Nanaka pensaba mientras salía de la estación del metro.

Eran las 17:45, aún tenía algunos minutos para caminar por ahí en los alrededores del barrio en el que se encontraba, y porque ya sabemos, Suwa Nanaka se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar.

Después del desastre durante la sesión de fotos, Nanaka decidió hablar con Shuka, por supuesto, no pudo hacerlo ahí en medio de paseo, y Shuka fue bastante clara sin decirle ni una sola palabra que estaba enojada. Y aunque Nanaka comprendía porque estaba enojada, no podía evitarlo, ya que no importaba cuantas veces lo hablasen, follasen, o lloraran al respeto, Shuka siempre se terminaba enojando con ella.

Así que, anoche Nanaka llegó a su casa súper cansada, no sólo porque la sesión de fotos fuese agotadora, de hecho hasta fue divertida, pero porque la situación entre Shuka y Aina era un completo desastre.

Recordando como todo empezó y como todo empezó a tomar forma, Nanaka decidió que esta situación tenía que ser arreglada, por el bien de su carrera, por el bien de Aqours y su estado mental.

Nanaka tomó el teléfono y probó el viejo truco para casi que agendar una cita con Shuka; ella sabía que, si le mandaba un mensaje o la llamaba para "hablar", Shuka la mandaría a la mierda, pero Shuka nunca decía que no a bailar o enseñarle alguna parte de la maldita coreografía.  
De hecho, así fue como empezó todo.

Nanaka ya no era una desconocida en ese barrio, así que a las 18:00 en punto, ya se encontraba en frente de la casa de Shuka y no podía negar que estaba realmente nerviosa.

Ese día, Nanaka estaba vistiendo su atuendo femenino (una blusita con vuelitos y un vestido pomposo), su peinado eran dos lindas coletas bajas y estaba usando un poco de maquillaje (por recomendación de Arisa), y se puso un poco de perfume (King se rio de esto, ya que se supone que Nanaka iría a practicar baile y que no iba a necesitar perfume para eso, que incluso hasta el maquillaje era mucho).

Nanaka sacudió la cabeza para espantar la idea y tocó el timbre.

Agarró con fuerza su bolso con ambas manos, estaba casi que, temblando, su corazón corría en nervios, hasta podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su sien. Y lo que se sintió como toda una vida, la puerta finalmente se abrió. Una sonriente Shuka la saludó.

\- ¡Suwawa~! - dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¡justo a la hora!

Shuka estaba vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento, su estilo marimacha no había cambiado nada desde el primer día que se conocieron. Nanaka sonrió a ese pensamiento.

\- Muy buenas tardes Shukashuu, ¿puedo pasar?

Nanaka estaba claramente muy nerviosa, se sentía confusa, ¿estaba enojada realmente Shuka?

\- Ya, que educada que _tas_ ahora - dijo Shuka, nunca perdiendo su sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Nanaka.

\- Con permiso...- dijo Nanaka, en voz cantarina, mientras entraba a la casa.

De repente Shuka la agarró por la cadera, haciendo que se detuviese completamente en la entrada, Shuka cerró la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Nanaka. Por unos segundos perdiéndose en sus miradas.

Fue Shuka la que hizo un movimiento y le robó un beso, un suave piquito en los labios, y rápidamente entró a su casa. Nanaka quedo petrificada en la entrada parpadeando con una "o" dibujada en su boca.

\- ¿Qué tal eso _pa'_ variar? - dijo Shuka, desapareciendo en la cocina.

Nanaka solo resopló; sí, normalmente era ella la que dejaba a Shuka petrificada y con su boca en forma de "o". Se quitó los zapatos y entró en casa de Shuka ahora más segura, más tranquila, más sintiéndose como ella misma.

Se encontró con Shuka sacando dos botellas de agua fría del refrigerador.

\- Creo que vamos a necesitar esto - se dio vuelta para mirar a Nanaka, y sonrió una vez más.

\- Suwawa, ¿_tas_ acá _pa'_ practicar o _pa_´ hablar?

Nanaka levantó las cejas en sorpresa, y apretó los labios.

_¿Qué?_

\- ¿Qué?

\- No _tas_ vestida para la ocasión... - dijo Shuka riéndose entre dientes - y además..._tas_ usando perfume?

_Maldita sea, ¡King! _

Nanaka simplemente uso su expresión de "nada" y sonrió.

\- Vengo del trabajo Shukashuu, hoy tuve practica de canto con AZALEA, Arisa y King te mandaron saludos... además, -Nanaka levantó su bolso- ...traigo la ropa de entrenamiento aquí.

La sonrisa de Shuka se desvaneció un poco, aunque Nanaka lo notó.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? Podemos hablar - dijo Nanaka bajando su bolso.

Era verdad que Nanaka había ido para hablar más que para practicar el baile, pero ella tenía que estar preparada para bailar también. No era mentira que tuvo sesión de canto con AZALEA y que Arisa y King habían enviado los saludos.

Lo que sucedió en la sesión de fotos no fue algo que pasara desapercibido por el resto de los miembros. Nadie dijo nada en el paseo, pero Aina le escribió unos mensajes de texto a Nanaka la noche anterior, y hoy Arisa y King le mencionaron sus preocupaciones. Después ya le dieron algunos consejos en moda con respecto a esta "practica de baile", como el maquillaje y el perfume.

Shuka dejó las botellas arriba del mesón, tenía una expresión triste y con un tono igual dijo:

\- Pensé que habías venido _pa'_ hablar de lo que pasó ayer...porque estaba enojada.

\- Estas aún enojada?

\- No, ya no lo estoy...

\- De verdad lo siento mucho Shuka.  
El tono de Nanaka era sincero y suave.

\- Hablé con Ainya anoche, ¡No sé cuándo todo esto se volvió tan retorcido!

\- ¿Hablaste con Aina?

Nanaka sintió un piñizco en su corazón.

\- Si, estaba preocupada por nosotras, como nos tomamos tanto tiempo en cambiarnos... - dijo Shuka con sus mejillas coloradas. Nanaka sintió que las suyas estaban rojas también.

Ambas tomaron un minuto, por lo menos para Nanaka recordar aquel momento mientas se cambiaban, y por un momento se sintió intranquila estar parada ahí.

Nanaka se aclaró la garganta.

\- Yo tampoco sé cuándo esto se puso tan retorcido, lo que importa es, para ti, entender la situación, yo sé que es difícil y complejo de vez en cuando, pero es nuestro trabajo... - dijo Nanaka.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes cuando jugueteo con Anchan?

El tono de Shuka se volvió inestable, casi quebrándose. "Ya sabes, esa vibra _'ChikaYou'_"

Nanaka permaneció un segundo en silencio para luego romper en una carcajada, casi que ahogándose.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Nanaka divertida.

Shuka no dijo nada mientras conservaba una cara seria.

\- Oh, es en serio... Shuka no puedo tomar eso en serio - dijo Nanaka parando la risa en seco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque son Anchan y tú! Todo el mundo ve que ustedes son un par de tontorronas jugueteando, ¿cómo se supone que las tome en serio? Ustedes dos no dan esas vibras románticas, ni siquiera sus personajes lo dan.

\- Supongo entonces que el _'KanaMari'_ lo tiene - dijo Shuka con un tono molesto.

\- Pero claro que lo tiene! -dijo Nanaka con confianza. Shuka se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Porqué así fue pensado desde un principio! ¡Dios! ¡Shuka!" - levantó la voz Nanaka.

Shuka se quedó callada jugueteando con una de las botellas. Normalmente Nanaka era calmada y callada, pero esta vez Nanaka estaba perdiendo los nervios. Shuka tenía la pinta de una niña regañada. Nanaka respiró hondo, y luego le sonrió.

\- Creo que es mejor así, prefiero ser yo la que tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas, es parte del trato y es lo que hace mi personaje, tú personaje no tiene que ser así, tú personaje encaja mejor con el papel de andar jugueteando y ser animada, a menos que quieras cambiar eso.

Shuka sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mira, intenté ser _'Ikemen*_', pero no funcionó; al parecer _'You-chan'_ no lo tiene, y _'Kanan-chan'_ si… así que supongo que _erí _demasiado buena haciendo tu trabajo. Tal vez el _'RikoYou'_ , ¿puede ser algo? La verdad es que ya ni sé…

_(*Ikemen es un termino __japonés que surgió a mediados de la década de 2000, utilizado para denominar a hombres metrosexuales)_

Shuka tomó la botella y la apretó, ya no sabía que más hacer.

Nanaka reconoció esta actitud como el fin de la conversación; Shuka estaba celosa y no podía pelear contra Nanaka, porque ella no "encajaba" románticamente con otro miembro de Aqours –aún- y aunque tratara, el _"NanaAinya"_ o el _"KanaMari" _eran más fuerte.

Nanaka sonrió ampliamente; este _Fandom*_ era realmente algo.

_(*__Fandom es__ una palabra que procede de la contracción de la expresión inglesa Fan y Kingdom (Reino y Fan), que se refiere al conjunto de aficionados a algún pasatiempo, persona o fenómeno en particular.)_

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no mejor dejamos esto, y empezamos con lo que realmente eres buena?

Nanaka levantó su bolso nuevamente.

\- Vine a practicar después de todo.

Shuka sonrió en grande inclusive mostrando sus dientes, tomó las botellas de agua y salió de la cocina, Nanaka detrás.

Siendo Shuka una tremenda bailarina, decidió adaptar su habitación para practicar los bailes poco después de comenzar el proyecto Love Live! Sunshine. La habitación tenía todo lo que necesitaba para cumplir todas sus demandas con respecto al baile, esto incluía ventanas aprueba de sonido y un enorme espejo; no era un secreto que Shuka e Aikyan fuesen las mejores bailarinas dentro de Aqours.

Por esto mismo, esta no era la primera vez que Nanaka le mandaba un mensaje a Shuka para pedirle "clases particulares".

Nanaka se cambió a sus ropas de entrenamiento en el baño, deshizo su peinado por su característica cola de caballo de Kanan y se unió a Shuka en la habitación para la práctica. Nanaka podía oír la música desde el pasillo.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Shuka, se sentía como si hubiese entrado al mismo infierno. Ya que para asegurarse que la música no se escapara de la habitación, Shuka se aseguró de cerrar las ventanas y la puerta, por lo que Nanaka ya se sentía transpirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa con este calor? Nanaka dijo aleteando su mano como un abanico, su voz siendo un leve jadeo

\- Te acostumbras… - comenzó a decir Shuka sin siquiera mirarla, se estaba atando los zapatos- _Pá_ mí es un desafío no encender… -continuó- mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta, "…el ventilador…" terminó la frase con una voz pequeña, sus ojos pegados en Nanaka.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Nanaka con su voz normal y tono natural; Shuka le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Nada…vamos a calentar.

\- Creo que ya estoy caliente… - dijo Nanaka moviendo su mano con aún más energía.

\- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

\- ¿Me estabas chequeando? -preguntó Nanaka con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¡¿Eh?!..._ ¡Oi!_

Shuka estaba realmente frustrada y sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como el color característico de Dia. Shuka intentó con dificultad el mirar a cualquier lado que no sea el cuerpo de Nanaka.

Y no era porque Nanaka estuviese usando un atuendo escandaloso, para nada; Nanaka no era tan femenina cuando se trataba de sus ropas para entrenar, estas eran unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color azul y una camisa amarilla apretada, la verdad bastante sencilla. Pero para Shuka, la imagen de Nanaka transpirando, toda acalorada y jadeando, la hacían estar intranquila, sobre todo en su propia habitación.

Nanaka sonrió con malicia.

\- Afortunadamente para ti, tu habitación de practica es también tu habitación, podemos continuar en tu cama después del calentamiento - dijo Nanaka mientras de acercaba a Shuka con una sonrisa maliciosa, Nanaka pudo haber jurado haber escuchado a Shuka tragar secamente.

\- Eh, vamos a enfocarnos en la práctica, ¿sí? - dijo Shuka con una voz temblorosa.  
Nanaka le sonrió.

\- Seguro…

Los siguientes 10 minutos fue la completa rutina de calentamiento. Después comenzó la práctica de baile. Nanaka todavía se sorprendía como Shuka era tan buena para bailar y enseñando. Las dos estaban tan concentradas en la práctica, que se les olvidó hasta el coqueteo y el sentimiento de incomodidad con respecto a la situación con Aina.

De todas formas, para Nanaka no era una coreografía difícil la que estaban practicando, pero para justificar la lección y la visita, tenía que hacer alguno que otro error en la rutina. Shuka de vez en cuando se reía de Nanaka por el paso errado e intentaba enseñarlo de nuevo.  
Nanaka simplemente le seguía la corriente y se disculpaba por no hacerlo bien.

Una hora después, Nanaka de pronto se detuvo y se tiró al piso de rodillas.

\- ¡Ay! Creo…que no puedo seguir… - dijo Nanaka con cara de dolor, jadeando y cubierta en sudor.

Shuka detuvo sus movimientos; le dio una risa picara y detuvo la música.

\- ¿Qué? ¿_Tas_ cansada?

\- ¡Estoy…ardiendo! - espetó Nanaka con cansancio.

\- Si, eres ardiente… - dijo Shuka caminando hacia ella con una voz ronca y una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No, no eso… - dijo Nanaka jadeando.

\- Hace demasiado calor para seguir bailando… - dijo Nanaka limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo y luego miró a Shuka con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien? - preguntó Nanaka.

Shuka estaba sudando ciertamente, pero no se veía tan cansada como ella.

\- Estoy acostumbrada - dijo sonriendo.

\- Creo que no tengo suficiente energía…estoy drenada - dijo Nanaka cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡de pie! - ordenó Shuka dulcemente, ofreciéndole una mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie; Nanaka abrió los ojos y titubeó.

\- Necesito enseñarte ese último movimiento mejor, lo sigues haciendo mal.

No, no lo estaba haciendo mal. Pensó Nanaka. Ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba haciendo los errores para que Shuka la corrigiese, y ese último movimiento no era parte de eso. Pero siendo como era ella, Nanaka simplemente tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

Nanaka no era de rendirse, si necesitaba practicar toda la noche, lo hacía.

Así que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, miró a Shuka con una cara seria. Estaba lista para que la "corrigieran". Shuka sonrió ampliamente y comenzó.

Repitieron el ultimo verso de la canción, repasando el último movimiento de la coreografía, y en efecto, Nanaka lo hizo correctamente, pero en la última pose, Shuka la detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Ahí!, gritó; Nanaka se congeló.

\- ¿Qué? -Nanaka parpadeó.

\- Quédate así… - ordenó Shuka y lentamente caminó hacia atrás de Nanaka.

\- Hum. Añadió.

Nanaka sentía el sudor corriendo por sus sienes, hacía tanto calor dentro de la habitación y más encima quedar quieta en esa pose. Se enfocó en el espejo enorme que tenían en frente de ellas. Pudo ver a Shuka desaparecer por detrás de su cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a correr como loco.

\- Creo que deberías separar tus piernas un poco… - dijo Shuka suavemente, apoyándose en el hombro de Nanaka. Esta hizo lo que se le dijo, Shuka volvió a añadir un "hum".

\- Ahora creo que deberías levantar tu pecho un poquito…

Shuka comenzó a trazar lentamente el contorno de Nanaka con sus manos, su izquierda fue a acariciar sus caderas mientras que la otra se fue directamente al pecho. Nanaka abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Shuka?

\- Haz lo que digo -ordenó Shuka con un tono potente. Nanaka tragó saliva.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Shuka no era del tipo agresivo. Nanaka parpadeo una vez más y levantó el torso como Shuka le pidió.

\- Creo que deberías tensar tu muslo un poco - dijo Shuka bajando su mano izquierda y acariciando el muslo de Nanaka.

Sacó su mano de su pecho para empezar a acariciar el brazo derecho de Nanaka, haciendo que esta cambiara la posición de su brazo completamente. Nanaka permaneció en silencio.

Shuka hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo de Nanaka y continuó acariciando su muslo, mientras que la mano derecha se empezó a dirigir por el costado bajo la camisa de Nanaka, derecho a su seno.

\- Shuka - llamó Nanaka una vez más, pero con un tono más serio.

Shuka titubeó y retiró su mano de debajo de la camisa.

Nanaka pudo sentir la frustración de Shuka, pero no le dijo nada, en cambio Shuka decidió acariciar el cuello de Nanaka, con suaves y dulces toques. Nanaka le dio un vistazo al espejo, la pose de la coreografía totalmente perdida; tragó saliva.

\- ¿Tú piensas que puedo resistir verte en esta condición...? Shuka le dijo al oído en voz ronca.

\- ¿Resistir tu pálida piel y verte en tus pintas de entrenamiento? Tengo que resistirme cada día en las practicas… - dijo Shuka mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja a Nanaka.

Nanaka tembló después de oír eso, pero no dijo nada, de alguna forma se sentía totalmente débil estando parada ahí y siendo controlada por _su_ pequeña Shuka.

\- ¿Sabes?... debería castigarte... - dijo Shuka con voz ronca en el oído de Nanaka, moviendo su mano de su muslo a su entrepierna, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba su cuello, lentamente moviéndose hacia su clavícula. Nanaka abrió los ojos de par en par.  
Si esto era un castigo, entonces ella se portaría mal cada día. Pensó.

\- Tú...me mentiste, me dijiste que era la única... - le dijo Shuka con un tono herido.

Con ese comentario, el corazón de Nanaka se hundió, dejó de respirar por algunos segundos, su piel se puso aún más pálida. Ella le iba a decir algo, pero Shuka colocó su dedo índice en sus labios callándola, mientras que con su mano izquierda seguía acariciándole el muslo y la entrepierna.

\- Si tengo que compartirte con Ainya, realmente voy a disfrutar mi tiempo contigo -dijo Shuka acariciando los labios de Nanaka con su dedo.

Shuka usó su mano izquierda para agarrar a Nanaka por la cintura y pegarse a su espalda en un abrazo apretado. Luego deslizó una rodilla entre medio de las piernas de Nanaka separándolas un poco más. Aun jugando con su dedo en los labios de Nanaka, comenzó a darle besos apasionados a su cuello.

Nanaka le dio una mirada rápida al espejo; claramente era una escena candente. Pero reiteró su preocupación. ¿Estaba Shuka realmente enojada? ¿Quería tener sexo por despecho? ¿De enojo? Porque, claramente seguía enojada con el "tema Aina", aunque lo hubiesen "conversado".

Nanaka parpadeó.

_Bueno, vamos a tener que follar al respecto..._

Nanaka besó el dedo se Shuka; esto la tomó por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba que Nanaka contraatacara respondiendo al manoseo tan directamente, pero nuevamente, estamos hablando de Suwa Nanaka, quien detesta perder y siempre estaba dispuesta al desafío.

En pocos segundos, Nanaka ya estaba lamiendo el dedo de Shuka y de pronto comenzó a succionarlo.

Shuka quedó helada. De alguna forma la broma le salió por la culata, así que rápidamente se dispuso a continuar, dejando las caderas de Nanaka y comenzando a masajear uno de los senos de Nanaka por sobre la camisa.

En esa oportunidad Nanaka no dijo nada y dejo a Shuka hacer lo que se le viniese en ganas.

Aunque sus senos eran pequeños, eran realmente sensibles, así que en poco tiempo sus pezones ya estaban excitados, lo que produjo que Nanaka dejara el dedo de Shuka de sus labios para soltar un hermoso gemido.

Shuka hizo un sonido de estar conforme y le dio una sonrisa satisfactoria incluso si Nanaka no pudiera verla; quitó la mano del pecho de Nanaka y con rápido movimiento le quitó la camisa.

\- Creo que esto _ta_ puro molestando…- dijo Shuka tirando la camisa por ahí.

\- Dijiste que tenías calor de todas formas…

\- "Shuka," llamó Nanaka por tercera vez, intentando darse vuelta para mirarla, pero Shuka la detuvo abrazándola fuertemente desde atrás.

\- ¡No!

Nanaka se quedó quieta, su corazón a mil por horas.

\- No me desafíes - dijo Shuka con un tono dulce, escondiendo su cara en la espalda de Nanaka. Continuó: "déjame amarte…"

Dijo con su característico tono dulce reemplazando el tono golpeado. Nanaka sintió su corazón derretirse, esta era una de las poderosas razones por las cuales ella amaba tanto a Shuka.

Nanaka sonrió dulcemente, y lentamente movió una de sus manos para alcanzar las de Shuka, esta estaba sujetándola por la cintura fuertemente. Nanaka las acarició con la yema de sus dedos, Shuka entendió el mensaje de alguna forma y aflojó un poco su agarre; Nanaka agarró una de las manos de Shuka y la coloco firmemente en su seno.

\- Entonces ámame, Shuka.

Shuka se quedó parada por unos segundos atónita, logró atrapar la mirada de Nanaka llena de lujuria a través del espejo; tragó saliva, pero de alguna forma aceptando el "desafío", agarrando con más fuerza su busto.

\- Su-wa…no… - Shuka aclaro su garganta y con una voz amorosa le habló al oído.

\- Nanaka… -  
Eso hizo que Nanaka temblara y enviara unas calientes sensaciones directamente hacia su centro; se sintió muy húmeda.

Shuka lo notó, y no quiso perder ni un segundo; empezó a masajear su seno una vez más aumentando la velocidad, mientras que con su otra mano trazaba los abdominales de Nanaka, y no pudo evitar notar los cambios en ellos.

\- Oh, estabas hablando enserio con respectos a tus _abs_…- dijo con voz ronca y mirando a Nanaka por el espejo, su mirada pegada en el nuevo "_four-pack_" que se le estaba notando en el vientre.

\- Creía que querías un _"Six-pack"_

Nanaka estaba casi jadeando, entre el calor infernal de la habitación y los toques de Shuka, que sus rodillas parecían temblar y debilitarse.

\- Yo…mi…yo creo - estaba Nanaka intentando decir, pero detuvo su sinsentido, ya no podía pensar en nada inteligente que decir al respecto.

\- Shuka haz tu trabajo - demandó con una voz autoritaria, Shuka solo sonrió.

\- Como desees…

Shuka sacó su rodilla de entremedio de las piernas de Nanaka, y caminó con ella aun aferrada a su espalda contra la pared más cercana de la habitación. Le tomó como tres pasos para que Nanaka se apoyara en la pared con las manos; casi agradeció que la pared estuviese fría, pero en segundos, sintió el cuerpo caliente de Shuka haciéndola sándwich desde atrás, sintiendo el frio de la pared en sus abdominales también.

\- Es mi turno de hacerte sándwich, ¿no crees? - dijo Shuka mientras le mordía el lóbulo y le recorría con su lengua la oreja. Nanaka gimió en respuesta, y fuerte.

En ese minuto no estaban trabajando, no había nadie esperando por ellas y, además, estaban en esta súper habitación a prueba de sonido.

Nanaka dio una rápida mirada al espejo a su izquierda, podía ver como Shuka estaba disfrutando mientras le mordía y lamía la oreja. Viendo como sus manos le recorrían sus caderas y muslos. Luego continuó dándole unos agradables y sensuales besos a su cuello para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente por su espalda.

Cada beso que Shuka le daba le enviaba unas sensaciones eléctricas y agradables a su entrepierna, Nanaka gimoteaba en cada beso resistiéndose a gemir.

Shuka alcanzó su trasero y antes de poder arrodillarse completamente, Nanaka giró su cabeza hacia ella.

\- Shuka,- la llamó con ojos suplicantes, Shuka levantó la mirada deteniéndose en seco de quitarle los pantalones.

\- Ne-…necesito besarte - dijo Nanaka con una sonrisa tímida y con vergüenza.

Shuka le sonrió ampliamente y con un movimiento lento, se puso de pie. Con un toque gentil, acaricio la barbilla de Nanaka, y en segundos ambas se perdieron en un beso apasionado, candente y muy húmedo.

Con suaves movimientos Shuka hizo que Nanaka se diera vuelta para quedar frente a la otra sin romper la cadena de besos y no dudó en volver hacerla sándwich contra la fría pared, lo que hizo que Nanaka gimiera en el beso.

Entre tanto Shuka volvió a colocar su rodilla entre las piernas de Nanaka y comenzó a mover sus caderas, su rodilla haciendo fricción con su entrepierna. Nanaka no podía resistirlo más, sus gimoteos y gruñidos de placer volviéndose más fuertes.

De repente Shuka detuvo la intensa sesión de besos. Nanaka abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa solo para ver a Shuka sonriendo en frente de ella. Nanaka estaba jadeando fuerte, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Shuka que pasaba cuando esta le dio una sonrisa hambrienta.

\- Te quiero toda para mí - dijo Shuka en un tono ronco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se arrodilló bajándole los pantalones de un solo tirón, dejando a Nanaka solo con unas lindas bragas, muy femeninas, por cierto.

Nanaka quedó asombrada allí de pie, con los ojos como huevos fritos, recuperó sus sentidos cuando sintió perder el equilibrio, porque Shuka le estaba quitando los zapatos y lo que quedaba de los pantalones.

\- Aunque no estés usando nada de ropa, voy a hacer que te sientas aún más acalorada - dijo Shuka agarrando los muslos a Nanaka y empezó a besarlos, morderlos y acariciarlos.

Nanaka estaba perdida en el placer, de vez en cuando ella miraba hacia abajo para ver como Shuka jugueteaba con sus muslos, pero más que nada permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Mmm, hueles tan bien…Nanaka - dijo de repente Shuka en un tono molestoso; Nanaka abruptamente abrió los ojos al comentario y miro rápidamente hacia abajo.

\- Espera Shuka, no, no lo hagas…yo… ahhh~

Nanaka se interrumpió con un fuerte gemido.

La cara de Shuka yacía perdida entre medio de sus piernas, sus bragas empapadas y en medio del camino de la lengua juguetona y exploradora de Shuka. Nanaka comenzó a gemir y a gimotear fuerte, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Shuka.

\- ¡Quítalas! - ordenó Nanaka con un fuerte jadeo y casi sin aliento.

Shuka no sacó su cara fuera de su deber. Solo usando sus manos, viajó por las caderas de Nanaka, y tiró hacia abajo las mojadas bragas para luego tirarlas a algún lugar de la habitación, ellas sabían que habían aterrizado cerca por el mojado sonido que hizo contra el suelo.

Shuka se afirmó con más fuerza contra los muslos de Nanaka, ahora ya no había nada en el camino que impidiera que Nanaka recibiera placer, y ambas lo sabían.

Mientras la lengua de Shuka alcanzaba nuevos niveles de profundidad dentro de Nanaka, ella apretaba su agarre en el cabello de Shuka mientras balanceaba su cadera contra su cara. Esta vez gimiendo sin importarle nada más en el mundo, mezclando los locos sonidos húmedos con sus gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Nanaka cerró sus ojos fuertemente moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba en completo placer, sin importarle que tal vez estaba sofocando a Shuka por la falta de aire.

Miró rápidamente al espejo a su derecha, indudablemente, era una escena excitante de mirar, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue que Shuka estando arrodillada, se estaba tocando mientras exploraba el lugar más privado de Nanaka.

Nanaka tembló al ver eso, abrió sus ojos ampliamente y dejó de gemir.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Shuka, por lo que dejó de darle hambrientas lamidas y de succionar para mirar hacia arriba con una mirada de preocupación.

Nanaka miró hacia abajo; sus mejillas rojas y jadeando. Shuka la miro con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Shuka con un tono suave - ¿No te gusta?

El corazón de Nanaka estaba latiendo a mil por hora. No era que a Nanaka no le gustara, era porque Shuka se estaba tocando cuando eso era algo que supuestamente Nanaka debía hacer.

Pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle eso.

\- Me…me gusta…tu…te estas tocando… - dijo con un profundo jadeo.

Shuka sonrió y se lamió los labios, por su puesto, estaban cubiertos del néctar de Nanaka.

Ambas intercambiaron una intensa mirada, que pareciera que estuviesen hablando a través de ellas. De alguna forma Shuka entendió, y sin sacarle la mirada de encima, retiró su mano de sus bragas y muy lentamente levantó su mano para que Nanaka la viera.

Aunque la habitación estaba oscura, la luz que venía desde afuera ayudaba a Nanaka a notar una considerable cantidad de fluido en los dedos de Shuka.

Shuka sonrió una vez más, y sin decir nada, insertó sus dedos dentro de Nanaka mientras volvía a esconder su cara su entrepierna para terminar el trabajo.

Eso tomó desprevenida a Nanaka, dando un gritito de sorpresa, mientras arrojaba su cabeza hacia la pared una vez más, ojos cerrados y afirmando más fuerte el agarre en la cabeza de Shuka.

Los dedos de Shuka eran rápidos y profundos como su lengua, no quería perder ni un sólo segundo y pronto Nanaka estaba gimiendo fuerte y claro una vez más, sus caderas moviéndose contra la cara de Shuka.

Nanaka sintió que sus piernas temblaban, su excitación al límite; la habitación se llenó de calor y fuertes gemidos junto con húmedos sonidos. Era mucho para que ella pudiese continuar.

\- ¡Ay!, Shuka…¡Shuka…!

El agarre de Nanaka en el cabello de Shuka se volvió un tanto doloroso mientras liberaba el intenso orgasmo. Con la espalda arqueada, las rodillas comenzaron a temblar, mientras que Shuka sintió como sus dedos eran atrapados dentro de las paredes de Nanaka.

Nanaka sintió su cuerpo completamente drenado, se inclinó para mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que Shuka se quitó de entre sus piernas, lamiéndose los labios y dándole una sonrisa tímida a Nanaka. Incluso si Nanaka no podía verla, porque estaba teniendo serios problemas con mantenerse de pie, así que Shuka le afirmó las manos y la hizo arrodillarse con ella.

\- ¿_Tas _bien? Preguntó Shuka con una amplia sonrisa.

Nanaka estaba jadeando con fuerza para poder recuperarse, inclusive terminó hasta sentada estirando las piernas. Shuka se rio entre dientes.

\- Ven aquí… -dijo Nanaka con una suave voz extendiendo sus brazos. Shuka se rio.

\- ¿Qué _e'_ esto? "_Hagu_ _shiyou_?*" -dijo Shuka moviéndose hacia Nanaka para darle un abrazo apretado.

(*_Hagu_ _shiyou, es una frase de Kanan, literalmente es "Por favor dame un abrazo", la frase es parte del personaje)_

Ambas cayeron suavemente al suelo buscando una posición más confortable para poder disfrutar de estar juntas.

\- Quiero abrazos - dijo Nanaka con una voz casi desvanecida, con Shuka entre sus brazos y entrelazando sus piernas.

\- No es mi culpa que mi personaje tenga esa frase para los abrazos - dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Shuka, esta rio en el pecho de Nanaka.

\- Es tu culpa y lo sabes…

Nanaka se rio entre dientes; sí, era completamente su culpa, pero ese no era el problema en ese minuto. Miró el techo de la habitación, se veía tan oscuro, que le hizo darse cuenta que ya era de noche, solo la luz proveniente de afuera las estaba iluminando. Su respiración volvía a la calma lentamente, estar ahí acostada con Shuka entre sus brazos en ese quieto y silencioso ambiente, era suficiente para recuperarse.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Shuka con su otra mano.  
Luego Nanaka se dio cuenta que Shuka estaba completamente vestida mientras ella apenas tenía el sujetador puesto.

\- ¿Siempre fuiste así?- De repente, Shuka rompió el silencio con su pregunta.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Lo eras? - preguntó Shuka con una voz suave.

Nanaka compartió algunas miradas con ella y luego su mirada se fue a pegar nuevamente al techo. Shuka volvió a su primera posición, en el pecho de Nanaka.

\- No - dijo Nanaka en un tono medio frío sin dejar de acariciar gentilmente a Shuka.

\- Creo que _"Kanan"_ me ha hecho ser así; ellos querían un personaje que se preocupara por el resto, que los cuidara y haga este tipo de cosas…

Shuka no dijo nada, pero Nanaka sintió que ella se encontraba intranquila.

\- Al parecer ellos vieron mi forma de ser contigo que hizo que _"Kanan"_ fuese así, sin embargo, me ha sido difícil representar la _"Kanan"_ que Producción quería, y la verdad es que tuvieron que cambiarlo para mí.

Shuka levanto la mitad de su cuerpo con una seria expresión en su rostro, Nanaka le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- No me des esa mirada, de hecho, estoy muy contenta de que lo hayan hecho, gracias a eso es que puedo ser así contigo…

\- Y con Aina.-  
Dijo Shuka, en un tono molesto volviendo a su posición.

Nanaka suspiró.  
¿Cuántas conversaciones y folladas tienen que tener para superar esta situación?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué es esto de "compartirme" que dijiste?" - preguntó Nanaka en su tono neutral.

\- No soy un juguete para que ustedes compartan.

Shuka no respondió.

\- Hablaste con Aina ayer después de la sesión de fotos? Insistió Nanaka.

\- Sí - dijo Shuka con voz suave - Ella me llamó.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ya sabes, ¡no puedo enojarme con ella! ¡Es Ainya!

\- ¡Eso lo sé!

\- _Tonces_ es _má_ fácil enojarme contigo.

Nanaka resopló.

\- ¿Qué?

Shuka se rio, pero Nanaka dejó de acariciarla.

\- Entonces tu prefieres estar enojada con la persona que te ama que estar enojada con alguien más - afirmó Nanaka molesta.

\- No, no es tan así…esto es confuso - dijo Shuka con un tono problemático.

\- Sí, lo es; Saito Shuka, Aina no tiene culpa aquí, esto es todo para los fans y el show, y tú estabas ahí cuando ellos nos pidieron hacer esto. No sé si Aina realmente tiene sentimientos románticos hacia mí, ella sabe de nosotras, por supuesto, le preocupa vernos en este desastre, ella es nuestra amiga también.

\- Si, eso fue lo que ella dijo - dijo Shuka en tono suave.  
\- Que ella tampoco sabía si tenías sentimientos por ella.

El tono de Shuka era casi de un suspiro. Nanaka trató de mantener la calma, después de todo Shuka estaba en su pecho y si lo pensaba, los latidos de su corazón podrían traicionarla.

\- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos acordaron compartirme?" -preguntó Nanaka tratando de cambiar el tema y volviendo a acariciar el cabello de Shuka.

\- Algo así.- Shuka rio.

\- Pero yo quiero tener todos los momentos sexuales, tú puedes tener los momentos de _"Hagu*"_ en cámara con ella," - dijo Shuka intercambiando sonrisas con Nanaka.  
_(*Hagu es abrazo, nuevamente haciendo alusión a la frase de Kanan)_

Se quedaron calladas por un momento.

\- Estoy contenta que en este nuevo proyecto te hayan puesto con Anchan - dijo Shuka.

\- ¡Oh! ¿La colección de dúos y tríos? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Imagina si tuvieses que hacer el dúo con Ainya! ¡Dios! Eso sería tan GAY, inclusive más gay que la canción "_NozoEli_" *, y creo que no podría soportarlo" -dijo Shuka divertida.  
_(*NozoEli es una pareja de los personajes de las antecesoras de Sunshine)_

Nanaka se rio de eso, pero tarde o temprano esa canción tendría que hacerse, y Shuka tendría que bancárselo.

\- ¡Hey! No te rías, voy en serio.

\- Sé que es enserio, pero enfócate en lo que pasa ahora, no en algo que aún no ha pasado y que tal vez no pase; ¿cómo va tu pareja con Aikyan? - preguntó Nanaka deflactando el tema.

\- Bueno, es divertido.

Nanaka hizo un suave "Hum".

\- Voy a darte un montón de "flamas de celos" en el Live, ya lo verás - dijo Shuka orgullosamente.

\- Estoy preocupada si estos intentos de hacerme sentir celosa son saludables - dijo Nanaka preocupada.

\- ¡Eres una aburrida! - dijo Shuka haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Eso lo sé! Todavía me pregunto por qué estás conmigo.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

\- ¿Te quedaras? - preguntó Shuka rompiendo el silencio una vez más.

Nanaka movió su brazo para alcanzar su bolso, sacar su teléfono y ver la hora, Shuka no pudo evitarlo y espió la pantalla, había muchos mensajes de texto y todos eran de Aina.

\- Creo…que no puedo - dijo Nanaka mientras guardaba su teléfono.

\- ¿Ainya? - preguntó Shuka en un tono triste.

\- No, es tarde y tu mamá volverá pronto, además de tus hermanos…y mañana tengo que estar temprano.

Shuka hizo un puchero una vez más.

\- Tercer año tiene que grabar - dijo Nanaka en un tono cansado.

\- Claro.

\- Creo que podría hacer otra ronda - dijo Nanaka agarrando la camisa de Shuka.  
\- No es justo, tú estás completamente vestida.

Shuka tomó el teléfono de Nanaka del bolso y revisó la hora una vez más.

\- Mmmm tienes razón, mamá está por volver…no te preocupes, estoy simplemente feliz y satisfecha comiéndote - dijo Shuka con una sonrisa sexy. Las mejillas de Nanaka se volvieron rojo furia.

\- ¿No te gusta que me toque mientras te hago? - preguntó Shuka en un tono triste.

\- No es que no me guste…es… bueno… - Nanaka se detuvo en sus caricias en Shuka, su corazón empezó a correr.

\- Me gusta tocarte, y soy yo la que debería estar dándote placer, no tú misma, yo quiero satisfacerte… no lo sé…perdona - dijo Nanaka en un tono triste, no sabiendo si sus sentimientos estaban siendo expresado de forma correcta.

\- _Ta_ bien - dijo Shuka recobrando su tono animado.  
\- Realmente te estas convirtiendo en "Kanan-chan", ella diría algo así y colocaría a los demás por sobre sí misma.- Nanaka resopló.

\- Debería vestirme - dijo Nanaka cansada.

\- No aún - dijo Shuka apretando el agarre en ella.- ¿Por favor? ¿Podemos quedarnos así un poquito más?

Nanaka sonrió e hizo un leve "hum", pero no dijo nada continuando las suaves caricias en el pelo y espalda de Shuka. Simplemente disfrutando de estar ahí.

\- Desearía que pudiésemos estar para siempre así - susurró Shuka. Continuó: Desearía que todo permaneciera siempre así.

Nanaka puso una expresión de tristeza y contempló el techo una vez más, mientras disfrutaba los acogedores sonidos de la noche que llenaban la cálida habitación.

.

.

.

Nanaka abandonó la casa de Shuka en su paso normal y caminó de vuelta a la estación de metro. Era tarde, y se sentía cansada, lamentablemente no pudo cambiarse a sus ropas normales, así que ahí estaba en sus ropas de entrenamiento deseando un agradable y caliente baño.

Una vez que llegó a la plataforma, logró notar una silueta familiar parada contra una máquina expendedora.  
Nanaka sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia ella.

\- Perdona por hacerte esperar - dijo en su tono natural; ella recibió una amplia sonrisa de regreso.

De repente el tren llegó a la estación, llenando el ambiente con bulla, y el sonido de los frenos del tren, dando a conocer que se había detenido; las puertas se abrieron. El murmullo de la gente bajando del tren comenzó, dándoles a entender que era tiempo de abordar.

Nanaka ofreció una mano a su acompañante para abordar el tren.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa, Aina?

Aina aceptó la mano con una enorme sonrisa y las dos abordaron el tren tomadas de la mano.

_Lo siento Shuka-chan, pero nada puede permanecer igual._

Desear que todo permanezca igual, como estas, no es una señal de moverse o de hacer nuevos progresos.

Las cosas tienen que cambiar para mejorar, y hay que darle un poco de picor para hacerlas más excitantes.

Eso es algo que Nanaka sabía a la hora de empezar este proyecto y del cual estaba desesperada intentando hacer; el cambiar todo, el cambiar ella.

Así que, esperar a que todo se quede igual era solo una idea utópica.  
Las cosas tienen que cambiar por el bien de mejorar, incluso si eso trae caos.

-0oo0—

* * *

Notas:

El caos puede ser tan maravilloso...


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen:

Después de abandonar la casa de Shuka, Nanaka y Aina regresan a casa.  
Tengamos una velada junto a NanaAinya.

Notas:

Este es el capítulo 4 de la saga completa.

Aquí la guía de personajes de ser necesario-  ibb(punto)co/rxhz1hM (quitar el "(punto)" por un .)  
  
Las historias están conectadas! OJO!  
¡Que lo disfrutes!

(Mira al final del trabajo para más notas.)

* * *

Sentimientos bajo una Máscara

Capítulo 3.

Esa fue una cálida noche, con excepción de la repentina brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas del tren, o cuando las puertas se abrían en cada estación.

Estaba completamente oscuro afuera, salvo por las luces de la ciudad que se veían como rápidas luces que pasaban por la ventana.

Era tarde por la noche, pero incluso, a esas horas el tren se veía lleno de gente.

De repente, una fría brisa tomó a Nanaka por sorpresa y la hizo temblar, un suave apretón en su mano le recordó que no estaba sola en ese tren.

Parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia abajo a su acompañante, quien le apretaba la mano suavemente: está la miró con grandes ojos cálidos y una dulce sonrisa.

Nanaka sonrió de vuelta y apretó su agarre en ambas manos, la que estaba siendo acariciada suavemente y la que la ayudaba a mantenerse afirmada en la barra de seguridad del tren.

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuchó suavemente, Nanaka simplemente hizo "mmm" mirando para fuera con la mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad.

\- Te vas a agarrar un resfriado así - escuchó nuevamente, y ya Nanaka no podía seguir ignorándola; suspiró y pestañeo para salir de su preciado "Mundo Suwa".

\- Estoy bien Aina - dijo Nanaka, mirando hacia abajo una vez más.

\- No lo _parecés- _dijo Aina entretenida y haciendo más fuerte el agarre en su mano, ¿pasó algo con Shukashuu?

Nanaka parpadeó. ¿Pasó algo? Sí, claro, un montón de cosas pasaron, práctica de baile, conversaron y tuvieron sexo desenfrenado, bueno, no tan desenfrenado, pero sí que hizo bastante entrenamiento "vocal" mientras gemía.

Nanaka se sentía drenada y bastante incómoda estando ahí con sus ropas de entrenamiento aún puestas, toda mojada y sudorosa. No se pudo cambiar de ropa porque Aina había estado esperando por bastante tiempo en la estación de metro, y si se hubiese cambiado, tendría que haberse bañado primero, y no tenía tiempo o la moral para pedirle el baño prestado a Shuka.  
Así que se tuvo que vestir rapidito, hacer un peinado aceptable e irse a casa.

\- Tuvimos una práctica de baile - dijo Nanaka en tono normal. Aina resopló e intento no reírse fuerte como solía hacerlo.

\- Práctica de baile _las pelotas_ Suwawa, ¡a mí no me _engañás_! - dijo Aina con una voz molestosa al igual que la mirada.

\- _¡Olés_ a sexo por todas partes!

Nanaka abrió los ojos grandes, sus mejillas se colocaron furiosamente coloradas y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me dejaras ahí! ¡Esperando toda sola y abandonada en la estación porque estabas _garchando!_ \- dijo Aina con su tono de viejo verde, fuerte y claro. Nanaka no sabía decir si estaba hablando en serio o no, de todas formas, esta era Aina, lo que significaba que estaba siendo ruidosa.

\- ¡No hables tan alto! - regañó Nanaka en pánico y en un tono bajo, Aina no pudo evitarlo y romper en su ruidosa risa de viejo verde que claramente atrajo todas las miradas de la gente del tren. Nanaka apretó más el agarre en sus manos.

\- Ow Ow, perdón~- dijo Aina quedándose quieta y dando pequeñas reverencias a la gente, disculpándose por la risa grosera.

El tren hizo otra parada y las puertas se abrieron, otra brisa fría entró al vagón e hizo que Nanaka temblara.

\- Ustedes son como conejos, haciéndolo ahí en plena sesión de fotos ayer, hoy en esta "práctica de baile", cuántas veces ya en los camerinos de Lantis y tal, ¡Vamos! _¡Controláte!"- _dijo Aina con su cara engreída y tono burlón. Nanaka estaba roja como un tomate, con la cabeza gacha tratando de cubrir su vergüenza y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Aina! - llamó Nanaka su atención, pero en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, si _vos_ fueras hombre ya habrías dejado a Shuka embarazada.

\- ¡Para! - dijo Nanaka con clara molestia en su voz; Aina una vez más se rio intentando controlar su tono.

Las puertas del tren cerraron nuevamente y el tren comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?! Este tipo de cosas no son adecuadas para estarlas conversando en el tren - dijo Nanaka media enojada y media curiosa, ya se estaba preguntando si Shuka estaba exponiendo su vida privada al resto de los miembros, pero Aina mostro una cara engreída y respondió con un tono burlón.

\- Suwawa, pequeña pervertida~, ya _sabés_ que las paredes no son tan gruesas.

Nanaka se mordió el labio inferior, sintió como sus orejas se ponían calientes y tal vez de un nuevo y no descubierto tipo de rojo sobre sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué…? - preguntó Nanaka es un susurro. Aina se rio entre dientes.

\- Ayer, en la sesión de fotos, Shuka se vino con un fuerte "Nanaka", ¿no es así? - dijo Aina con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando la cara horrorizada de Nanaka.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy _re celosa~_! - logró decir Aina dando unos saltitos en el lugar mientras lloriqueaba - ¡Quiero eso también! - dijo cambiando su tono alto por uno más bajo.

Nanaka apretó su agarre en la mano de Aina una vez más, enviándole el mensaje para que se comportase, mientras su mirada iba de Aina hasta la ventana.

Aina se calmó y le dio una tonta sonrisa mientras Nanaka se ahogaba en su propia vergüenza.

Así que estaban expuestas.

King y Arisa no le dijeron nada con respecto a es "eso", cuando se juntaron más temprano, sólo el que Shuka estaba claramente enojada con ella y que debía controlar su comportamiento cerca de Aina, aunque fuese por el bien de los personajes.

Pero pensar que los miembros hubiesen escuchado todos los quejidos y gemidos de Shuka, inclusive cuando se vino, su nombre siendo gritado a los cuatro vientos…

Nanaka se sintió incómoda en su mitad inferior y casi se arrepintió de no ir por esa segunda ronda en la casa de Shuka.

\- No, no lo quieres - dijo Nanaka fríamente. Aina la miró con una expresión seria.

\- Claro que la quiero, yo felizmente me vendría diciendo tu nombre - dijo Aina con un tono serio. Nanaka la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Pero te respeto y te amo a _vos_ y a Shuka lo suficiente.

Aina apretó más su agarre en la mano de Nanaka, dándole un pequeño apretón. Nanaka miró hacia abajo con una expresión triste, y apretó de vuelta.

_Exactamente por eso que no deberías quererme…_

El tren se detuvo una vez más y abrió sus puertas, esta vez Nanaka y Aina bajaron de él; una fría brisa las recibió, pero esta vez Nanaka no tembló.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Nanaka, muy tomadas de la mano.

Por unos minutos anduvieron en silencio, caminado a un ritmo lento (más que nada porque Nanaka caminaba lento), la verdad, es que ella disfrutaba de una caminata silenciosa, pero por supuesto que Aina no.

Aina no podía estar un minuto completo en silencio, así que en segundos comenzó a hablar sobre su día, fue un día atareado para *AZALEA y *Guilty Kiss, ya que tuvieron sesión de grabación todo el día para grabar las dos canciones y los dramas del nuevo álbum de las Subunidades.  
Por supuesto, *CYaRon! ya había acabado con sus grabaciones, ya que al ser la "Subunidad A", fueron las primeras en estar a la venta, es por esto que Shuka tenía el día libre.

_(*CYaRon!, AZALEA y Guilty Kiss, son los nombres de las 3 Subunidades dentro de Aqours, las chicas fueron divididas en tríos, con el fin de generar nuevos y diversos contenidos. La formación de estos tríos fue gracias a la votación de los fans)_

Por las siguientes cuadras, Aina le fue contando a Nanaka todas las estupideces que hizo con Aikyan, y cómo la pobre Rikako tenía que sufrir con el par de tontorronas.

Nanaka era un ser silencioso, ella simplemente escuchaba a Aina con paciencia, o, simplemente se reía de las tonterías que hacían. Aina rompió en su risa de viejo verde unas cuantas veces y Nanaka la regañó suavemente, porque podía fácilmente molestar a todo el vecindario.

Al final, Nanaka pensó que no podría estar mejor en su callada, madura y calmada Subunidad AZALEA, los fans eligieron bien, inclusive cuando casi se fue al carajo al saber que iba a tener que compartir la subunidad con Arisa.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño edificio con no más de 6 pisos. Nanaka vivía en el último piso con sus padres. Tomaron el elevador en silencio, y en nada de tiempo ya estaban arriba.  
El piso solo contaba con 2 apartamentos, las chicas caminaron al de la derecha.

Aina se rio nerviosamente, aunque Nanaka no le prestó mucha atención, porque ya estaba acostumbrada.

Por supuesto, esta no era la primera vez de Aina por ahí, y cada bendita vez que ella veía la "Puerta Suwa", se reía. La primera vez Aina se rio tan, pero tan fuerte, que el vecino de la puerta izquierda salió al vestíbulo para ver qué pasaba.

La puerta era de un color rosado pastel con un marco púrpura y tenía muchas "decoraciones tiernas" y femeninas. El signo de la familia estaba a un lado de la puerta y tenía también decoraciones llamativas.

El felpudo era también de un color rosa pastel, pero bien desgastado, se notaba que estaba medio viejo y que tenía ya sus años, pero seguramente cuando estaba nuevo era rosado. Y por supuesto, tenía un diseño tierno y femenino.

Era como entrar a una casa de muñecas, o como Shuka dijo una vez, "El Mundo Suwa real".

Nanaka dejó ir la mano de Aina para sacar sus llaves del bolso, podía escuchar el sonido del tráfico en la calle, la televisión de su vecino y los esfuerzos de Aina para no romper en su risa de viejo verde por culpa de la puerta otra vez, pero no pudo escuchar nada proveniente desde adentro de su casa; ella estaba en lo correcto, sus padres no estaban.

Nanaka abrió la puerta haciendo que ambas entraran a la casa, el aroma dulce de una suave mezcla de citrus con _Sakuras_ las recibió.

Aina dijo con voz suave - "Ahhh~ "olor a Suwa" … _perdona_ la intromisión… - mientras Nanaka encendía las luces.

\- Por favor pasa - dijo Nanaka con su tono de nada; dejó las llaves en un colgador, dejo su bolso en el piso por unos segundos para sacarse los zapatos.

\- Gracias por dejarme quedar - dijo Aina dulcemente, mientras se sacaba los zapatos también. Nanaka entró al apartamento, abrió un pequeño armario del recibidor de donde sacó un par de pantuflas.

Más temprano en la tarde, Aina le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Nanaka preguntándole si se podía quedar en su casa esa noche, al día siguiente ellas tenían que estar temprano para grabar con "Tercer año", y Aina quien vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, encontraba que era realmente difícil llegar a la hora viviendo tan lejos.

Y entre quedarse con Nanaka o Arisa, ella claramente prefería la casa de Nanaka.

Nanaka siendo hija única, tenía menos problemas también ya que era una niña mimada. Nanaka prácticamente hacía lo que se le viniese en gana en su hogar – la "Puerta Suwa" siendo clara prueba de ello -, y lo que le era lo más importante a Aina era que Nanaka solía estar sola casi todo el tiempo.

\- Está bien, me gusta tu compañía - dijo Nanaka con su voz cantarina y tomando su bolso nuevamente, continuó sus pasos a la cocina, donde encontró una nota sobre el mesón; era de sus padres.

Nanaka frunció el ceño.

\- _Che~_, ¿dónde está Mamá y Papá Suwa?"- preguntó Aina desde el pasillo, terminando de quitarse los zapatos y con un tono despreocupado y tan coloquial, casi cómo si los padres de Nanaka fuesen de su propia familia.

\- Mi Papá esta fuera de la ciudad, y mi Mamá se fue a visitar familiares - dijo Nanaka, con un tono triste mientras informaba a Aina lo que la nota le había informado. Tomó el papel, hizo una bolita con él y luego a la basura.

Aina se asomó a la cocina desde el marco de la puerta con una cara adorable.

\- Entonces~ estamos solas esta noche - dijo Aina con una voz de burla, Nanaka levantó una sola ceja.

Esto era algo que Aina sabía que podía ocurrir desde el principio.

\- Estoy asumiendo que no _tené_s hambre, apuesto que _vos_ estás llena de Shuka - dijo Aina con cara engreída, Nanaka resopló y caminó hacia ella con una cara seria que sorprendió a Aina, ella pensó que podría avergonzarla como lo había hecho en el tren.

\- De hecho… - dijo Nanaka en una voz baja y sexy, cerrando la distancia entre ellas -, creo que es Shuka la que está llena de Suwawa, así que… creo que sí tengo hambre; dijo Nanaka mirando hacia abajo con ojos hambrientos. Aina la miró con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa, luego llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca haciendo una "pose tierna" y dio un chirrido nervioso.

\- Creo que eso es mucha información…- dijo Aina en voz pequeña, Nanaka sonrió satisfecha.

\- Tú empezaste - dijo Nanaka cerrando aún más la distancia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Aina, esta tragó saliva.

Nanaka sintió algo extraño entremedio de ambas que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, Aina levantó su mano izquierda y sonrió, tenía una bolsa plástica con cosas adentro.

Aina le sacó la lengua.

Nanaka la miró confusa, no le había visto esa bolsa antes.

\- ¡Traje la cena~! - dijo Aina en su tono alto y entrando a la cocina.

\- Así veo - dijo Nanaka, con su tono de nada.

\- Te tomaste la vida _garchándote_ a Shuka, así que tuve que comprar algo en la estación - dijo Aina molestando y colocando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina. Nanaka siguió a Aina con los ojos y un tanto molesta.

\- No deberías decir eso - dijo Nanaka.

\- Oh~ cierto, Shuka se tomó la vida _garchándote_ a _vos_, que tuve que comprar algo en la estación.

Nanaka apretó más fuerte el agarre en su bolso y sus labios.

\- _¿Garchándome? _¿Aina que demonios?"- preguntó Nanaka confundida, de repente los dialectos y modismos de Aina eran demasiado, no sólo para Nanaka, sino que también para el resto de Aqours.

\- _¡Garchar! _¡Follar! ¡Coger!, _vos elegís_ \- dijo Aina encogiéndose de hombros, Nanaka la miró con enfado.

\- Ow, ya, no te _enojés_, estoy tonteando con _vos~- _dijo Aina con su tono de viejo verde, y buscando algo en la bolsa. – Te traje un paquete de _"*Umeboshi"_, así que _cambiá_ tu cara de "Suwa enojada" y _sonreí, ¡sonreí!"- _dijo Aina sonriendo dulcemente en su tono feliz. Nanaka simplemente suspiró, Aina era demasiado para ella en ese momento._  
__(*Umeboshi son ciruelas japonesas encurtidas! Ñami!)_

\- Gracias – dijo Nanaka con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿qué _querés_ hacer primero? - preguntó Aina sacando la comida empaquetada de la bolsa - ¿cenar?, ¿bañarte? O —

\- Bañarme - dijo Nanaka cortándole el chiste a Aina, esta se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo e hizo un sonido ahogado.

\- ¡_Sos _una aburrida!

_Esta es la segunda vez hoy que me dicen eso… ¿por qué están conmigo?  
Que me expliquen._

\- Eso ya lo sé - dijo Nanaka en una forma desganada.

\- Pero te amo de todas formas~- dijo Aina en su tono feliz, sacó la tetera de arriba de la estufa y comenzó a llenarla de agua del fregadero.

Nanaka hizo "mmm". Las palabras de Aina eran difíciles de leer, ¿estaba bromeando? ¿era esa una confesión? La verdad es que ya no importaba, Nanaka dejó de preguntarse cuando Aina era seria y cuando estaba solo molestando. Simplemente era Aina.

\- ¡_Podés_ ir Suwa-chan! - dijo Aina en su tono tierno y encendiendo la estufa. Continuó: _andá_ y _bañáte,_ _lavá _ese olor a sexo que _tenés _en _vos~_.

\- ¡Aina! - llamó la atención Nanaka.

Aina rompió en su risa de viejo verde.

\- _Andá_, yo me hago cargo de la cena - dijo Aina en un tono ahogado aún por las risas.

Nanaka resopló. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la cocina. Primero recogió el bolso de Aina del recibidor y la llevó con ella hacia la habitación.

El apartamento de Nanaka no era tan grande. Era lo suficientemente confortable para las tres personas que de hecho solían vivir ahí, o por lo menos, para Nanaka. Sus padres parecían estar siempre muy ocupados para andar por ahí de todas formas, por lo que prácticamente Nanaka vivía sola. Por eso el lugar estar decorado de forma "tierna", con colores pasteles, y cosas "esponjosas", aparte de que todo siempre estaba en perfecto orden y limpio.

Nanaka entró en su habitación, encendió las luces y fue saludada por su increíble colección de peluches, junto con un dulce aroma de citrus y _Sakuras_ una vez más, colocó su bolso y el de Aina encima de su escritorio y luego cerró las cortinas color rosa pastel.

Estaba abriendo su armario para sacar ropas más cómodas cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje. Se detuvo en seco en lo que estaba haciendo para sacar su teléfono de su bolso, era un mensaje de Shuka. Nanaka sonrió dulcemente.

**"¡Osuwa~! ¿Legaste a casa ya? (** **Ŏ** **艸** **Ŏ** **)" **

Nanaka sintió mariposas en su estómago, hizo una sonrisa tonta y con rápidos dedos contestó.

**"Acabo de llegar~ No te preocupes Cariño ****(*´****`*)"**

Enseguida, Shuka le había respondido.

**"Awww~ Suwawa! (** **〃艸〃** **), Estaba preocupada, es tarde y _ta_ oscuro…** **(** **д** **)"**

**"**

**"Ya te extraño...(;** **﹏** **;)" **

Nanaka sintió un piñizco en su corazón. Si Shuka supiese que Aina, de hecho, estaba en su casa y que más encima iba a pasar la noche con ella… un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, luego una ruidosa Aina gritó desde la cocina.

\- ¡Está todo bien!, ¡todo bien!, ¡no pasa nada!

Nanaka frunció el ceño, Aina ha estado ahí tantas veces ya, que prácticamente sabía dónde estaba todo, trataba a sus padres con tanta familiaridad y tal, que ya era una más en la casa.  
Nanaka no estaba haciendo nada malo. Aún.

Ella miró su teléfono, otro mensaje llegó.

**"Debiste quedarte… Ahora realmente quiero esa segunda vuelta...(** **〃艸〃** **)" **

Las mejillas de Nanaka se volvieron sutilmente rojas, la verdad es que también quería una segunda vuelta. Pero no podía pensar en eso en ese minuto, no con Aina dando vueltas.

**"Aww~ me encantaría a mí también ** **（** **ﾉ** **）****Siempre estoy deseando tocarte~ (*´** **﹃** ***) ¡Shuka es linda! (** **‿** **)" **

**"Pero ya sabes que no puedo, ¡El deber llama mañana! (** **)** **ゞ** **" **

Nanaka sonrió amargamente, aunque no tuviese una sesión de grabación, quedarse en casa de Shuka con toda su familia la hacía sentir intranquila.

Nanaka escuchó otro sonido extraño proveniente de la cocina.

_¡¿Pero qué demonios Aina?! Es comida empaquetada…_

Nanaka volvió a su conversación en el teléfono, Shuka había escrito otra vez.

**"Lo sé~, ¡Has tu mejor esfuerzo! (** **)** **ゞ** **" **

**"Pero sigo extrañándote~ (** **๑** **•́ ** **₃** ** •̀** **๑** **)" **

Con rápidos dedos, Nanaka escribió de nuevo.

**" Yo también te extraño~** **（** **‸** **）** **, ¡Pero nos veremos de nuevo mañana! ¡Tenemos ensayo de baile! ٩** **(^** **ᴗ** **^)** **۶** **!" **

Sonrió. Luego, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y escribió:

**"¡Muchas gracias por la lección hoy! ¡Eres una increíble profesora! (** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)"**

Nanaka se rio entre dientes. La respuesta de Shuka fue rápida.

**"¡Espero la hayas disfrutado! ¡Tienes un maravilloso "don vocal"!(´** **ʃ** **ƪ** **)"**

Nanaka abrió los ojos grande, definitivamente Shuka estaba cachonda.

**" (****〃****ω****〃****)** **Lo disfruté, lo disfrute**~!" ****

Nanaka se estaba sintiendo intranquila y eso no podía terminar bien.  
Shuka escribió nuevamente.

**"¡Muchas gracias por la Cena ~! ** **‿** ** " **

Nanaka leyó el mensaje y sintió sus orejas arder. Estaba por responderle, cuando un fuerte ruido la asustó haciéndola saltar en su lugar; una ruidosa y loca Aina entró corriendo a la habitación, haciendo sonidos extraños y tirándose cuan larga y ancha era en la cama abrazando uno de los peluches más grandes que habían encima de esta.

Nanaka abrió los ojos grande mirando como Aina rodaba por su cama de un lado para otro con el peluche entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - dijo Nanaka. Aina se detuvo de rodar y miró a Nanaka de vuelta con una estúpida sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan roja? - preguntó Aina, su tono era claramente burlesco, luego le dio una sonrisa engreída -, ¿estás hablando con Shukashuu? ¿están teniendo sexo en este momento~?

\- ¡No!... Qué… ¿Qué pasó con la cena? - preguntó Nanaka con un tono titubeante.

\- ¿Qué le pasó al baño? - preguntó Aina de vuelta.

Nanaka se quedó callada con las mejillas coloradas.  
Aina rompió en su risa de viejo verde, con aplausos incluidos.

\- ¡Ay! Eres igual a "Mari" - dijo Nanaka molesta y casi usando la voz de Kanan. Aina se rio aún más fuerte.

Nanaka puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su mirada al teléfono, su corazón se apretó por el mensaje de Shuka.

**"Perdona, no debí escribir eso …** **(ó****﹏****ò****｡****)"**

**"¿Osuwa...? (** **๑** **•́** **ω** **•̀)"**

Nanaka uso su dedos veloces para disculparse con Shuka por "haberse demorado", se excusó diciendo que se estaba preparando para tomar un baño, luego agregó que estaba contenta de que Shuka hubiese disfrutado la "Cena", y tal vez para una próxima vez poder hacer todas las rondas que quisieran, pero por ahora, Nanaka realmente necesitaba ese baño.

Así que se dijeron adiós usando muchos emoticones de "amor".

Nanaka miró hacia Aina, esta estaba tirada en la cama con una expresión engreída, aún abrazando el peluche.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Nanaka fríamente.

\- Nada~- dijo Aina con una voz cantarina.

Nanaka apagó su teléfono, lo dejó de vuelta en su bolso y continuó sacando ropa fuera del armario.

\- Realmente te tomas tu tiempo para hacer todo - dijo Aina.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasó con la cena? - preguntó Nanaka otra vez.

\- Es comida empaquetada sabes, no ciencia nuclear - dijo Aina jugando con el peluche.

Nanaka hizo "mmm". Tomó su pijama rosa pastel adorable y miró a Aina, esta le respondió la sonrisa.

\- Aún me sorprendo de lo niñita que _sos_...aww, ~ ¡Suwa-chan tan tierna! - dijo Aina en un tono burlesco, pero tierno.

Nanaka le dio una mirada inexpresiva. Luego se dio vuelta y puso el pijama sobre el escritorio. Miró su armario una vez más.

\- ¿Trajiste algo para dormir? - preguntó Nanaka.

\- No la verdad - dijo Aina en su tono normal, para luego recibir un pijama amarillo que Nanaka le tiró a la cara.

\- Que bruta - dijo Aina en voz pequeña sacándose el pijama de la cara.

\- No te va a quedar, pero al menos es algo, no te quiero ver dando vueltas desnuda por la casa - dijo Nanaka con un tono un poco molesto, Aina se rio.

\- Soy diez centímetros más pequeña que _vos_, ¡pero claro que esto no me va a quedar! - espetó Aina.

Nanaka cerró el armario y salió de la habitación. En segundos volvió con un _*futón_ en sus brazos.  
_(__Un futón es un estilo de __cama__ tradicional __japonesa__ consistente en un __colchón__ y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables que puede ser o no almacenado durante el día, al almacenar el futón permite otros usos de la habitación, además de dormitorio.)_

\- Aww~, ¿un _futón_? - preguntó Aina mirando tristemente a Nanaka, con ojos suplicantes.

Nanaka lo dejó en el piso al lado de su cama y miró a Aina con su cara de nada.

\- Conoces las reglas, no podemos compartir la cama - dijo Nanaka.

Aina sonrió y luego asintió.

De pronto escucharon un silbido, era claramente de la tetera haciéndoles saber que estaba lista. Aina dejó el peluche y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, pero de repente se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para mirar hacia atrás a Nanaka.

\- ¿_Vos creés_ que puedo bañarme también? - preguntó Aina.

Nanaka tomó su pijama y le sonrió.

\- Claro que sí - le contestó Nanaka.

Aina le sonrió ampliamente y se apuró para ir a la cocina. Nanaka suspiró.

_(*Los baños en Japón tienen por lo general una habitación previa al cuarto de baño, que sirve de vestidor, puede estar el inodoro ahí o no, por lo general está separado. La persona se desviste ahí y luego va al cuarto de baño, donde se ducha primero sentado en un taburete y después de enjuagarse, se meten a una bañera para relajarse.)_

Nanaka caminó hacia el baño, dejó el pijama en el vestidor y entró al cuarto de baño a llenar la bañera, la cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ya estaba llena de agua caliente; sonrió, esto fue obra de Aina, ella la había llenado por ella.

Así que volvió sus pasos al vestidor para comenzar a desvestirse, primero la camisa, sus shorts largos, seguido por sus calcetines y por último su ropa interior. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al ver sus bragas, después de todo el jugueteo que le dio Shuka las pobres estaban empapadas.

Tiró todo en el canasto de ropa sucia, deshizo su desaliñada cola de caballo, se sacó los lentes de contacto y finalmente tomó su toalla para entrar al cuarto de baño.

Se sentó cómodamente en el taburete, y comenzó a ducharse.

No cabía duda que sus músculos estaban adoloridos, obviamente por la práctica de baile. Su actividad extracurricular con Shuka no fue realmente tan extenuante como para dejarla adolorida, en todo caso, fue Shuka la que hizo todo el trabajo. Era refrescante ver una nuevo lado en ella, aunque estuviese llena de celos. Eso era motivación para que Shuka fuese más directa y segura de lo que quería hacer con Nanaka.

Normalmente era Nanaka la que guiaba la situación, pero antes...

_"Te quiero toda para mi"_

Esas palabras comenzaron a repetirse constantemente en su cabeza, incluso empezó a recordar el momento en que estaba siendo comida. El apretado agarre en el cabello de Shuka, la caliente escena en el espejo, Shuka tocándose, la sensación de la lengua de Shuka dentro de ella...

Nanaka movió involuntariamente una de sus piernas, botando una botella de champú de donde la tenía, esta hizo un fuerte sonido en los azulejos el cual la sacó de sus recuerdos dando un salto sobre el taburete.

_¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo...? _

Casi ciega por el champú en sus ojos, y porque no tenía sus lentes de contacto puestos, comenzó a tantear por una cubeta para llenarla y rápidamente tirarse agua encima de la cabeza intentando limpiar sus pensamientos.

Con Aina dando vueltas, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran buenos, eran extremadamente peligrosos. Tomó la botella de champú y la volvió a poner en su lugar, ella llenó el cubo una vez más y terminó su limpieza.

Luego regresó la cubeta a su lugar. Se puso de pie y caminó con paso lento para agarrar su toalla y una banda para el pelo. Caminó hacia la bañera, dejó su toalla cerca para cuando acabara. Tomó su largo y sedoso cabello y con la banda para el pelo, se hizo un pomposo moño.

Luego entró en la bañera caliente, cayendo lentamente, el agua hasta los hombros. Desde luego, había sido un largo y agotador día.

De alguna forma todos sus problemas podían esfumarse con el agua caliente, todo el estrés de practicar para un nuevo Live, grabar para la segunda temporada del Anime, el nuevo CD de Subunidades, sus dramas, grabar canciones nuevas, su programa de radio, su nuevo programa de _Niconama_*, los celos de Shuka y la situación con Aina. Todo desvanecerse~.

_(*Niconama, se le llaman a los programas de video online, gracias a que la gran mayoría son en la plataforma Niconico.)_

Eso era felicidad.

Nanaka cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio, del agua caliente y de sí misma.

\- ¡Con permiso~!

Nanaka escuchó fuerte y claro mientras se abría la puerta desde el vestidor hacia el cuarto de baño. Nanaka saltó en la bañera casi golpeándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tirando agua por todos lados. Terminó sentada derechamente en la bañera, afirmándose de los bordes y mirando con ojos de pánico a Aina quien estaba de los más entretenida mirándola desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios Aina?!"- logró decir Nanaka en pánico, aún afirmándose de los bordes de la bañera, encogiéndose para cubrirse.

Aina se rio a todo volumen como siempre y entró al baño, toalla en mano, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta; Nanaka tuvo una visión completa de su desnudo y perfecto trasero. Los ojos de Nanaka se abrieron como huevos fritos mientras apretaba los labios y se encogía aún más.

\- ¿Que pasó Suwa-chan? - dijo Aina en tono lindo caminando hacia el taburete.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - preguntó Nanaka con tono titubeante. Aina tomo asiento, la toalla totalmente olvidada.

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? - dijo Aina tomando la cubeta y llenándola.

\- Me estoy bañando - dijo sin ni un cuidado en el mundo, luego miro a Nanaka y le dio una sonrisa tonta; Nanaka estaba como un tomate, encogida y apretando el agarre a los bordes de la bañera.

\- Dijiste que podía tomar un baño también - dijo Aina en un tono dulce.

Nanaka la miró sin expresión.

\- ¡Me encanta como se te ve el moño! Creo que te queda~ –continuo Aina tirándose agua con la cubeta.

Los ojos de Nanaka se abrieron de par en par.

_Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío... ¡¿Por qué no estoy usando mis lentes de contacto?!_

Los ojos de Nanaka seguían casi que cada gota en el cuerpo de Aina, inclusive si no estaba con sus contactos puestos, el baño no era tan grande y podía distinguir muy bien las características de Aina, tal vez no en full HD, pero igual.

Esto era malo.

Nanaka tomo unos segundos para reponerse; se tiro agua a la cara y luego miró a Aina una vez más, esta había empezado a usar el jabón. Nanaka se aclaró la garganta.

\- Dije que podías bañarte, por su puesto, pero no conmigo - dijo Nanaka.

\- No me estoy bañando con _vos_ \- dijo Aina, mientras se refregaba con la esponja. Por alguna razón Nanaka no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, así que no estaba perdiendo ni un sólo detalle.

\- ¡Vamos! Suwawa, hemos hecho esto antes, ¿por qué estas tan estresada? No es como si no nos hubiésemos visto desnudas, nos vemos casi todos los días en el camarín - dijo Aina, su tono era tan desinteresado que hizo sentir incómoda a Nanaka.

\- Esto es diferente - dijo Nanaka con molestia.

Inclusive si le encantaba la vista, esto estaba mal, ¿qué diría Shuka si Aina no sólo pasaba la noche, pero también compartía la bañera con ella? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que no pasó nada, o de que "todo estaba bien"? Esto claramente no era parte del trabajo.

\- Ah~ ya veo - dijo Aina, quien ni siquiera se giró hacia a Nanaka, ella simplemente seguía fregándose -. Es por Shuka, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! - dijo Nanaka molesta, olvidándose de agacharse.

\- ¿Qué va a pensar si nos ve así?

\- Pero ella no está aquí ~- dijo Aina en un tono feliz, Nanaka simplemente se quedó callada. Sí, Shuka no estaba ahí, pero si la conciencia de Nanaka.

\- Oh, ~ Suwawa, no le has dicho... - dijo Aina y por primera vez se giró para mirar a Nanaka, esta frunció el ceño.

Aina le dio una sonrisa tonta y siguió refregándose.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella hoy Suwawa? - preguntó Aina su tono era serio, Nanaka no dijo nada. Aina la miró, Nanaka no movió ni un musculo.

\- Suwawa, estamos las dos desnudas aquí, no nos engañemos – dijo Aina en su tono serio. Había algo particular en el tono serio de Aina, perdía hasta su dialecto cuando se ponía realmente seria.

Desde el comienzo, Nanaka sintió que podía confiar en Aina. Desde el primer momento de debilidad en el proyecto, ha sido Aina la que la ha salvado de caer en desesperación y de mandar a Kanan al diablo, junto con todo el proyecto.

Y Aina estaba en lo correcto, han pasado tantas cosas entre ambas, que intentar jugar a la timidez era inútil.

\- Follamos - dijo Nanaka, con su tono de nada. Aina resopló:

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé!

\- Tú preguntaste lo que pasó - dijo Nanaka sonriendo, luego se movió a una posición más cómoda, levantó los brazos por sobre el borde de la bañera, descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos, mientras seguía admirando el cuerpo de Aina.

\- Me refiero, ¿pasó algo más? – preguntó Aina.

\- Practicamos el baile - dijo Nanaka.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - preguntó Aina, mirándola y volteando ligeramente su cuerpo; Nanaka asintió y le dio una mirada hambrienta, tuvo una visión completa de su pecho desnudo.

\- Tuvimos una especie de "sexo por enojo" después de la práctica - dijo Nanaka en un tono más relajado.

\- "Oh"- dijo Aina volviéndose otra vez para continuar su baño. Nanaka seguía todos sus movimientos, casi cada gota caer por la espalda y piernas de Aina.

\- ¿Estaba enojada por la sesión de fotos? - preguntó Aina.

\- Sí, estaba celosa.

\- Todavía está celosa... eso no es bueno, no es bueno, no es buenooooooo~ - molestó Aina con diferentes tonos.

\- De hecho... - comenzó Nanaka - me dijo que la habías llamado, las dos acordaron en compartirme, ¿te importaría explicarme eso? ¿Soy un juguete?

\- ¡Un juguete sexual! - dijo Aina divertida.

\- ¡Aina!

\- Sí, hablamos, pero no dije nada nuevo: ella preguntó si iba enserio _contigo_, y le dije que no sabía cómo te sentías con respecto a nosotras, _tú haces _tu trabajo como yo hago el mío, que ella no debería preocuparse - dijo Aina, tratando de mantener su dialecto en raya.

\- Bueno, ¡tú no lo haces fácil! - dijo Nanaka recobrando su tono molesto.

\- Tú sigues jugueteando.

\- ¡Suwawa que lo dejé! ¡Y _tú_ también! - dijo Aina con clara sorpresa en su voz, y tal vez molesta también. Tiró la esponja y se dio vuelta hacia Nanaka.

Nanaka levantó sus cejas, podía ver a Aina completamente desnuda.

\- Suwawa, deberías hacerle saber a Shuka que lo que ustedes tienen es especial, y que ella necesita dejar de pensar que yo podría robarte, está preocupada porque sus personajes son imposibles y el hecho de que ustedes no comparten ni uno de los grupos, le afecta - terminó Aina su discurso -. Pero Nanaka no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban pegados en el cuerpo de Aina.

\- Dejé de molestarte a menos que sea relacionado con el trabajo y dejaste de subir fotos de nosotras en tu **_Twitter_** también, y comenzaste a abrazar a Shuka en cada maldito _Niconama_ o donde sea que estamos, o en cualquier sesión de fotos que hacemos, ahí estas, poniéndole los dedos encima, ¿qué más necesitas hacer para que ella entienda que nosotras no somos nada? - dijo Aina en tono serio y fuerte.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenían este tipo de conversaciones, pero pareciera que Nanaka estaba en la estratosfera, sus ojos y mente estaban viajando por el cuerpo de Aina, siguiendo como el agua viajaba por su suave piel, como sus pezones estaban excitados por el frío, su cabello mojado que caía por sus hombros, esos húmedos y carnosos labios que se moría por besar.

Esto era demasiado.

\- La cosa es que aún sientes cosas por mi…- dijo Aina suavemente, dándose cuenta de que Nanaka estaba perdida en ella.

Nanaka parpadeó.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Nanaka suavemente.

\- No me digas "eh", aún estás enamorada de mí.

Las palabras de Aina fueron suaves, como si hubiese descubierto algo frágil, delicado y que si se reía o si hacia algún ruido fuerte se podía romper. Nanaka hizo una expresión de tristeza y se encogió en la bañera una vez más, volviendo a su primera posición, la de afirmarse en los bordes.

\- Perdona - dijo Nanaka suavemente -. Todavía tengo sentimientos por ti, por supuesto que aún te amo.

\- ¡Yo también te amo Suwa-chan! - dijo Aina en su tono tierno, burlesco y sonriendo ampliamente. Nanaka suspiró y mantuvo su expresión de tristeza. Aina siempre bromeaba así.

\- Pero amo a Shuka también – dijo Nanaka en voz pequeña.

Aina le dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡Lo sé~! ¡Yo también la amo! – dijo Aina nuevamente en su tono feliz, pero burlesco.

Nanaka frunció el ceño a esta declaración. _Ese_ era el gran problema con Aina.

\- No hay nada malo en amar a dos personas - dijo Aina de una forma muy despreocupada. Nanaka hizo "mmm".

\- ¡Tal vez deberíamos hacer un trío~! ¡De esta forma todas quedamos contentas!, dijo Aina recuperando su tono fuerte y feliz.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - dijo Nanaka levantando las cejas, pero sonriendo.

\- ¡Ni de broma! ¡No tengo la energía para follarme a las dos al mismo tiempo! - dijo Nanaka en un tono divertido. Aina se rio con su risa de viejo verde repitiendo: "eso es verdad, la pura verdad".

Aina volvió a su posición inicial para terminar de ducharse.

\- ¿Sabes? Si hubiésemos terminado en la misma Subunidad, esto sería un puro caos - dijo Aina tomando la botella de champú.

\- Esa combinación realmente existió, ¿sabías? - dijo Nanaka volviendo a su primera posición también, acostada relajada en la bañera, mientras miraba directamente a la espalda de Aina.

\- De hecho, quería esa combinación - dijo Nanaka suavemente. Aina se dio vuelta y miró a Nanaka con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- ¡Sí! Quería cualquier combinación en que no estuviese Arisa - dijo Nanaka riéndose entre dientes, Aina le dio una carcajada mientras continuaba colocando el champú en sus manos.

\- Pero en esa combinación, creo que era la numero uno, estabas tú, Shuka y yo en ella, quería esa formación, o cualquiera en que estuviese alguna de ustedes…

Nanaka miró con ojos cariñosos a Aina, viendo como comenzaba a lavarse el cabello con champú, estaba maravillada con los movimientos y el cuerpo de Aina.

\- Pero al final, quedé atrapada con Arisa en AZALEA, tú en Guilty Kiss, y Shuka en CYaRon! - dijo Nanaka con tristeza.

Aina intentó reírse, pero estaba muy ocupada lavándose el cabello.

Nanaka sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar ese único momento de silencio.

La situación no era fácil, y por supuesto, esto la tenía en un problema.

En un comienzo, su lazo fue completamente con Shuka, desde el comienzo, Shuka encontró en Nanaka algo cálido, se sentía segura y guiada por ella, como esta era su primera vez trabajando como _Seiyuu._ Además, de que Shuka era la más joven entre los miembros y por ende la más inexperta, Nanaka de alguna forma se sentía como una hermana mayor para ella, por lo que sentimientos comenzaron a crecer entre ambas.

Por supuesto, Nanaka pensaba que Shuka era adorable, dulce y linda. Su forma gay de ser con ella, hicieron la "Kanan" que tenía que retratar.

Y por la culpa de su falta de energía y su bajo rendimiento, se le daba fatal el baile; y Shuka siendo una de las mejores bailarinas en el grupo, se ofreció con unas "clases privadas" en su casa, que claramente, en ese momento no terminaban como terminó la última hace unas horas atrás.

Pero crearon un lazo, uno puro.  
Así que empezaron a salir.

La situación comenzó a complicarse cuando Producción las separó por los grupos de "Años". El personaje de Shuka es de "Segundo año", mientras que el de Nanaka es de "Tercer año", así que comenzaron a verse menos y fue aquí donde Aina comenzó a ser parte de la ecuación.

El personaje de Aina es también de "Tercer año", y desafortunadamente es un personaje cercano al personaje de Nanaka. Producción vio esto como un gran potencial gay para impulsar la Franquicia, y crearon el "KanaMari".

Los constantes viajes y eventos promocionales que debían hacer, las hacían por "Grupo de años", generando una significante distancia entre Shuka y Nanaka, mientras esta última generaba un nuevo lazo con Aina.

Para Nanaka, Aina era linda, adorable e increíblemente tierna. Nanaka tenía una debilidad para la gente baja - y Aina es baja -, por lo que esto le significaba una constante debilidad; pero Aina era alguien especial, su forma de ser era realmente algo, y no solo hacía sentir a Nanaka complicada, pero también a las otras siete chicas. Aina era muy rara muchas veces, era muy difícil manejarla, o saber cómo iba a actuar. Sin embargo, era una profesional y una muy buena amiga. Ella ha estado cuidando de Nanaka y Shuka desde el principio, ella realmente las quería.

Por esto mismo, Aina se mantenía al margen hasta que Producción volvió a revolver todo una vez más.

Al principio fue la elección de las Subunidades, las tres fueron separadas y dejadas en diferentes unidades, y todos los siguientes eventos que tuvieron, eran o en "Subunidades" o en "Grupo de años". Para Nanaka y Shuka, su tiempo juntas fue reducido a mensajes de texto, llamadas por FaceTime, o por LINE.

No sólo no pudieron coincidir en los "Grupos de años", ni en las Subunidades, sino, además, sus personajes no generaban una relación popular para los fans. Kanan y You eran dos marimachas y con claras apreciaciones por otros personajes. Para Kanan eran Mari o Dia y en el caso de You; Chika y Riko.

Era casi imposible pensar que entre ambas pudiese haber algo, mucho menos un dueto.  
Sus personajes no eran lo suficientemente cercanos.

La segunda metida de patas de Producción fue crear una versión real del "KanaMari", y esto fue lo que terminó de mandar todo al olvido.

Hicieron que Nanaka y Aina actuaran como un par de adorables tórtolas la una con la otra en frente de las cámaras para dar un aire "*Yuri" para los fans_. (*Yuri es el género Lésbico en el Anime).  
_Nanaka incluso nombró su "cosa" con el nombre "NanaAinya" en Twitter, obviamente por el bien del show. Pero no sólo eso, era parte del personaje de Nanaka, Kanan, el ser un personaje cariñoso y comenzó a abrazar a las chicas y volverse más cercana con los otros miembros.

Shuka no pudo resistir eso y en nada de tiempo, ya estaba harta de la mierda de Nanaka, y Shuka terminó la relación.

Aina no perdió el tiempo e hizo su jugada.

Después de todo ese tiempo, meses e incluso años, ellas tenían esta "tensión sexual" y jugueteo entre ambas, así que intentaron estar juntas.

Follaron como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

La única que supo de esto fue Arisa, pero porque siempre ha sido una entrometida tercera rueda en el grupo de "Tercer año". (Y porque las pilló haciéndolo).

Pero enseguida Aina detuvo la tontera, dijo que no era de compromisos. Siendo el espíritu libre que era, no quería amarrarse a una sola persona; que si fuese por Aina, ella podría salir con todos los miembros de Aqours.

Y Nanaka estuvo de acuerdo con eso cuando vio lo descuidada que era Aina con el resto de compañeras y colegas de otros trabajos que tenía. Estaba en su naturaleza ser así, y todos la amaban por ser así.

El corazón de Nanaka quedó destrozado.

Días después, Shuka volvió a ella, diciendo cosas como que la extrañaba, que lo sentía y que quería intentarlo otra vez.

Nanaka amaba a Shuka, nunca dejo de hacerlo, incluso si Shuka estaba intentando por todos los medios generar un "*Ship" con Anchan (O Rikako o Aikyan). _(*Ship es un término que usan los fans para generar relaciones entre personajes. Se supone que son relaciones de ficción)_

Y de hecho Nanaka, estaba muy feliz de tener a Shuka de vuelta en su vida privada, pero las cosas que debía hacer con Aina por el bien del show tenían que continuar, y Shuka tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso, aunque no le gustara.

Shuka nunca se enteró que Nanaka y Aina fueron, por un breve momento, un "algo", de hecho, sólo Arisa supo, y en los ojos de los miembros de Aqours, Nanaka y Shuka han estado juntas desde el principio, y claramente, todo el "KanaMari" o el "NanaAinya" les generaba problemas porque veían que Shuka sufría.

El problema era que Nanaka amaba a ambas, pero no podía tenerlas a las dos.  
Una era un constante jugueteo y debilidad con problemas de compromiso, pero atascada a ella sin importar qué, pero por el trabajo. Y la otra era alguien leal, cariñosa y amorosa, pero no podían manejar el tiempo juntas y por culpa del jugueteo de Aina, Shuka sufría por su inseguridad.

Y era culpa de Nanaka. Amar a dos personas a la vez es difícil.

El sonido del agua salpicando los azulejos hicieron de Nanaka abrir sus ojos abruptamente, sacándola de su "Mundo Suwa". Miró a Aina, esta se había terminado de lavar el cabello y estaba limpiando la cubeta.

Esto significaba que Aina intentaría meterse en la bañera.

Nanaka frunció el ceño.

Se sentó derecha en la bañera y se puso de pie. El movimiento hizo salpicar el agua de la bañera y generar ruido que claramente no pasaron desapercibidos por Aina, esta se volteó para ver qué pasaba y en shock, abrió sus grandes y negros ojos.

Aina fue bendecida con una completa visión del cuerpo mojado de Nanaka, sus miradas se encontraron, Nanaka tenía su cara de nada mientras los ojos de Aina brillaban, su labio comenzó a temblar, y Nanaka podía ver sus pezones excitados y esta vez no por el frío. Embobada Aina logró decir:

\- Oh Dios mío, sigues siendo tan hermosa…

Nanaka pestañeo un par de veces, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas, claramente no estaba esperando ese tipo de comentario, así que se apresuró para salir rápido de la bañera, pero la intensa mirada de Aina estaba pegada en ella, era su turno de seguir cada gota en el cuerpo de Nanaka. Nanaka rápidamente se puso la toalla y la miró con una sonrisa tímida.  
Aina hizo un puchero.

\- _Sos _una aburrida - dijo Aina volviendo a la realidad y a su dialecto.

\- No te puedes bañar conmigo - dijo Nanaka en tono frío, Aina hizo otro puchero y luego se puso de pie del taburete.

\- Bueno, eso significa que es mi turno para usar la bañera - dijo Aina. Caminando hacia esta, se acercó a Nanaka con una cara burlona, Nanaka levantó sus cejas y abrió los ojos ampliamente, ahora Aina estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verla claramente, cada curva, cada gota, todo en el cuerpo de Aina.

Nanaka se sintió intranquila bajo su toalla.

\- ¿Me prestarías la banda para el pelo? - preguntó Aina con su tono feliz.

Nanaka parpadeó, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos húmedos y asintió.

Lentamente deshizo su moño, su cabello sedoso cayendo glamorosamente sobre sus hombros; Aina le dio una sonrisa hambrienta, la cual Nanaka conocía perfectamente. Aina estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos húmedos que ella.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Nanaka le dio la banda para el pelo y comenzó a moverse fuera de la habitación.

\- Gracias ~ - dijo Aina en su tono feliz y luego añadió: ¿Sabes? Ese **_four-pack_** que estas formando es realmente sexy, espero que Shuka lo esté disfrutando…"

Nanaka se dio vuelta con una expresión triste para mirar a Aina, esta tenía su sonrisa feliz mientras estaba haciendo un moño con su cabello, sus brazos extendidos por detrás de su cabeza, dándole a Nanaka una última oportunidad de verla completamente desnuda.

Nanaka hizo "mmm", y se dio la vuelta hacia el vestidor; abrió la puerta y dijo:

\- Espero quien sea con la que te estés acostando, te esté disfrutando también…

Luego abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Lo siguiente que hizo, las hizo de forma mecánica. Se vistió, secó su cabello, lo peinó, se puso sus gafas, tiró la ropa sucia a la lavadora y encendió la máquina.

Luego salió del vestidor hacia la cocina donde para su sorpresa estaba todo listo para la cena. Puso la tetera otra vez, ya que el agua, seguro estaba fría para ese entonces. Volvió a su habitación, nuevamente se sorprendió al ver el futón listo y dispuesto en el piso.  
Sonrió.

Aina había dejado todo listo.

Tomo su teléfono de su bolso y volvió a la cocina donde se sentó a esperar a Aina para la cena.

Mientras esperaba, miró sus correos electrónicos, revisó su horario para mañana, alguna que otra conversación con algunas colegas y amigas; el chat de Aqours estaba vuelto loco gracias a "Primer año" como siempre, y Arisa mandándolas a callar, era tarde y necesitaba su sueño de belleza para mañana. Anchan escribió algo sobre que su Manager estaba súper preocupado acerca de unas noticias de vital importancia para las chicas, pero que daría los detalles mañana en la práctica. Rikako comenzó a preguntar por la falta de participación de Aina y Nanaka en la conversación.

Nanaka frunció el ceño.

Shuka escribió que Nanaka se encontraba en un largo y merecido baño.  
Nanaka no pudo evitar sonreír; Shuka era adorable.

Luego todas comenzaron a molestarla al respecto.  
Nanaka miro el teléfono sin expresión, suspiró y cerro la APP de LINE para revisar su Twitter.

De pronto. La tetera comenzó a silbar otra vez, así que se puso de pie para apagarla al mismo tiempo que Aina hacia su entrada triunfal a la cocina.

Nanaka la miró, tetera en mano y no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir nada! - espetó Aina, en su tono alto pero divertido, Nanaka se rio de ella al punto de atorarse con su propia risa.

\- Sabes que me encanta tu risa tierna y todo, pero sé que hiciste esto apropósito – dijo Aina, aún con su buen humor, sentándose en la silla del comedor en la cocina.

Nanaka no podía dejar de reír, el pijama que Aina estaba usando no le quedaba para nada, se veía terrible. Además de que su pelo estaba todo raro y despeinado.

Nanaka vertió el agua caliente en las tazas y dejo la tetera en la estufa, luego se sentó con ella en la mesa a comer la comida empaquetada que Aina había servido en los platos ya.

\- Te ves adorable: tengo un secador de pelo, ¿sabes? – dijo Nanaka mirándola divertida. Prosiguió: Puedes usar mi peineta también.

\- Me encanta como te ves con el pelo suelto, deberías dejártelo así más seguido – dijo Aina, ignorando a Nanaka completamente y sonriendo dulcemente; las mejillas de Nanaka se enrojecieron, pero no dijo nada al respecto, dieron las gracias por la comida y comenzaron a cenar.

La cena estuvo bien. Comieron normalmente y hablaron del trabajo, las expectativas para el nuevo Live y de cómo se estaba realizando la Colección de Dúos y Tríos (un nuevo CD del proyecto, dividendo a las chicas en 1 trío, y 3 duetos). De vez en cuando, el teléfono de Nanaka vibraba furiosamente, llamando la atención de Aina. Ésta molestó a Nanaka de que, si era Shuka, por supuesto, pero no era ella. Era el maldito Chat de Aqours, que se detuvo cuando Arisa les dijo que se callaran por enésima vez.

Lavaron los platos, limpiaron la cocina y dieron por terminado el día.

Después de lavarse los dientes y de sacar la ropa de Nanaka de la lavadora para que se secaran, finalmente se fueron a la cama.

Aina fue la primera en llegar a la habitación, corriendo y tirándose arriba del futón, comenzando a rodar en él; Nanaka sonrió levemente al respecto, y caminó hacia su cama.  
Comenzó a sacar los peluches de encima de esta.

\- Me estaba preguntando, ¿esos son nuevos? Están bien raros -dijo Aina, metiéndose dentro del _futón_, Nanaka hizo "mmm", mientras los colocaba arriba de su escritorio.

\- Son para mi nuevo Niconama - dijo Nanaka con su tono de nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a tener tu propio Niconama?! - dijo Aina con sorpresa, continuó: ¡Pero como no me _decís!_ ¡Oh! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Felicitaciones!

Las mejillas de Nanaka se volvieron rojas, dijo tímidamente "gracias", y camino hacia la cama para meterse en ella.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo se llama el show? - preguntó Aina con tono feliz y ansioso mirando a Nanaka.

Nanaka resopló y comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

\- Te vas a reír- dijo Nanaka, tímidamente.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¡Suwa-chan! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esto?, ¡¿Cómo me voy a reír de tu propio _Niconama_?! – dijo Aina.

Nanaka la miró sin expresión, luego levanto una de sus cejas.

\- Porque…te conozco…? – dijo Nanaka con voz apagada.

\- ¡Bah! No debe ser tan terrible, ¿o sí? – dijo Aina, su tono era de tanta excitación, que sería un crimen no decirle. Nanaka suspiró y sintió que después se iba a arrepentir.

\- **_Suwa World_** \- dijo Nanaka en su tono natural. _(Literal; Mundo Suwa)_

\- ¿Eh...? - dijo Aina pestañeando.

Nanaka pestañó de vuelta.

**\- ¿_Suwa…World_? **\- repitió Aina atónita y con un perfecto inglés.

\- Sí, Suwa Nanaka, **_Suwa World_** \- dijo Nanaka nuevamente, suavemente.

Aina abrió sus ojos grandes, y luego rompió en su risa de viejo verde con los aplausos incluidos, así como una foca despavorida, repitiendo entre sus carcajadas; **_"¡Suwa world~! ¡Genial!"_** incrementando el volúmen tanto de los aplausos cómo el de su risa.

Nanaka tuvo suficiente, suspiró y tomo una de sus almohadas y se la tiró a la cara.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Cállate ya! dijo Nanaka - en su tono bajo con su cara inexpresiva y bastante molesta.

Aina siguió riéndose entre dientes tras la almohada y con su tono feliz dijo:

\- Lo _shiento_, lo _shiento, _ay, Suwawa, ¡Tan bruta que _sos_ de repente! - terminó Aina su línea con un quejido. Se sacó la almohada de la cara y la dejó en su _futón_, luego miró a Nanaka.

\- ¿Y de qué se tratará?

Nanaka la miró hacia abajo con molestia, Aina seguía riéndose entre dientes.

\- No te diré, tienes que verlo - dijo Nanaka en tono molesto.

Aina hizo un puchero.

\- Me imagino que será todo femenino, rosita y suavecito - dijo Aina claramente, con intensión de burla.

\- No te diré nada, te vas a reír otra vez - dijo Nanaka con vergüenza.

\- Ou... ¿por favor? - rogó Aina, haciendo pucheros y dándole a Nanaka su mejor cara de cachorrita bajo la lluvia; Nanaka sintió que su corazón se encogía en dolor. Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡No te diré! ¡Y ya está! – dijo Nanaka esta vez ya bastante más molesta, Aina se encogió en su lugar.

Compartieron miradas.

La paciencia de Nanaka, créanlo o no, tenía un límite y Aina era siempre la que lo lograba alcanzar.

Aina sonrió dulcemente.

\- Ok, esperaré y lo veré – dijo Aina suavemente con una sonrisa dulce en su cara. Nanaka hizo "mmm".

Tomó su teléfono, lo encendió y abrió el chat de Shuka para escribir:

**"Buenas noches Cariño~** **(˘ ³˘) ¡Ten lindos sueños! Nos vemos mañana**~ * abrazo abrazo*  
******(´****・****ω****・｀****) " **

La respuesta de Shuka fue casi inmediata, como si estuviese esperando el mensaje de buenas noches de Nanaka.

**"¡Buenas noches Osuwa! Te extraño ~ (* ** **ω** **) ¡Deseo que ya sea mañana! *Abrazo abrazo* ** **（** **っ・** **・** **）** **っ**

**"¡Ten una genial sesión de grabación! (** **)** **ゞ** **"**

**"('** **'** **)** **"**

Nanaka sonrió dulcemente y apagó su teléfono dejándolo en su mesita de noche. En el proceso pilló a Aina mirándola con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Nanaka.

\- Suwawa, vos estás enamorada de ella – dijo Aina suavemente con una mirada engreída en su cara; las mejillas de Nanaka se volvieron rojas una vez más.

\- Detente - dijo Nanaka suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué? Esto es bueno - dijo Aina con su tono feliz.

Nanaka no quería seguir hablar de esto, no con Aina.

Nanaka se sacó sus gafas, las dejó en su mesita de luz junto a su teléfono, miró a Aina y le dijo:

\- Estoy lista. Apagaré las luces. Buenas noches Aina-san.

Y diciendo eso, Nanaka apagó las luces, se acostó dándole la espalda a Aina y mirando hacia su ventana. Pudo escuchar el sonido del _futón_ moviéndose, el cual le decía que Aina había hecho lo mismo.

Fue el segundo de silencio que tuvo la habitación antes de que Aina lo estropeara.

\- Suwawa, me hace sumamente feliz si _vos sos_ feliz; Shuka te hace feliz, y yo quiero que _vos _seas feliz con ella.

Nanaka no dijo nada.

\- Buenas noches Suwa-chan - dijo Aina con una voz suave.

Nanaka no pudo evitar poner una expresión amarga en su cara y apretar los puños.  
Estaba enojada, pero no podía estar enojada con Aina en nada, era la maldita situación.

¿Por qué Aina era tan descuidada para andar jugueteando con casi todas las mujeres que conocía, y no podía detenerse a pensar que estaba hiriendo a alguien?

Nanaka estaba herida. Fue herida dos veces por personas que amaba, pero a Aina eso no parecía importarle, de hecho, nunca le importó.

El corto tiempo en que fueron _un algo,_ Aina seguía coqueteando con sus compañeras de trabajo de otras producciones, y por supuesto que con los otros miembros de Aqours. Nanaka simplemente no podía estar metiéndose en cada conversación o posteo en Twitter, o lo que fuese, para controlar a Aina. Ella era así.

Aina nunca pensó en cómo se sentía Nanaka, después de que Shuka la dejó (siendo que Aina contribuyó a que eso sucediera dado a su constante jugueteo), pero luego, aquí estaba, diciéndole que, si ella era feliz con Shuka, entonces ella también lo estaba.

¿Pero qué demonios era eso?

El amor de Nanaka valía tan poco, que Aina no tenía la necesidad de pelear por ella, ella simplemente dejaba que Shuka diera toda la pelea mientras ella continuaba el jugueteo tan libremente.

Nanaka tomo aire profundamente e intentó relajarse, esto no la estaba llevando a ni un lado.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar su ira, intentando de pensar en cosas felices, cosas que pudieran relajarla.

Podía escuchar sonidos que provenían de la calle al otro lado de la ventana, los latidos de su corazón agitados, la suave respiración de Aina, y su futón haciendo pequeños ruidos.

Nanaka abrió sus ojos, podía ver una débil luz que venía desde su ventana, pero estaba cubierto por las cortinas.

Frunció el ceño e intentó poner más atención a los sonidos. Los sonidos provenientes de _futón _se detuvieron, pareciera que Aina encontró su posición.

Nanaka cerró sus ojos una vez más.

Cinco segundos después los sonidos comenzaron otra vez. Nanaka abrió sus ojos suavemente de nuevo, pegando su vista a la pared.

_Aina ¡¿Qué demonios?! _

Los sonidos no eran regulares. De repente se detenían por unos diez segundos, y luego comenzaban otra vez. Nanaka frunció el ceño con más fuerza al punto de apretar sus labios.

¡Aina la había estado jodiendo toda la noche! ¿Era esta otra de sus bromas? ¡¿Por qué no podía quedarse quieta y callada de una puñetera vez?! ¿Tal vez tenía calor?, pensó Nanaka, pero no, ese no era el caso, no hacía ni frío ni calor, Aina simplemente estaba jodiendo con ella.

De pronto, los sonidos se detuvieron.

Nanaka relajó los músculos de su cara, suspiró suavemente y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

_Finalmente..._

Pero luego abrió sus ojos abruptamente.

Pudo escuchar pequeños gruñidos y quejidos detrás de ella.  
A Nanaka se le puso la piel de gallina. Tragó saliva.

_Qué… demonios...? _

Su mirada estaba pegada a la pared, tenía miedo de darse la vuelta y ver a Aina.

Pero el sonido no paraba. Al contrario, el futón empezó a moverse otra vez, y los gruñidos y quejidos de Aina se volvían más fuertes.

Las sienes de Nanaka comenzaron a sudar, su corazón a latir tan fuerte y rápido que sentía que podía explotar, o que Aina iba a ser capaz de escucharla; pero al parecer Aina estaba demasiado ocupada como para notarlo.

_¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo…?!_

Nanaka estaba usando toda su voluntad para no darse la vuelta y dejar Aina ser, pero no podía. Nanaka reconocía esos quejidos y gruñidos muy bien.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pensando que esto no estaba pasando, pero luego, comenzaron los sonidos húmedos y Nanaka no pudo evitar el abrir sus ojos grandes en pánico.

Con un rápido movimiento, Nanaka se sentó en la cama y miró hacia abajo para ver a Aina, pero no podía ver mucho, entre que estaba oscuro y no estaba usando sus gafas.

Así que tanteó con su mano izquierda buscando las cortinas, y sin sacar la vista de donde se suponía estaba el _futón_, movió la cortina para que entrara suficiente luz.

Miró hacia abajo, sus ojos grandes en _shock_. No había duda, Aina se estaba tocando, estaba acostada de espalda, ojos fuertemente cerrados, su mano derecha atrapada entremedio de sus piernas, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el _futón_, y la cara de Aina estaba enterrada en la almohada con la ayuda de su mano izquierda.

_Su _almohada, Nanaka pudo reconocerla.

Ella podía ver claramente como Aina estaba oliéndola mientras ahogaba sus gimoteos y aumentaba la velocidad de su mano entre sus piernas, por supuesto, los sonidos mojados se incrementaban.

_¿Por qué…por qué me estás haciendo esto?..._

Nanaka miró con tristeza su teléfono en la mesita de luz.

_Shuka... _

Nanaka apretó sus labios, luego miró hacia Aina; estaba empezando a gemir más alto.

\- Ainya! - gritó Nanaka enfadada y con un tono duro, Aina no se detuvo.

\- Qué demonios Ainya, ¡Para! - pidió Nanaka casi en un grito.

Aina abrió los ojos y miró directamente hacia los ojos de Nanaka, su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, se relamió y casi instantáneamente, Aina gimió.

Y Dios que gemía fuerte.

Nanaka podía sentir que se excitaba, toda esta velada fue de constante jugueteo por parte de Aina, ¿y ahora esto?

Era como si Aina se estuviese sirviendo en una bandeja de plata hacia Nanaka.  
Nanaka hacia lo imposible para resistir en la cama, pero esta vista era extremadamente deliciosa.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? …¿Por qué Aina? ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Nada de lo que ha pasado esta tarde es justo!_

\- Aina...por favor, te ruego que dejes esta estupidez... - rogó Nanaka en una voz temblorosa, pero Aina continuó tocándose sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Nanaka.

Nanaka tragó saliva.

Volvió a mirar el teléfono con una expresión de preocupación. Recordando como le decía a Shuka que no le gustaba verla tocarse, que era Nanaka la que supuestamente debía hacerlo.  
Nuevamente aquí _alguien_ se estaba dando placer sin la necesidad de los toques de ella.

Aina gimió una vez más atrayendo la atención de Nanaka.

Ese gemido le dio a Nanaka unas sensaciones eléctricas y calientes en su interior, se estaba mojando.

Y Aina lo sabía.

Nanaka tragó saliva una vez más, su boca se estaba secando. Necesitaba parar esta locura.  
Sabía que Aina era rara, descuidada y de repente un tanto exótica, ¿pero esto? No sabía que tenía este tipo de fetiches.

\- Suwawa... - llamó Aina sexy.

Nanaka estaba en un gran dilema, la voz sexy y ronca de Aina era parte de sus debilidades.

\- Suwawa...te necesito… - dijo Aina con su voz sexy. Nanaka apretó los labios.

\- Ainya... no me hagas esto... - dijo Nanaka tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no tirarse derechito en esto, pero Aina lamió sus labios tan sexymente, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba el borde del _futón _que con un rápido movimiento lo abrió completamente exponiéndose más hacia Nanaka.

Los ojos de Nanaka se abrieron como un par de huevos fritos.

El pijama que le había prestado a Aina era demasiado grande para ella, por lo que los pantalones estaban a la altura de sus rodillas. Aina tenía las rodillas elevadas, piernas abiertas y Nanaka podía ver como su mano derecha estaba trabajando diligentemente en ella.

\- Suwawa~! - chilló Aina con un gemido. Nanaka se sintió tan débil, tan mojada y tan cachonda.

\- Suwawa - repitió Aina mirando a Nanaka con ojos suplicantes, y su voz entrecortada. "Ayúdame..."

Nanaka pestañó unas cuantas veces, tratando de convencerse que esto era real. Volvió a mirar el teléfono, como si Shuka estuviese sentada ahí mirando todo esto.

Miró hacia Aina, está comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su mano. Nanaka lamió sus labios.

\- No puedo tocarte - dijo Nanaka de pronto.

\- No necesitas hacerlo... - dijo Aina con un poco de dificultad.

Nanaka se bajó de la cama y se arrodillo al lado de Aina, está bajo la velocidad de sus movimientos de caderas.

\- Déjame verlos... – dijo Aina en su tono sexy.

Nanaka levantó sus cejas no entendiendo a que se refería Aina, porque claramente no estaba hablando de sus pechos. Nanaka sabía muy bien cuales eran sus puntos fuertes y de encanto, y no eran sus pechos.

Aina lentamente levanto su mano izquierda y apunto al estómago de Nanaka.  
Nanaka levantó las cejas una vez más… quién lo hubiese dicho, que Aina tenía un fetiche por los abdominales.

Nanaka lentamente tomó el borde de la camisa de su pijama, sin romper las miradas con Aina y lentamente se levantó la camisa hasta sus costillas, apretó su estómago para poder marcar su nuevo **_four-pack._**

Los dedos de Aina comenzaron a trazar sus abdominales lentamente, mientras su mano derecha se movía fervientemente entre sus piernas. Aina no pudo evitar comenzar a gimotear y gruñir fuerte una vez más.

Nanaka estaba atónita viendo esto. Aparte de estar jodidamente mojada.

Las caricias de Aina le estaban mandado sensaciones eléctricas directamente a su entrepierna, sus muslos comenzaban a picar al mismo tiempo que su deseos.

_Necesito tocarla, necesito que ella me toque... necesito tocarme..._

La molestia era ya demasiado. Los dedos de Aina se convirtieron en un toque más firme que suavemente comenzaron a subir hasta las costillas y lentamente intentar meterse por debajo de la camisa de Nanaka.

Nanaka salió abruptamente del embobamiento que le daban los toques de Aina para abrir mucho los ojos y detener la mano de Aina con su mano derecha, afirmándole firmemente la muñeca.

\- No - dijo Nanaka.

\- Necesito más ~- se quejó Aina con una mezcla de gemido.

Sí, Aina siempre quería más. Nanaka mordió sus labios, ella también quería más, pero no de Aina. Nanaka tomó nota mental de tener al menos cinco rondas con Shuka mañana, y follar hasta quedar inconscientes.

Aina la miró sexymente, todavía moviendo sus caderas contra su mano generando fuertes gruñidos que salían de esos carnosos labios.

Nanaka le dio una mirada de lujuria.

_Ok Aina, vamos a jugar a tu juego..._

La mano de Nanaka aún estaba agarrando su muñeca izquierda, lentamente movió la mano de Aina hacia sus propios labios y sin sacarle la vista de encima, comenzó a chuparle el dedo del medio lentamente, asegurándose que Aina sintiera su lengua recorriendo todo su dedo.

Aina cerró los ojos apretadamente y ligeramente arqueó su espalda moviendo su cabeza nuevamente hacia la almohada gimiendo celestialmente.

Nanaka tomó un segundo para ver el cuerpo de Aina, podía ver sus pezones excitados a través de la camisa, su estómago ligeramente expuesto, sus caderas moviéndose rápidamente contra su mano derecha. Nanaka cambió su jugueteo a otro dedo.

Comenzó a chupar y succionar el índice de Aina, su mirada volviendo a la cara de Aina.  
Repitió el mismo proceso con este dedo, mientras miraba seductoramente a Aina. Sus gemidos comenzaron a volverse fuertes y claros, su cabeza golpeándose atrás al punto de que la almohada salió volando de su lugar.

Nanaka estaba empapada. Pero no podía detenerse ahora.

Retiró el índice de Aina de sus labios y dejó la mano de Aina. Aina detuvo sus movimientos para ver que sucedía y pilló a Nanaka moviéndose hacia su cabeza.

\- Muévete - ordenó Nanaka fríamente.

Aina levantó su torso y dejo que Nanaka se convirtiese en su almohada, recostando su cabeza en su regazo.

\- Suwawa...? – preguntó Aina con un pequeño gemido, mirando hacia arriba logrando ver a Nanaka lamerse los labios.

\- Quiero que te vengas - dijo Nanaka con voz ronca, y fríamente.

Aina soltó un suave "Oh" y una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Vente! - dijo Nanaka mientras le piñizcaba un pezón a Aina; esta gritó fuertemente, no sabiendo si era de dolor o placer, pero Nanaka no se detuvo, y aumento la fuerza en el piñizco.

Aina continuo sus gemidos y grititos, disfrutando el dolor.

\- ¡¿Por qué no estas moviendo tus caderas?! – preguntó Nanaka de forma fría, viendo que Aina había dejado de tocarse.

Aina no pudo decir nada, estaba como en shock. Nanaka podía ver que había hasta baba en el borde de sus labios.

_¡Maldita sea! Aina eres tan rara...  
¡¿Este tipo de cosas te ponen?!_

Nanaka frunció el ceño y dejo de molestar sus pezones.

\- Dame tu mano derecha - ordenó Nanaka fríamente.

Aina salió de su shock para mirar a Nanaka hacia arriba, no estando segura si entendió bien la instrucción.

\- ¡Tu mano! - le gritó Nanaka nuevamente en un tono fuerte; Aina lenta y tímidamente sacó su mano derecha de ella, el movimiento seguido de un pequeño gimoteo que salieron de sus labios y con un húmedo sonido saliendo de su entrepierna.

Tímidamente se la enseño a Nanaka, en la suave luz que venía desde la ventana entremedio de las cortinas. Nanaka pudo ver la mano de Aina empapada en sus propios jugos. Nanaka sonrió.

\- Eres zurda, ¿por qué no estas usando tu mano izquierda? – preguntó Nanaka con tono pesado.

Aina no respondió, estaba cohibida por el molesto tono en la voz de Nanaka.

\- ¡Usa tu mano izquierda! - ordenó Nanaka con un tono molesto, Aina la miro atónita.

\- ¡Hazlo! - dijo Nanaka fríamente.

Aina lentamente movió su mano izquierda y comenzó a tocarse una vez más. En segundos comenzó a gruñir y gemir nuevamente.

Nanaka sabía de primera fuente que su mano izquierda era prodigiosa, su propia experiencia le decía eso. Esto significaba que Aina estuvo usando su mano derecha solo para molestarla.  
Para provocarla.

_¡Maldita sea Aina!_

Nanaka frunció el ceño.

\- Limpia tu mano sucia - ordenó Nanaka fríamente.

Aina le dio una mirada triste, parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así de duramente por nadie, ni siquiera Nanaka, al contrario, Nanaka siempre fue muy amorosa y cariñosa con Aina.

Pero Aina lo hizo de todas formas. Cerró los ojos, abrió sus labios y comenzó a lamer su propia miel de sus dedos, mientras Nanaka seguía piñizcando con fuerza los pezones de Aina.

La vista era demasiado para Nanaka.

Abrió sus ojos ampliamente, viendo a Aina tan excitada por todo esto, aunque no le gustara ser tratada así, Aina estaba gimiendo muy fuerte y moviendo sus caderas fervientemente.

Nanaka no podía más con esto, le estaba haciendo más daño a ella de lo que creía.

Tratar a Aina tan fría y duramente, haciéndola hacer cosas que no estaba confortable de hacer, simplemente no era el estilo de Nanaka.

Así que mandó sus sentidos un ratito a la mierda, tomó la mano derecha de Aina sacándola de sus labios y comenzó a chuparle los dedos.

Aina dejó de tocarse, de gemir inclusive de respirar; se quedó en asombro mirando como Nanaka era la que estaba limpiando sus propios dedos, y Dios, era una escena candente de ver.

Nanaka sacó los dedos de Aina de sus labios, le dio una mirada de lujuria a Aina, se agachó hacia ella; suave y amorosamente afirmó sus suaves mejillas, y usando su tono más sexy y amoroso le dijo:

\- No pares...

Y la besó.

Aina sonrió en ese beso, y obedientemente comenzó a tocarse una vez más, moviendo sus caderas, fuertes gimoteos escapando de sus labios a través del beso.

Nanaka usó su lengua para explorar la boca de Aina; le mordió los labios, estaba devorándose la boca su boca con hambre, estaba descontrolada, Nanaka estuvo toda la noche peleando contra la urgencia de besarla.

El beso creció a algo apasionado, húmedo y caliente.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Aina rompiera el beso abruptamente, y con los ojos cerrados arqueó su espalda, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás al regazo de Nanaka y gritó un hermoso gemido.

.

.

.

La habitación permaneció en silencio, excepto por los jadeos de Aina.

Sus piernas y brazos estirados completamente sobre el _futón, _su cabeza descansado en el regazo de Nanaka; Aina tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una pacífica y feliz sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

\- Suwawa... - llamó suave y dulcemente

\- ..._ché_, te extrañaba tanto... tus besos... - dijo Aina jadeando fuertemente - Tu olor...

Nanaka no dijo nada.

\- Te amo… – dijo Aina con una leve sonrisa y un suspiro.

Aina estaba teniendo problemas de recuperar su respiración, estaba sudando como loca, y constantemente relamiéndose los labios. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del regazo de Nanaka y su olor.

\- Eh...? – dijo Aina de pronto, abriendo sus ojos; luego usó su mano derecha para tocar su frente.

\- ¿Agua? - dijo Aina divertida mirando una gota en sus dedos, luego miró a Nanaka hacia arriba, y no pudo evitar hacer un sonido ahogado y abrir sus ojos de par en par.

Los ojos de Nanaka estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales caían sin control en la frente de Aina.

\- ¡Suwawa-chan! – gritó Aina intentando levantarse, pero los brazos de Nanaka no la dejaron, simplemente la mantuvieron en su lugar, los brazos de Nanaka cruzando su pecho en un intenso abrazo.

\- Suwawa - llamó Aina. Nanaka sólo sollozó.

\- Suwawa – intentó de nuevo Aina, mirando hacia arriba; mientras Nanaka la miraba hacia abajo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás llorando? - preguntó Aina asustada, su excitación totalmente perdida. Nanaka no podía ni hablar, esta sólo sollozaba sin control.

Aina apretó sus labios y la miró con una expresión de tristeza. Intentó leer los ojos de Nanaka, llenos de lágrimas, de dolor...y culpa.

Aina entendió.

\- Shuka - dijo Aina suavemente.

Los ojos de Nanaka se agrandaron en dolor de sólo escuchar su nombre, y más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos directamente a la frente de Aina.

Aina hizo una expresión de amargura.

\- Oh Dios mío, te _sientes_ culpable, _te piensas _que la has engañado...- dijo Aina intentando mantener su seriedad.

Nanaka no dijo nada, sentía que la culpa crecía en su corazón.

Se sentía sucia, fácil, débil. ¿Cómo se suponía que vería a Shuka al día siguiente ahora? La engañó. Cruzó la línea. Ella lo hizo. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a Aina en línea, de controlarse. De pronto sintió la mano de Aina acariciando una de sus mejillas.

\- No _llores_ Nanaka-chan -dijo Aina suavemente. Nanaka sollozó nuevamente, Aina la miraba con ojos amorosos. Continuó: es mi culpa, yo he estado _hinchándote las pelotas_ toda la noche...

Y joder que eso era cierto.

\- Puedo guardar el secreto por vos... pero no veo como un beso puede convertirte en una infiel - dijo Aina.

Nanaka abrió sus ojos en grande, ¿cómo podía decir eso? No fue un simple beso, fue candente, húmedo y medio desprolijo, ¡pero que le valió un orgasmo!

\- ...Shuka ha hecho cosas peores - dijo finalmente Aina.

El corazón de Nanaka se detuvo. Tal vez por un minuto entero, el mundo se convirtió en un lugar donde no existía nada.

Sin colores, sin sonidos. Nada. Se sintió vacía.

\- No me digas que no lo sabias - dijo Aina suavemente.

Nanaka no se pudo mover. Aina suspiró.

\- Bueno, esto explica todo - dijo Aina en voz pequeña, ella suavemente comenzó a hacerle cariño en la mejilla.

\- Sé lo mucho que te costó resistirme esta noche, y sólo puedo ver culpa y arrepentimiento, pero no lo vale, pareciera que la única persona que estuvo escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo una máscara, era Shuka...

Nanaka pudo sentir su corazón haciéndose trizas.

Apretó el abrazo en torso de Aina, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, dejando caer sus lágrimas sin esperanzas arriba de Aina, mientras comenzaba a llorar fuerte y claro.

Aina sólo puso seguir acariciando sus mejillas con amorosas caricias.

En el medio de esa cálida noche, la habitación se llenó de fuertes llantos de culpa y tristes gimoteos, una máscara podrida y un corazón roto.

Un corazón que no pudo evitar enamorarse de dos personas diferentes.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notas:

Y pensar que este se suponía que era el último capítulo de este inserto...

Pero NO.  
Hay más!  
Muchas gracias por los favs

No se olviden que las historias están conectadas!  
Existe una linea de tiempo en nuestro perfil! no duden en revisarlo si tienen dudas!


	4. Chapter 4

Resumen:

Después de la bomba que le arrojó Aina a Nanaka, NanaAina se pone a trabajar.

Notas:

Este es el capítulo 5 de la saga completa, y el Final de este arco.

Sentimientos bajo una Máscara es el inicio del drama de Mascarada.

Ocurre entre el capítulo 1 y el 2 de Mascarada.

Recuerden que Aina al ser de Hokkaido posee otro dialecto, y para hacerlo sentir en esta adaptación, se le dio modismos argentinos.  
Y por ultimo! EXISTE UNA LINEA DE TIEMPO. Está en nuestro perfil! recuerden de ir a revisarla si es que se sienten perdidos.

Aquí la guía de personajes de ser necesario- ibb(punto)co/rxhz1hM (quitar el "(punto)" por un .)  
  
Las historias están conectadas! OJO!  
¡Que lo disfrutes!

(Mira al final del trabajo para más notas)

* * *

Sentimientos bajo una Máscara

Capítulo 4

Se podían escuchar fuertes sonidos saliendo de la habitación. El sonido de la cabecera de la cama golpeando sin cesar contra la pared. Los sonidos húmedos y pegajosos se hacían más fuertes con cada golpe de la cabecera.

Los sonidos de las sábanas moviéndose fervientemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, los peluches y cojines cayendo de la cama.

Fuertes gemidos, gruñidos y quejidos.

No se detenían. Especialmente los gemidos, eran extremadamente fuertes y con un tono alto.

La habitación era un desastre, el futón, el cual se suponía que tenía que estar al lado de la cama, estaba totalmente revuelto en el suelo, la ropa toda esparcida por la habitación.

El ambiente adentro era intenso, la mezcla del sudor y los jadeos hacía de la habitación sofocante de calor, las ventanas por supuesto, empañadas.

El sonido de las caderas incrementando sus movimientos, seguido por sonidos aún más húmedos, gruñidos más fuertes, y como una de ellas intensificaba el agarre en las sábanas.

Todo terminó con un fuerte y claro gemido.

El silencio volvió por un corto momento a la habitación, hasta que el jadeo comenzó una vez más con una respiración bastante elaborada.

\- Ay…Su…Suwa…

Intentaba recuperar su respiración, al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltar el agarre en las sábanas.

\- Suwawa…Yo…

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su garganta estaba seca, su lengua estaba totalmente fuera de su boca, sus labios pidiendo agua; su vista estaba borrosa, y no sabía si era por todo el sudor, lágrimas o porque estaba al borde del desmayo. Tal vez era por todo eso junto.

\- Creo…que no puedo venirme más - dijo finalmente jadeando.

\- No he terminado, Aina. -Su tono frío le hizo tiritar.

Aina parpadeó un par de veces para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y de hecho intentó enfocar su vista a la mujer que tenía encima de ella.

Nanaka estaba casi literalmente pegada a su entrepierna; podía ver su cuerpo cubierto en una pálida y suave luz que venía de la ventana empañada y a través de las cortinas. Hacía que el cuerpo de Nanaka se viera excitante, sexy, pegajoso y sudoroso.

Su fabuloso **four pack**, el cual la hacía mojarse, estaba ahí todavía para su admiración. La vista de Aina volvió a viajar desde sus apretados abdominales hasta tu lindo pecho, perdió el sentido del tiempo en su clavícula, su mirada siguió hacia arriba hasta su rostro y ahí…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par recobrando sus sentidos, tragó saliva con dificultad, era casi doloroso dado a su garganta seca. Intentó lamer sus labios y poner su lengua de vuelta en su boca. Luego miró a Nanaka con ojos tristes.

Nanaka la estaba mirando hacia abajo, sus ojos oscurecidos en el dolor. No había lujuria en ella, ni pasión, mucho menos amor. Suwa Nanaka no estaba ahí.

\- Suwawa, yo…

Intentó Aina, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca para siquiera hablar.

Nanaka no dijo nada, ni siquiera parpadeó, ella simplemente y sin esfuerzo movió sus caderas hacia delante una vez más, haciendo que Aina gimiera fuerte mientras arqueaba su espalda, ahí se detuvo.

\- Todavía puedes gemir - dijo Nanaka fríamente, mirándola hacia abajo con una expresión sombría.

Aina la miró con más lágrimas en sus ojos, volvió a tragar saliva.

\- Suwawa, yo…ya no siento las piernas - dijo con ojos suplicantes y con un leve quejido - _Dejáme_ descansar…

Aina estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Nanaka, no podía mover su mitad inferior, su brazo izquierdo casi entumecido a su lado, suavemente agarrando las sábanas mientras que su brazo derecho estaba dormido por encima de su cabeza.

Nanaka no le sacó los ojos de encima, estaba estudiando el cuerpo de Aina cuidadosamente.

\- Si puedes hablar y gemir, aún puedes follar - dijo Nanaka fríamente, su tono era bajo y sin tacto.

Aina lloriqueó.

\- ¡Se supone que te falta energía! - dijo Aina reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba - ¡¿De dónde carajos viene esta estamina?!

\- Rabia - dijo Nanaka fríamente, sus oscuros ojos reuniéndose con los grandes, negros y llenos de lágrimas de Aina.

Aina le dio una mirada triste y apretó los labios. Nanaka se agachó hacia delante para alcanzar los secos labios de Aina, el movimiento hizo que moviera sus caderas una vez más, logrando que Aina gimiera en lo que Nanaka pensó que era placer, pero tal vez ahora era de dolor.

Nanaka se detuvo unos milímetros de los labios de Aina.

\- Tu comenzaste esto, y ahora, ¿quieres que me detenga?

Los labios de Aina temblaron, Los ojos de Nanaka estaban viendo directamente hacia su alma.  
Se sintió intimidada por la posición de Nanaka, su mirada y el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Aina estaba en duda, nunca en estos 3 años, había visto a Nanaka a este nivel de enojada. Pero tal vez no sólo estaba enojada, estaba herida, destrozada, así que tal vez la palabra correcta simplemente era: vacía.

\- Tal vez deberías cantar tus líneas en **'Daydream Warrior' **con esta mirada - dijo Aina en un tono tímido. Aunque Nanaka estuviese así de vacía, enojada, destruida o lo que fuese, no podía negar que se veía increíblemente sexy.

\- _'Debe ser un mal sueño'_ \- cantó Nanaka con voz ronca, siguiendo el tono de la canción, entrecerrando su ojo derecho sin despegar su mirada de Aina.

Aina abrió los ojos grande en sorpresa, jadeó, y luego apretó los labios.

Nanaka pudo sentir las caderas de Aina levantarse de su lugar y hacer contacto con su mojada y pegajosa mitad inferior.

Nanaka hizo "mmm" a este comportamiento.

\- Creo…que me vine otra vez…- dijo Aina tímidamente, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza; le dio una sonrisa tímida a Nanaka.

Nanaka se lamió los labios.

\- Entonces podemos continuar…

\- ¡No!¡_Esperá_! - dijo Aina en voz alta, sus ojos en pánico una vez más - Suwawa, lo hemos estado haciendo por...no sé, ¡horas!

La mano derecha de Aina intentó moverse hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama para agarrar el teléfono de Nanaka.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Nanaka y agarró a Aina de la muñeca.  
\- No el teléfono - dijo Nanaka fríamente, mirando al pobre aparato con enfado y

odio.

Aina miró su muñeca, luego miró a Nanaka con preocupación, los ojos de ésta, pegados al teléfono.

\- Suwawa, me estas lastimando - dijo Aina suavemente mirándola  
Nanaka se giró para mirarla.

\- Ella no está aquí... - dijo Aina con un tono suave - Y claramente, no está en _tú_ teléfono.

Aina pudo ver que algo se había quebrado en el alma de Nanaka. De alguna forma, su oscura expresión se había suavizado, así que continuó hablando.

\- Y me estas lastimando la muñeca.

El agarre de Nanaka en su muñeca aflojó mientras pestañaba, de alguna forma tratando de salir del trance y controlándose.

\- Y ... estoy realmente cansada... de verdad, ya no me puedo venir más - dijo Aina realmente exhausta y cansada, pero conservando su tono suave.

\- _Recordá_ que tenemos que estar temprano para grabar, y hemos estado follando por Dios sabe cuánto rato ya, estoy cansada... - dijo Aina con un jadeo - ¡Y sedienta! - agregó con su tono alto.

Nanaka hizo "mmm".

Tomó aire profundamente, y se movió hacia atrás; nuevamente su movimiento hizo que Aina temblara y gimiera por sus piernas y mitades inferiores entrelazadas.

Nanaka la miró con su mirada vacía y oscura. Aina se veía hecha un desastre.

Pestañeó un par de veces y luego se levantó de la entrepierna de Aina con algo de dificultad; sus piernas estaban entumecidas, sudorosas y pegajosas. Este movimiento hizo que Aina gimoteara, nuevamente Nanaka no pudo reconocer si era de placer o de dolor, pero de alguna forma Aina se sentía aliviada.

Nanaka se puso de pie al lado de la cama mirando a Aina con su mirada vacía. Aina aprovechó para estirar sus dormidas piernas.

\- Voy y vuelvo - dijo Nanaka fríamente, caminando hacia fuera de su habitación, con cuidado para no tropezar con el futón revuelto, ropa o lo que sea que hubiese en su camino.

\- Ow, _tomá_ todo...ow...el tiempo...que...ow...necesites -. Nanaka pudo escuchar decir a Aina mientras se iba.

Nanaka caminó por el pasillo con dificultad, sus piernas seguían entumecidas y temblorosas, por lo que se ayudaba apoyándose en las paredes para llegar a la cocina.

Después de esta gran bomba que Aina le arrojó sin previo aviso, ahí en el piso de su habitación unas horas antes, no pudo evitar llorar y gritar del dolor.

Shuka la había engañado.

Nanaka estuvo toda la noche intentado por todos los medios controlarse con Aina ahí dando vueltas, incluso, se puso a llorar por la mera culpa al haberla besado, para luego darse cuenta que Shuka había hecho algo peor.

Pudo recordar la conversación que tuvo con Shuka en la sesión de fotos.  
Que hipócrita había sido al decirle todas las inseguridades y los celos que tenía de Aina ¡Cuándo era ella la que estaba siendo infiel!

De alguna forma algo dentro de ella se rompió, y no podía dejar de llorar sobre la frente de Aina. Luego recordó hace unas horas atrás, ambas tumbadas en el suelo, estando casi desnuda en el piso de la habitación de Shuka, y la acababan de comer, cuando Shuka le dijo que ella quería que "esto" permaneciera así por siempre.

Shuka quería engañarla por siempre.

Y de repente simplemente dejó de llorar.  
Tal vez se le acabaron las lágrimas.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y ya sin pensar o sentir, tomó los inflados cachetes de Aina, se agachó una vez más y la besó.

Aina se sorprendió por supuesto, pero luego Nanaka empezó hambrientamente a besarla. Así que ni tonta ni perezosa, Aina la besó de vuelta. Ese beso creció en un beso largo, húmedo y medio torpe.

Cuando Nanaka rompió el beso, Aina no pudo decir ni una sola palabra antes de que Nanaka tomara su pequeño cuerpo, la levantara, y comenzara a desvestirla mientras la besaba desesperadamente.

Nanaka se desvistió también a una súper velocidad impensada por ella, y comenzaron a follar.

Corrección: Nanaka empezó a follar a Aina.

Nanaka no dejó que Aina le tocara ni un solo pelo, o darle ningún indicio de placer. Estaba simplemente absorta en hacer que Aina gimiera, chillara, y jadeara en placer. Entre más alto, mejor.

Estuvo encima de ella, haciendo un desastre en el piso, en el futón, luego se movieron a la cama, contra la ventana y luego la cama una vez más.

Claramente esto no era hacer el amor, ni tener sexo pasional. Nanaka estaba tomando lo que podía, quería y necesitaba de Aina. Simplemente follarla.

Y Aina no podía decir ni una sola palabra.  
Orgasmo tras orgasmo, Nanaka no podía ser detenida.

Fue hace sólo unos minutos atrás, que Aina dejo de gemir para de hecho decir algo.

Nanaka se detuvo frente al refrigerador, sintiendo el frio de los azulejos bajo sus pies descalzos. Miró el reloj que descansaba en la pared de la cocina, eran las 04:15 de la madrugada y la hora acordada para grabar era a las 08:00 en punto en el edificio Lantis. Parpadeó.

Aina dejó que la follara cruda y rudamente todo este tiempo sin decir nada. Nanaka abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua, luego la cerró.

_¿Por qué no siento culpa al respecto?_

Con la misma calma volvió a la habitación.

No se sorprendió de ver su habitación toda patas arriba y que ya no olía dulce o limpia.  
Aina estaba sentada en la cama con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, se veía triste.

Nanaka caminó hacia ella y le dio la botella.

\- Toma...

Aina miró hacia arriba con una expresión triste y tímidamente, dijo "gracias" y tomó la botella.

Mientras la abría, Nanaka se sentó en la cama. Miraba a Aina con su "cara de nada", su mirada no era oscura, pero aun así no se sentía en sus cabales aún.

Aina tomo unos sorbos largos de la botella, estaba realmente sedienta.  
Nanaka no dijo nada hasta que escuchó un fuerte "¡Ah~!" de Aina; se bebió casi la mitad de la botella.

\- Perdón - dijo Nanaka, con su mirada cabizbaja.

Aina tomó otro sorbo.

\- Creo...que me rompí - dijo Nanaka con su tono frío mirando sus pies.

\- Lo sé - dijo Aina suavemente, dejando la botella en la mesita de noche.

Nanaka levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Aina. Sus ojos grandes y amables juntos con una tímida sonrisa. Aina no se veía molesta o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me encanta tener sexo _contigo _\- dijo Aina con un tono divertido, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener su dialecto a raya.

\- _Tú_ solías hacerme el amor, eras amable, cariñosa, siempre cuidadosa..._tú _siempre me tratabas como una delicada flor o algo de la _onda._

Nanaka intentó sonreír al respecto, pero esa sonrisa nunca llegó.

\- Hasta hoy -dijo Aina un poco triste. Nanaka no cambio su expresión ni se movió un milímetro.

\- Esta es la primera vez que te veo así, que alguien me trata así, que tuve miedo de _ti._

Nanaka levantó las cejas con una expresión de tristeza. Ahora estaba sintiendo la culpa.

\- Suwawa, ni siquiera me dejaste tocarte, no te has venido ni una vez desde que empezaste a follarme...

La vista de Nanaka volvió a sus pies en vergüenza.

\- Y lo entiendo - dijo Aina suavemente.

Nanaka la miró desde el rabillo del ojo, Aina le sonrió.

\- Sé que estas destrozada y con el corazón roto, y que me estas follando, porque estás herida y quieres lastimar a Shuka con esto.

Nanaka se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Shuka.

\- Y acepto el ser follada así, solo porque eres _tú_, y estás dolida.

Nanaka la miró atónita.

Que tan retorcidos eran los sentimientos de Aina, para dejar que alguien se la folle de esa forma, aceptando que sólo era sexo rudo y crudo, sólo porque Nanaka estaba herida y necesitaba liberar ese dolor y traición con alguien, y resulta que justo Aina estaba ahí para aceptar eso.

¿Esto era, porque Aina era una muy buena amiga?

¿Porque, la amaba?

Tal vez esto era un nuevo fetiche de Aina...

\- Esto es tu culpa - dijo Nanaka fríamente, mirando directamente a Aina a los ojos.

Esta abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?!- preguntó Aina en su tono alto y agudo

\- ¡Si! ¡Tú culpa! - sentenció Nanaka.

Esta se puso de pie frente a la cama, una vez más agitada y recuperando su mirada oscura.

\- ¡Si tú no hubieses terminado conmigo, esto jamás hubiera pasado!

El tono de Nanaka era un poco tembloroso.

\- ¡¿QUÉH?! - exclamó Aina con confusión.

\- Pero no! Tenías que terminar conmigo. No era suficiente para ti, y parece ser que tampoco soy suficiente para Shuka, ¡simplemente no soy suficiente para nadie! - la voz de Nanaka se rompió.

Aina mordió sus labios y abrió los ojos grandes, mientras miraba a esta frágil y desnuda Nanaka. Su máscara destruida y olvidada.

\- Ey...

Llamó Aina suavemente, Nanaka la miró con lágrimas arrimadas en sus ojos.

\- Suwawa, no digas esas cosas...

Aina se sentó cómodamente en la cama.

\- _Escuchá,_ yo te amo, te amé en ese entonces y te amo ahora, y te amaré por siempre; tuve que terminar _contigo_, no porque no fueses suficiente, de hecho, me hiciste muy feliz y no te estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que si _eras_ feliz con Shuka. Eso me hacía feliz a mí también.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué?!"- exclamó Nanaka.

\- ¡Porque saldrías herida! ¡Y no soporto lastimarte!

Nanaka la miró, sintiendo una triste y solitaria lágrima caer por su mejilla. Ella ya estaba herida.

Aina tomó aire profundamente.

\- Siento... que _tú eres '_mi Shuka'- dijo Aina suavemente, Nanaka le dio una mirada confusa.

\- _Tú_ me _amas,_ y _quieres_ estar conmigo, pero yo hago cosas que te lastiman, es lo que _tú haces _con Shuka cada vez que tenemos que hacer algún 'KanaMari' o cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, le hace daño, de la misma forma que cuanto estábamos juntas y yo coqueteaba con otras chicas lindas. Te lastimaba, así que decidí apartarte de eso.

\- ¿Por qué coqueteabas con ellas entonces? Es porque yo no era suficiente.

\- No pongas palabras en mi boca Suwawa - dijo Aina seria.

\- ¡Simplemente no puedo evitarlo! ¡Todos los miembros de Aqours están para chuparse los dedos! ¿Le has visto el cuerpo a Arisha? ¿Las piernas largas de King?, ¿El trasero a Aikyan?, ¿La personalidad de Aiai?, ¿El encanto de Rikako?, ¿Los fuertes brazos de Anchan? Y ¿La sonrisa de Shuka?

Nanaka abrió los ojos grandes.

_¿Pero qué carajos está diciendo? ¿De verdad?_

\- _¡Ché!_ Las nueve deberíamos hacer una orgia y follarnos para hacer nuestro lazo más fuerte y así olvidar nuestras diferencias - dijo Aina con un tono feliz.

\- Estás llena de mierda - dijo Nanaka inexpresiva.

\- ¿Ves? Por eso termine _contigo_ \- dijo Aina con un tono divertido.

\- Tengo entendido que lo pasaste fatal intentando 'mantenerme a raya', cuando estábamos juntas, y yo no quiero eso para _ti._ No puedo comprometerme _contigo_ porque te voy a lastimar, _tú_ _eres_ más que suficiente para mí, de hecho, en realidad, no te merezco, y antes de poder engañarte prefiero dejarte ir, que seas libre y feliz con alguien que realmente te merezca... sí _amas_ a alguien lo suficiente, lo _tienes_ que dejar ir~

\- Alguien, ¿así como Shuka...? - Nanaka dijo amargamente.

\- No sé qué mierda le pasa a ella - dijo Aina con una sonrisa igual de amarga.

\- Pensé que sabías que te había engañado...ya sabes, como ustedes hablan y todo eso...y tal vez _tú_ la habías perdonado... - terminó de decir Aina con una voz pequeña.

\- No es que hablemos tanto - dijo Nanaka con una voz pequeña también.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes sólo se daban abrazos y follaban?

\- ¡Ey! No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Aina, jamás le conté que nosotras habíamos dormido juntas, ¿para qué? Ella había roto conmigo, así que, en ese momento, estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero luego tú rompiste conmigo también, entonces cuando volví con Shuka sentí que iba a arruinar todos mis esfuerzos de estar con ella si sacaba este tema a la luz.

Aina asintió.

\- Además, ¡estamos muy ocupadas! No tenemos suficiente tiempo para exponer nuestros sentimientos y, de hecho, yo pensaba que estábamos bien y felices hasta que desenterró ese tema de los celos contigo otra vez - dijo Nanaka con preocupación.

Aina tomó la botella de agua una vez más y tomó otro sorbo.

\- Así que... no sé porque me está engañando - terminó Nanaka en un tono suave.

\- ¿Tal vez sabe de nosotras? - dijo Aina dejando la botella en la mesita de noche otra vez.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡La única que sabía de nosotras era Arisa!

Aina se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Nanaka se movió rápidamente hacia la mesita de noche por su teléfono, pero Aina lo agarró primero.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda _creés_ que _hacés_?! - preguntó Aina con su tono de viejo verde, tropezando sus propias palabras y volviendo a su dialecto.

\- ¡La voy a llamar!

\- ¡Suwawa son casi las cinco de la madrugada! ¡O está durmiendo o se está _garchando_ a Rikako! ¡De todas formas la vas a molestar!

Nanaka se quedó en una pieza. Mirando atónita a Aina, parpadeó un par de veces, abrió su boca un poco, luego en estado de completo shock preguntó;

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¿Qué Qué?

Aina parpadeó sin ninguna preocupación en la vida, y mirando a Nanaka con preocupación. Casi como que si a Nanaka le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda la pasa a este grupo?! - dijo Nanaka dándose la vuelta y afirmando sus sienes. La compostura al traste claramente.

\- Creo que tu culo es bonito también~ -dijo Aina, mirándole el trasero a Nanaka.  
Esta sólo se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una cara de sorpresa.

\- Entonces, ¿quién de nosotras no se está acostando con alguien de Aqours? - preguntó Nanaka molesta, Aina le dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- Uhm, ¿tal vez Aiai?, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, pero, ¿de verdad creías que _eras _la única entre nosotras?

Nanaka abrió los ojos como huevos fritos.

\- Así que Aqours es un grupo de lesbianas fuera de control...

\- ¡Aw! Ya, Suwawa, ¡No lo pongas así! ¿Arisha no te dijo nada?

\- Eh... ¿No? -dijo Nanaka, extendiendo sus brazos y abriendo sus manos con exasperación.

\- ¿Pero en qué planeta _vives_? - preguntó Aina con preocupación.

Nanaka la miró inexpresiva.

Bueno, la respuesta era más que clara, ella vivía casi todo el tiempo en su "Mundo Suwa", así que no era una sorpresa que se perdiera unas cuantas cosas, pero ESTE tipo de cosas...

\- Bueno, esto explica muchas cosas Suwawa-chan - dijo Aina con su tono tierno, dejó el teléfono de Nanaka de vuelta en la mesita de noche.

\- No me sorprende entonces que no sepas por qué Shuka te engañaba, estás tan inmersa en tu propio mundo que no _puedes_ ver lo que pasa alrededor...

Nanaka no dijo nada al respecto, porque claramente era verdad. De hecho, ahora hasta se sentía ofendida porque Arisa no le hubiese contado nada de esto que tenía con Rikako.

Ya, puede que su relación con Arisa hubiese empezado un poco inestable y con un poco de rivalidad, pero después de varios viajes juntas, estando en el mismo grupo de año, Subunidad y gracias a la pequeña ayuda de Aina siendo insoportable, se volvieron buenas amigas, casi que hasta confidentes.

O eso creía Nanaka.

Nanaka siempre pensó que ella, Arisa, y Rikako eran las únicas normales dentro de Aqours. Nanaka levantó sus cejas.

_Bueno, eso lo explica todo._

_\- _Oh - dijo Nanaka.

Aina le sonrió.

\- Tal vez estabas demasiado ocupada con tus trabajos o con nuestra situación que no pudiste ver que estaba pasando con Shuka - dijo Aina suavemente.

Nanaka tomó asiento de nuevo en la cama. Su mirada pegada al desastre de futón que estaba en el piso.

Tal vez Aina tenía razón, su carrera estaba demasiado vertiginosa últimamente. Su show de radio, su nuevo programa de _Niconama,_ todas las sesiones de fotos, el nuevo CD de Subunidades, las nuevas canciones como Aqours, la colección de Dúos y Tríos, la nueva temporada del Anime, todos los eventos, y ahora este nuevo Live, que además de todo era un Tour. (O sea eran 6 Lives en total viajando por Japón).

Y ella era el centro del Tour, tenía que hacerlo bien y sin errores.

Así que sí, ¿dónde entraba Shuka en todo eso? ¡Por supuesto, que se perdió de todas las señales! Si Shuka estaba coqueteando con alguien o mirando a alguien más, ¡Por supuesto que se lo perdió!

Nanaka abrió los ojos en grande, dio un sonido ahogado y miró a Aina con cara de preocupación.  
Aina la miró de vuelta con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Aina divertida.

\- Entonces, ¿quién es? - preguntó Nanaka.

\- ¿Quién es quién?

\- ¿Con quién me está engañando Shuka?

Las palabras de Nanaka estaban llenas de dolor, sus ojos oscureciéndose nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Eh?! No te diré eso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Nanaka se puso de pie de un solo salto y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Shuka debería decirte...

\- ¡¿Y cómo se supone que le pregunte eso?! 'Ey, Cariño, mira, me estaba _tirando_ a Ainya anoche, y mira que mientras eso pasaba, me comentó que me estabas engañando, ¿a quién te estas _tirando_ ahora?' ¿Algo así?"

Aina se rio como un viejo verde con la interpretación de Nanaka, esta ni siquiera le sonrió, estaba totalmente seria. Aina dejó de reírse cuando Nanaka caminó hacia ella con un paso seguro y decisivo, sus ojos oscurecidos una vez más.

\- Suzuki Aina, ya la cagaste al decirme, ahora desembucha - dijo Nanaka con su tono frío.

\- No debí decirte nada... -dijo Aina con los labios temblando.

\- ¡Pero claro que debías! ¡De hecho te tomaste demasiado tiempo en decirme!"- la voz de Nanaka estaba unos cuantos tonos más arriba que su tono normal, claramente estaba molesta.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que pasa esto? ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Cuándo?! - preguntó Nanaka perdiendo el control.

Aina abrió sus ojos ampliamente y apretó los labios. Nanaka claramente estaba al borde del colapso. Nanaka miró hacia abajo, directo a sus ojos negros buscando respuestas, pero Aina estaba demasiado asustada como para dárselas.

\- Yo… no...no lo sé…

\- ¡No me mientas!

Se quedaron calladas mirando a los ojos de la otra. Aina estaba sentada con sus brazos cubriendo su pecho, ligeramente agarrándose los hombros, mientras Nanaka simplemente estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola brazos cruzados.

Aina le dio una sonrisa tímida, en el fondo de la mente de Nanaka, se le cruzó el pensamiento de que todo esto era sólo una treta de Aina, y que Shuka era incapaz de engañarla. Que todo esto, era una trampa de Aina para tener sexo con ella una vez más. Pero todo era demasiado retorcido y al pedo incluso para Aina.

Nanaka sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Es de Aqours...? - preguntó Nanaka con voz temblorosa, de hecho, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Aqours representaba más que un grupo de trabajo. Para todas ellas era una familia, buenas y cercanas amigas. Existían profundos lazos entre ellas gracias a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, practicando, grabando, saliendo, etc. Pensar que alguna de ellas hubiese podido traicionarla y robarle a Shuka.

Nanaka sintió un gran dolor en su corazón de solo imaginar eso. Aina la miró con su rostro triste, cerró los ojos y con un tono bajo y cansado dijo:

\- Si...

Nanaka cerró los ojos lentamente y con dolor intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién?- Preguntó con amargura.

\- Suwawa, de verdad lo siento, yo no debería decirte...Shuka—

\- ¡Detente!"- la interrumpió Nanaka con claro enfado en su voz, abrió sus ojos una vez más.

\- No puedes tirarme esta bomba, y no decirme quién carajos me está robando a Shuka, bajo mis propias narices y haciéndome quedar como una imbécil. Tú me dijiste que ha hecho algo peor que sólo un beso, ¡se responsable de tus palabras Aina, y dime!

\- ¿Y qué si te digo? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? - preguntó Aina en un tono serio.

Esa era una pregunta difícil. Nanaka apretó sus labios.

¿Qué debería hacer? No podía llegar a la práctica de mañana y matar, golpear o lo que fuese a esta persona en particular. Además, no podía confrontar a Shuka.

Era un desastre tras otro.

\- No eres tú, ¿verdad? - preguntó Nanaka con miedo, Aina le dio una dulce sonrisa.

\- Dios, Nanaka - dijo dulcemente

\- ¡Claro que no! Quiero mucho a Shuka, pero a _vos_ te amo, y te dije que era feliz viéndote feliz con ella, ¿por qué intentaría cagarte así?

Nanaka le dio una pequeña sonrisa, de hecho, eso era un alivio. Pero no era una respuesta. Nanaka frunció el ceño.

_A ver, somos nueve, por supuesto descontamos a Shuka y a mí, Aina queda fuera, Arisa y Rikako pareciera que son una cosa entre ellas, entonces, ¿por qué alguna de ellas estaría con Shuka? No tiene sentido. Aina dice que tal vez Aiai es la única normal entre nosotras que no se pondría a joder con una compañera de trabajo, entonces quedarían tres. King, Anchan y Aikyan._

Nanaka apretó los labios y miró a Aina con preocupación.

\- Quien quiera que sea, no te va a gustar - dijo Aina; Nanaka resopló.

\- ¡Claro que no! Se supone que somos amigas Aina, y aquí estamos robándonos las novias de las otras, nada de esto es bueno o algo que pueda agradar - dijo Nanaka molesta y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

_Si es King, eso sería una gran traición, mi Subunidad sería un caos.  
Si es Anchan, eso sería una gran traición también porque he dado el mundo por Ella.  
Si es Aika... bueno, eso es probablemente la cosa más estúpida que Shuka podría hacer._

Nanaka miró a Aina con una cara seria. Aina miró hacia abajo en vergüenza. Pero Nanaka la conocía muy bien, podía leer el cuerpo de Aina como sus propios pensamientos. La respuesta era clara, y sumamente dolorosa. Nanaka abrió los ojos de par en par.

El lenguaje corporal de Aina le estaba diciendo que era la opción más dolorosa, que de hecho tenía hasta miedo de abrir la boca porque eso le costaría a Nanaka el último pedazo de corazón o de máscara que le quedaba.

\- Es Anchan, ¿verdad? - Nanaka preguntó, en voz baja, casi que si su alma estuviese abandonando su cuerpo junto con la frase.

Aina miró hacia arriba con lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de los ojos. Asintió.

Nanaka sintió un fuerte piñizco en su corazón. De hecho, levantó su mano derecha hacia su pecho y cerró sus ojos, dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

_Maldita sea Inami Anju._

Nanaka pudo sentir un cálido cuerpo abrazando su panza, esta correspondió el abrazo a Aina.

\- Lo siento tanto Suwawa-chan - dijo Aina suavemente.

Nanaka no podía decir ni una palabra.

Simplemente abrió sus húmedos ojos y pegó su mirada al techo, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas que faltaban por caer, por sus mejillas.

Y fue entonces cuando le golpeó, como un pesado camión, le golpeó en la mente.

Por supuesto, ¡era Anchan! Todo este tiempo, ¿cómo no lo pudo ver?

Anchan y Shuka, las dos en el mismo grupo de año, en la misma Subunidad. Siempre tonteando, haciendo chistes entre ellas. Riendo. Pasándola bien.

_"¿Como te sientes cuando jugueteo con Anchan?"  
"Ya sabes, esas vibras 'ChikaYou'."_

ESO, fue una señal.

\- Y yo me reí... - murmuró Nanaka suavemente. Aina no pudo oírle, así que se despegó un poco de Nanaka para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Aina.

Nanaka miró hacia abajo a Aina con una expresión de tristeza. Tomó sus regordetas mejillas una vez más con ambas manos y apoyó su frente contra la de Aina, luego cerró sus ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas.

\- Soy una tonta - dijo con tristeza y amargura.

Aina levantó sus manos gentilmente para acariciar las manos de Nanaka y confortarla. Cerró sus ojos también, absorbiendo todos los sentimientos de Nanaka.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega?

¿Cómo pudo Anchan hacerle esto? Después de todo el apoyo, después de todo el afecto que le dio. Ella simplemente le estaba robando a Shuka.

_"Estoy feliz de que en este nuevo proyecto te haya tocado con Anchan"_

Nanaka abrió los ojos ampliamente, y con un sonido de sorpresa dio un paso hacia atrás; Aina casi se cae en el lugar.

Nanaka y Aina compartieron miradas de pánico; Aina porque casi se cae y no tenía puñetera idea de que carajos estaba pasando, y Nanaka, porque tuvo una terrible revelación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Aina con su tono agudo y con voz de pánico.

\- Oh, ¡Mierda! - dijo Nanaka con sus ojos húmedos nuevamente.

\- ¡¿Suwawa que demonios?!

\- ¡Dios! Esto es terrible - dijo Nanaka dando algunos pasos hacia atrás de nuevo y agarrando sus sienes.

\- ¿Eh…?

Aina la miró confusa y vio a Nanaka caminar en círculos, tratando de no tropezar con el futón, o con lo que sea que hubiese en el piso tirado.

\- Suwawa, ¿sabes? Somos nueve en el grupo, creo que te puedes _garchar_ a cualquiera de las otras seis, si logras darle a Arisha, por favor _cóntame_ todos los detalles… - terminó Aina con un tono bastante libidinoso.

Nanaka se dio vuelta para mirar a Aina con una cara de disgusto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Aina, ¡¿A quién carajos le puede importar eso?! ¡No puedo ver a Arisa de esa forma! Además, ¿no está con Rikako…? - dijo Nanaka con voz firme.

\- Oh, cierto - dijo Aina borrando su sonrisa.

\- Bueno, yo puedo follar con _vos_ si te _sentís_ sola…

\- ¡Aina! Ese no es el punto, a mí no me interesa eso. ¡No estás viendo el meollo del asunto aquí! - dijo Nanaka ya más molesta.

\- Meollo. ¿Qué meollo? - preguntó Aina confusa.

\- ¡Anchan!

\- Sí, se está follando a Shuka, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Aina sin ni un pudor.

\- ¡Que ella está conmigo en la colección de Dúos y Tríos!

Nanaka gritó esta terrorífica noticia a Aina, extendiendo los brazos, sus ojos abiertos en pánico y casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Aina hizo un sonido fuerte ahogado, sus manos fueron a parar en su boca. Sus enormes ojos agrandados también.

_Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda_

Nanaka cubrió su cara con sus manos en frustración.

\- ¿Sabes? Tal vez era mejor si hubiese sido Aikyan en vez de Anchan - dijo Nanaka, frustrada, detrás de sus manos. Aina no dijo nada, parecía que estaba en shock.

Nanaka comenzó a masajear sus sienes.

\- Dios, ¿por qué? - Preguntó Nanaka con voz suplicante, ojos cerrados y con una cara de dolor.

Aina se sentó en la cama otra vez, aun con las manos en la boca.

\- Tal vez, no es tan terrible -dijo Aina en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo no es 'tan' terrible…? - preguntó Nanaka, empezando a moverse en círculos una vez más, de nuevo con cuidado de no tropezar.

\- Anju es la líder de Aqours, ¡voy a compartir el MC* del tour con ella! No sólo estamos juntas en los Dúos y Tríos, que significa que tenemos que quedar juntas para grabar la canción, si no que después vamos a tener que bailarla. _(*MC. Maestro de Ceremonia)_

Nanaka miró a Aina, esta estaba aún con las manos en su boca.

\- ¡No solo esa canción Aina! ¡Casi toda mi coreografía en **'Daydream Worrior'** es con ella! Cantamos juntas en '_Shoujo Ijou no Koi ga Shitaí'__(Lit. Quiero amar como algo más que una niña.)_ y ¡Sepa Dios que otra cosa más vamos a tener que hacer por el bien del tour!"

Nanaka se sintió mareada.

\- ¡Bueno no solo en el tour! Todo el proyecto; ¡'Chika' y 'Kanan' son amigas de la infancia!

\- Ok, _¡Pará pará, pará_ la moto! -dijo Aina fuerte y claro deteniendo la pataleta de Nanaka.

Nanaka apretó los labios y la miró.

\- ¡Primero! No puedo soportarlo más - dijo Aina con una tímida sonrisa, Nanaka levantó sus cejas.

\- Suwawa, no puedo soportar verte desnuda mientras das vueltas por la habitación así - dijo Aina mientras hacía un movimiento circular con el dedo.

Nanaka la miró inexpresiva.

\- ¡Segundo! ¿Por qué te importa tanto Anchan? Deberías estar preocupada por Shuka, _tienes _que preguntarte por qué está con Anchan.

\- ¿Porque no soy suficiente para ella? - dijo Nanaka tristemente.

\- No creo que esa sea la razón – - intentó Aina.

\- Aina, no puedo trabajar con Anju sabiendo que ella…está…haciendo cosas…con Shuka… Es por eso que me importa, tengo que pasar más tiempo con ella y no con Shuka, y será un constante recordatorio de que ha sido una pésima amiga, que me está mintiendo en mi cara, mientras yo tengo que sonreírle.

\- Anju - repitió Aina.

\- Si, Anju - confirmó Nanaka.

\- Wow~ - dijo Aina divertida.

\- Estoy enojada - dijo Nanaka con su tono de nada. Aina apretó sus labios.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que sabes de esto? ¿Hace cuánto que lo llevan haciendo? - preguntó Nanaka.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, no he dormido con Anchan, por supuesto que con Shuka tampoco, como para saber…

Nanaka la miró con una expresión de enfado.

\- No sé si fue algo de una noche como si es algo ya más regular, solo sé que se follaron una vez, las vi - dijo Aina con un tono bastante serio.

Nanaka no dijo ni una palabra, el odio la invadía, comenzó a apretar sus labios y sus puños de pura rabia.

\- Suwawa, no estoy en su grupo de año, tampoco en su Subunidad, ¡cómo voy a saber! _Imagináte_ cuantas cosas pasan cuando viajamos como Subunidad o como grupo de año. _Vos_ deberías saberlo, nos pasó a nosotras.

Si, claramente. Fue en un paseo de grupo de año cuando mandaron todo a la reverenda mierda y se cogieron como si no hubiese mañana. Por supuesto que cuando eso sucedió Nanaka y Shuka ya no estaban juntas así que no había culpa de eso en su corazón.

\- Tal vez las viste cuando estuvimos separadas - dijo Nanaka con un poco de esperanza.

Aina sacudió la cabeza.

\- _Tú_ y yo habíamos terminado para ese entonces - dijo Aina con toda seriedad.

Quiere decir que Shuka y ella habían vuelto…

_A jugar conmigo…. Engañándome….usándome…._

Nanaka quedó perpleja de pie mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Entonces! - Gritó Aina con un aplauso, trayendo a Nanaka devuelta a este mundo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - preguntó Aina con su tono divertido.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- ¡Si! Yo te cubro - dijo Aina con una sonrisa -. Puedo mantener el secreto de…bueno…de esta noche - terminó de decir, mientras señalaba el desastre por habitación en donde se encontraban.

\- No _podés_ ir mañana y preguntarle a Shuka por explicaciones: lo mismo con Anchan, no _podés_ ir y pegarle en la cara, _tenés _que ser _cool_.

Nanaka hizo una expresión de amargura.

\- ¡Además! ¡No _podés_ ir toda depre! - acotó Aina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que vaya mañana a la práctica, así como si nada pasara?

\- Si.

Nanaka la miró inexpresiva.

\- Suwawa, la única razón por la cual te enteraste de que Shuka te engañaba, es porque _vos_ creíste que estabas engañándola primero…al besarme a MI, así que no _podés_ ir mañana toda estresada al respecto.

Aina estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga? ¿Qué debo hacer…? - preguntó Nanaka confusa -. No puedo decirle a Shuka que sé lo que sé, y no puedo mandar a la mierda a Anju… - sopesó Nanaka.

Nanaka levantó la vista hacia Aina, esta tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos estaban en cualquier lado. Casi como si estuviese soñando despierta. Nanaka pestañeó y Aina salió de donde sea que estuviese su mente, y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

\- Si - respondió Aina lentamente -. Sólo se _vos_ misma…

_¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?_

Nanaka la miró con una ceja levantada no entiendo muy bien, pero Aina le sonrió.

\- No _tenés_ que hacer nada, ¿sólo poner un poco más de atención a las dos? ¿Tal vez seguirles el juego? Si _tenés_ suerte, hasta las _podés _pillar en algo sucio - dijo Aina sentándose más cómoda en la cama.

Nanaka se cruzó de brazos y volvió a poner una expresión de amargura. Tenía que ser _Cool._  
Lo que sea que eso significara.

\- Suwawa, se supone que tuviste del buen sexo hoy, ese amoroso que _solés _tener con Shuka, por lo tanto, _tenés_ que estar toda brillante y feliz en la práctica - dijo Aina en su tono divertido. Nanaka le dio una mirada llena de dolor.

Nanaka levantó su dedo índice.

\- Primero: no 'brillo' después de hacerlo - Nanaka levantó un segundo dedo -Segundo: ¿te refieres a que tengo que mentirles? Y tercero: creo que estás pidiendo mucho.

Nanaka levantó un tercer dedo de forma un poco incómoda. Aina se rió como un viejo verde al respecto.

\- Todavía no _podés_ hacer el 'tercer dedo'"- dijo Aina mientras se reía.

\- Si, _vos tenés_ esa cara de 'dormilona', ¡incluso si tuviste sexo minutos antes, _vos sos_ como un ninja, Suwa pro!

\- Para - dijo Nanaka en seco y con un tono triste.

Se dio la vuelta una vez más dándole la espalda a Aina, su mirada fija en su escritorio. Incluso si estaba oscuro y no estaba usando sus lentes de contacto, ella tenía casi memorizada todas las lindas fotografías que tenía por decoración. Tenía muchas fotos de las sesiones de fotos oficiales de Aqours, fotos de Kanan, **selfies** con las chicas, y **selfies** con Shuka.

Volvió a sentir un piñizco en su corazón y no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de tristeza.

\- Creo que no vale la pena comprometer tu posición en Aqours por esto; Suwawa, _tú eres_ el Centro de este Tour, _tienes_ que concentrarte en eso, en el trabajo, no en este lio de faldas de quién se folla a quién - dijo Aina con su tono serio.

Nanaka mordió sus labios. Si, eso era importante pero sus sentimientos eran reales, simplemente no podía ignorarlos tan fácilmente. La traición de Shuka – y Anchan– podía comprometer su actuación, especialmente si las obligan a hacer cosas juntas como por ejemplo, andar de la mano o abrazarse…Y era muy probable que eso pasara, que la obligaran a abrazar a Anchan por el bien del acto…

Nanaka frunció el ceño.

_Gracias Kanan…_

Nanaka tomó aire profundo.

Ella había sido como una hermana mayor para Anchan y Shuka. Ambas chicas eran las menores entre las miembros del grupo y Nanaka fue la persona de cálido corazón que las acogió y las ayudó cuando tenían problemas, especialmente Shuka.

Y ahora ambas chicas estaban juntas. Tal vez estaban juntas en ese mismo momento.

\- ¡Esto es exactamente, porque a las **'Idols'** no se les permite tener relaciones!, para prevenir este tipo de cosas - dijo Nanaka con amargura en su voz, mientras rosaba con sus largos dedos una de las fotografías.

\- Y por eso es que no somos **Idols** \- dijo Aina con su voz molestosa -. Somos _Seiyuus_~_,_ tenemos permitido coger.

Nanaka resopló.

\- Todavía me asombro de que este tema te importe un bledo - dijo Nanaka en monótono.

Aina resopló también para luego romper en su típica risa.

Aina era así, sin compromisos, sin ataduras, todo le importaba un comino y de esta forma nunca salía herida.

Nanaka suspiró.

Lamentablemente, Aina estaba en lo correcto en su forma de ver las cosas, era bastante más práctico. Ellas eran _Seiyuus,_ eran profesionales y no tenía sentido comprometer todo el condenado proyecto por esto.

Y si hablamos de tomarse el trabajo en serio, Suwa Nanaka lo hacía.

Así que a la mierda, tenía que rehacer su máscara una vez más, esconder sus sentimientos bajo esta, poner su mejor cara mañana en la mañana y el show debe continuar.

_A la mierda con esto._

\- Ey, culito de bombón pálido_, vení pa' acá_~_! - _dijo Aina con su tono de viejo verde.  
Nanaka se dio la vuelta con una divertida sonrisa.

Aina estaba recostada en su cama una vez más dándole golpecitos a las sábanas a su derecha. Le sonrió ampliamente, lo cual derritió el corazón de Nanaka.

Nanaka parpadeó y le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Te parece que esta noche compartamos la cama? - preguntó Aina en un tono tierno. Nanaka sintió su corazón dar vuelcos por su ternura.

\- Creo que está bien - dijo Nanaka, caminando hacia la cama y metiéndose en ella.

Aina no perdió el tiempo y abrazó el estómago de Nanaka.

\- ¡Uhmmmm~ que delicia! ¡Definitivamente adoro este posible **four pac**k que _tenés_~! - dijo Aina en su tono feliz, mientras Nanaka simplemente le sonreía y abrazaba de vuelta, con una mano gentilmente acariciándole el cabello.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos claras en que harás mañana? - preguntó Aina en su tono normal, su respiración dando cosquillas en la panza de Nanaka.

\- Si... nada ha pasado. Shuka seguirá engañándome y no puedo matar a Anju - dijo Nanaka en su tono monótono.

\- 'Anju'... wow, todavía estás enojada...

Nanaka no dijo nada al respecto, todavía seguía enojada.

En realidad, ¿Qué esperaba Aina? ¿Que después de la conversación hiciera las paces con una traición como esta? Claro que no. Adiós al diminutivo de Anchan. Ahora era por su nombre; Anju.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún que pudieras intentar matarla, ella te noquearía en un tiempo, ¿lo sabes verdad? Anchan hace karate...

\- Si, y a mí me falta energía, lo sé...veo porqué Shuka está con ella... - dijo Nanaka con un tono triste y deprimente.

Aina se separó de la panza de Nanaka, moviéndose hacia arriba para mirarla, suavemente logrando que Nanaka se pusiera de espalda. Pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de Aina se colocaba encima de ella, sus rodillas entre las caderas de Nanaka.

Esta vez, las suaves manos de Aina tomaron las mejillas de Nanaka.

\- Nanaka-chan, detente - dijo con suavidad y amabilidad.

\- No es _tú _culpa, _eres _hermosa, inteligente, amorosa, adorable, dulce y asombrosa, la falta de energía es parte tus adorables encantos, tu propio ritmo te hace especial, así que, por favor, _dejá _de preguntarte porque queremos estar con _vos_; yo estoy con _vos_ porque amo todo de _vos..._

Nanaka no pudo decir nada, tal vez incluso dejó de respirar. Las palabras de Aina eran tan suaves, tan amables y tan llenas de amor. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más, pero de alegría...

\- Así que, _dejá_ de pensar en ella. Yo estoy aquí _contigo._..

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Nanaka la abrazó, apretándola con su cuerpo y capturando esos carnosos labios con los de ella. Aina la besó de vuelta con igual pasión. Movió sus manos desde las mejillas de Nanaka para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Estaban atrapadas en un poderoso y adorable beso, era lento, apasionado y húmedo.

Un beso perfecto.

El beso creció en algo más largo y tal vez un poco desprolijo; Aina comenzó a colocar su lengua dentro de la boca de Nanaka, mientras esta la saludaba con avidez. Se preocuparon de disfrutarlo a fondo, saboreándose mutuamente, jugando con los labios de la otra, húmedos sonidos comenzaron a resonar por la habitación una vez más.

Aina retiró su mano derecha del cuello de Nanaka y comenzó a trazar la piel suave de Nanaka, su mano viajó desde su pecho al costado de sus caderas, descansando sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos lentamente.

Aina rompió el beso por solo unos segundos.

\- Mm tan suave ... podría reconocer tus suaves muslos con los ojos cerrados ...

Nanaka le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, y sin palabras levantó la pierna, rozando la entrepierna de Aina con su muslo.

Aina gruñó de placer por eso, mientras Nanaka apretó su abrazo haciendo que el cuerpo de Aina se pegara al de ella, su muslo se clavó más en la entrepierna de Aina, sus labios capturaron a Aina en un beso más apasionado.

Nanaka podía sentir la humedad de Aina en su muslo; todavía le sorprendía lo fácil que se excitaba.

¿Tal vez ella era muy buena besando?

Aina comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, causando más fricción entre su entrepierna y el muslo de Nanaka, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de los labios de Aina.

Nanaka usó su mano izquierda para colocar suavemente unos mechones de cabello de Aina detrás de su oreja, y luego acarició su mejilla, separándose suavemente de los labios de Aina.

\- Más lento - dijo Nanaka suavemente y con dulzura -. Quiero disfrutarlo...

Aina la miró sorprendida, compartió una mirada amable con Nanaka; podía ver amor, pasión y lujuria, la Suwa Nanaka que conocía estaba allí.

Aina le sonrió y detuvo sus movimientos.

\- Entonces, quiero tocarte - dijo Aina suavemente, Nanaka levantó las cejas sorprendida. Eso era nuevo.

\- Pero no dejes de besarme - dijo Nanaka con timidez, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- ¿Quéesesto? ~ Suwa-chan aficionada a los besos - dijo en tono burlón Aina y tropezando sus palabras. Nanaka trató de no avergonzarse más.

\- Me gustan los tuyos ... Siempre se sienten como los primeros - dijo con timidez.

Aina curvó las puntas de sus labios y la miró divertida.

\- Entonces, ¿mis besos saben a agua embotellada?

Nanaka abrió mucho los ojos y su excitación se desvaneció ligeramente.

\- ¡¿Eh?!"- dijo Nanaka sorprendida. Aina se rió.

\- ¡¿No _recordás_ nuestro primer beso ?! - dijo en un falso tono ofendido, Nanaka levantó las cejas una vez más.

\- Recuerdo claramente, ¡pero no recuerdo una botella de agua involucrada! - dijo Nanaka más seria.

\- Nuestra primera práctica de baile - dijo Aina suavemente. Nanaka frunció el ceño y levantó su muslo para rozar la entrepierna de Aina una vez más, esta vez con un propósito malvado, haciendo gemir a Aina.

\- ¡Ey ~! -dijo Aina arqueando la espalda.

\- ¡Ese fue un beso no dirigido! ¡No cuenta! ¡No puedo creer que cuentes eso como nuestro primer beso! - dijo Nanaka con disgusto.

Aina le sonrió, respiró hondo y, con la mano izquierda, tomó las mejillas de Nanaka. Acortó la distancia con los labios de Nanaka y dijo suavemente.

\- Lo sé ... sólo estoy jugando _contigo_ ...

Aina mordió el labio inferior de Nanaka sin apartar los ojos de ella, compartieron una mirada intensa. El corazón de Nanaka latía a mil por hora. Así fue exactamente como había sido su primer beso. Aina retiró la mano de la mejilla de Nanaka y suavemente la acercó a su barbilla, levantándola, dejó el labio inferior de Nanaka por un segundo para avanzar y besarla, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

Nanaka sonrió con ese beso y cerró los ojos también. Era suave, tierno y dulce, tal como lo recordaba. Aina rompió el dulce beso para mirarla con una sonrisa, Nanaka parpadeó un par de veces y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aina comenzó a acariciar la piel de Nanaka con su mano izquierda, desde su barbilla, viajó por su mejilla derecha una vez más, acariciándola suavemente; nunca quitando sus miradas la una del otra.

\- _Eres_ hermosa, Suwa Nanaka …

Aina dijo dulce y tierna. Nanaka le dirigió una mirada llena de amor, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Aina la detuvo con el índice en los labios.

\- No hables, solo _gime_ para mí - Aina dijo en un tono ronco, su mirada cambió desde una llena de amor a una llena de lujuria.

Nanaka parpadeó.

Aina empujó su índice dentro de la boca de Nanaka lentamente, Nanaka entendió muy bien lo que se suponía que debía hacer, así que comenzó a lamer el dedo de Aina y a jugar con su lengua, sin apartar nunca la vista de Aina.

Cuando Aina pensó que su índice estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, lo retiró y comenzó a pasar el dedo por el cuello de Nanaka hasta su pecho haciendo un círculo en su pecho derecho. Nunca quitando sus ojos de los de ella, tampoco Nanaka.

Su dedo viajó a sus abdominales, y luego se detuvo.

Aina se movió hacia adelante una vez más, directamente a los labios de Nanaka, la besó nuevamente, esta vez no fue lenta ni dulce.

El brazo derecho de Nanaka fue a agarrar el muslo izquierdo de Aina con fuerza, mientras que su mano izquierda atrapó la cabeza de Aina, entrelazando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello.

El beso fue húmedo y hambriento, comenzaron a morderse los labios, jugar con sus lenguas y derretirse en la boca de la otra, pequeños gemidos y gruñidos de placer escapaban de sus labios.

Aina fue quien rompió el beso para comenzar a besar con hambre el cuerpo de Nanaka, colocando calientes y húmedos besos por todo el cuello, luego viajó rápidamente hacia su pecho, movió su mano izquierda para masajear el pecho derecho de Nanaka; Nanaka apretó su agarre sobre el muslo de Aina.

Aina capturó el excitado pezón izquierdo con los dientes, pero suavemente comenzó a lamerlo, luego lo chupó. Nanaka no tardó mucho en jadear y gruñir de placer.

El agarre de Nanaka sobre el cabello de Aina se volvió un poco doloroso, pero no lo suficiente para Aina, esta sabía que podía tolerar más dolor.

Así que dejó el pecho de Nanaka, le dio unos besos húmedos y calientes más a su maravilloso **four pack** , y se detuvo en los huesos de la cadera.

El cuerpo de Aina estaba un poco lejos para que el brazo de Nanaka todavía pudiese acariciar su muslo, pero estaba lo suficiente a su alcance para que ella continuara tocándole el cabello.

Aina colocó ambas manos sobre los huesos de la cadera de Nanaka y comenzó a presionar.

Hizo gemir a Nanaka de placer; sus piernas se movieron involuntariamente, saltando ligeramente. Aina miró a Nanaka con una sonrisa arrogante, ella conocía los puntos débiles de Nanaka demasiado bien.

Se lamió los labios, Nanaka la miró, sus mejillas enrojecidas, jadeando suavemente.

Aina abrió lentamente los labios y sacó la lengua, sin apartar los ojos de Nanaka.

Nanaka abrió mucho los ojos, sintió que su excitación se apoderaba de su cabeza.

Aina presionó más los huesos de la cadera y bajó a besar la cadera derecha de Nanaka, la hizo gemir. Aina comenzó a chupar ese lugar con ferocidad, haciendo que Nanaka gimiera salvajemente y apretara su agarre en el cabello de Aina y las sábanas. La cabeza de Nanaka volvió a la almohada. Podía sentirse cada vez más húmeda, cada vez que escuchaba a Aina chuparle la piel.

Entonces, parte de sus sentidos se activaron.

\- ¡Aina! ¡Aina! ¡No puedes dejar una marca! - dijo en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió que Aina dejó de succionar y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente como un gato lamería una herida, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde y ahora estaba marcada por ella.

Nanaka jadeó fuertemente, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Aina, ella estaba lamiendo su cadera.

Aina se dio cuenta de que Nanaka la estaba mirando, así que, entre lamidas, cruzó la mirada con ella. A este punto del jugueteo, Nanaka estaba empapada. Y Aina lo sabía.

Aina dejó de lamer, movió sus manos hacia la ingle de Nanaka y le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Es mi turno de llenarme de Suwawa ... - dijo con voz ronca.

Nanaka solo abrió mucho los ojos y, sin previo aviso, Aina agarró las rodillas de Nanaka y las levantó, mientras ocultaba su rostro en su área más privada.

Nanaka volvió a mover la cabeza hacia su desordenada almohada y gimió muy fuerte.

Se sabía que entre los miembros de Aqours, Aina era una de las glotonas del elenco, y esto sólo le hacía justicia.

Aina la estaba devorando con hambrientas lamidas y chupando todo a su paso; sus propios sonidos húmedos la hacían humedecerse aún más para que Aina siguiera comiendo.

Ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, apretando su agarre en el cabello de Aina y las sábanas.

Su respiración era elaborada, sus gemidos fueron reemplazados por fuertes gruñidos y gemidos, intentando de no venirse aún; necesitaba disfrutar esto un poco más, después de todo, había estado follando a Aina durante horas y no se permitió liberarse.

Pero ahora, ella estaba completamente feliz.

De repente, Aina dejó sus hambrientas lamidas y chupadas para mirar hacia arriba y ver a una Nanaka agitada, que por supuesto dejó de gemir y gruñir para mirarla.

Aina le sonrió sensualmente y lentamente se lamió los labios.

Nanaka sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza; se mordió los labios.

\- No te vengas todavía - dijo Aina roncamente, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Nanaka, como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

Aina trazó suavemente su mano izquierda a través del muslo derecho de Nanaka. Comenzó a besarlo sin apartar la vista de ella.

\- Ai ... Aina-san - dijo Nanaka con un tono suplicante, sí, no quería venirse todavía, pero este jugueteo tampoco era bueno.

\- Me dijiste que te no te dejara de besar - dijo Aina roncamente, y comenzó a morder el muslo interno de Nanaka.

Nanaka hizo un fuerte gruñido de placer. Esto no era justo.

\- ¿_Puedes_ levantar las piernas para mí? - Aina preguntó a su manera adorable, Nanaka parecía perpleja, pero asintió de todos modos.

Aina chupó con fuerza su muslo, hizo que Nanaka temblara y gimiera por eso. Eso definitivamente iba a dejar una marca. Las manos de Aina dejaron las piernas de Nanaka; en cambio, esta comenzó a usar su propia fuerza para mantenerlos levantadas, Aina le sonrió dulcemente.

\- No los bajes por ningún motivo ... o nunca te vendrás ...

Nanaka tragó saliva. Aina y sus fetiches... nunca se acostumbró a ellas. Nanaka parpadeó.

Aina no dijo nada más y volvió a su deber en los labios inferiores de Nanaka; comenzó a lamer lentamente esta vez, disfrutando cada centímetro del húmedo tesoro de Nanaka, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, jadeando y gruñendo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de impaciencia, las lamidas de Aina eran demasiado lentas, demasiado superficiales, necesitaba más.

Nanaka apretó más las sábanas, Aina vio eso con el rabillo del ojo y con la mano derecha agarró la mano izquierda de Nanaka entrelazando sus dedos. Nanaka apretó su agarre en la mano de Aina.

La mano izquierda de Aina estaba libre. Ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Nanaka en un momento de sentido.

¿Por qué no la estaba usando aún?

Sintió que algo pegajoso y húmedo entraba en ella, gimió fuerte.

La lengua de Aina intentaba ser una con ella. El jadeo de Nanaka comenzó a aumentar, la lengua de Aina era buena, pero no era lo suficientemente profunda, así que, en el afán de querer más, puso las piernas sobre la cama y levantó las caderas para que Aina llegara más profundo.

Aina respondió dejando el centro de Nanaka. Nanaka abrió los ojos y la miró con ojos suplicantes. Aina se lamió los labios con hambre y la miró.

\- Los bajaste - dijo en su tono serio.

Nanaka se estremeció y apretó los labios, y casi involuntariamente abrió las piernas un poco más. Ahora con un poco más de campo de visión, encontró la mano izquierda de Aina. Aina estaba usando su mano izquierda en ella misma, otra vez.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Sé justa! - dijo Nanaka un poco molesta.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo! - se quejó Aina - _eres_ demasiado deliciosa ... ¡Y bajaste las piernas!

Nanaka puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a levantar las piernas.

\- ¡Esto es sólo porque quieres tocarte! Deberías ayudarme con mis piernas ...

\- No seas tontita - dijo Aina bajando su torso una vez más -. Estás ayudando a ese fabuloso **four pack** haciendo esto…

Aina apretó la mano izquierda de Nanaka y lamió su centro lentamente. Nanaka gimió fuerte, sus piernas temblaron nuevamente.

Aina continuó lamiendo hambrientamente, Nanaka trató de hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a bajar las piernas, pero era difícil debido a que arqueaba constantemente la espalda, gimiendo y la lengua de Aina no era lo suficientemente profunda, por lo que antes de bajar las piernas de nuevo, movió su mano derecha, quitó la cabeza de Aina de su centro e inserto dos dedos en ella misma. Aina miró esto con asombro.

\- ¡¿PeroQué_HACÉS_?! - preguntó Aina en voz alta perdiendo totalmente su compostura y el autocontrol de su dialecto, mientras miraba los dedos de Nanaka trabajando ferozmente en ella, luego la miró a la cara.

Nanaka solo gimió de placer

\- _¡Ché! _¡Eso no era parte del juego! - se quejó Aina.

\- No estoy jugando ~ ah ... ah ... ¡Me quiero venir! - dijo Nanaka ojos cerrados.

Aina se lamió los labios.

\- Todo bien, no pasa nada - dijo Aina retomando el control.

Aina retiró los dedos de Nanaka de sí misma, lo que hizo que Nanaka abriera los ojos con pánico, Aina sostuvo la mano de Nanaka en la de ella.

\- ¡Oye! - gritó Nanaka, Aina simplemente la ignoró.

Aina se sentó en la ingle de Nanaka, dejando que una de las piernas de Nanaka cayera sobre la cama, mientras la otra aún estaba levantada, dándole a Nanaka una sensación húmeda y pegajosa; Aina también estaba empapada, Nanaka volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada y arqueó las caderas, estaba en su límite.

Aina comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, usando ambas manos de Nanaka como apoyo. El sonido de la cabecera golpeando la pared comenzó una vez más, seguido de fuertes gemidos y sonidos húmedos y pegajosos.

Ambas chicas perdieron el control de sí mismas, se movían rápido y sexy, gimiendo sin importarles nada, con los ojos cerrados, las manos entrelazadas. Nanaka no pudo resistirlo más, su excitación estaba sobre su cabeza, se vino con un fuerte gemido arqueando la espalda, clavándose más en el húmedo centro de Aina.

Su cuerpo cayó casi adormecido sobre las sábanas, su cabeza descansando sobre su almohada, jadeando fuertemente y respirando con dificultad. Todavía podía sentir el cuerpo de Aina encima de ella, pero ya no se movía.

Nanaka abrió sus ojos soñolientos para ver a Aina, todavía estaba sentada entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, sus lindos ojos negros mirándola con una expresión amorosa.

Aina movió su mano izquierda, tomando la mano derecha de Nanaka con ella, lentamente comenzó a lamerla, quitando el néctar de Nanaka de sus dedos. Nanaka cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios, podía sentir su excitación creciendo de nuevo.

\- _Sos _deliciosa - dijo Aina con voz ronca. Nanaka estaba tratando de controlar su respiración, pero con Aina haciendo eso, era un poco difícil.

\- Oye - llamó dulcemente Nanaka; Aina la miró mientras sacaba los dedos de Nanaka de su boca.

\- Bésame...

Pidió Nanaka con timidez, Aina solo le sonrió, dejó su mano y avanzó para alcanzarla.  
Eso la hizo apartarse de la entrepierna de Nanaka, haciendo que se arrastrara para alcanzar sus labios. El movimiento las hizo gemir a ambas en el beso.

Nanaka levantó las cejas mientras disfrutaba del beso, recordó que Aina aún no se había venido. Así que movió astutamente su mano derecha, y sin palabras insertó sus dedos en el húmedo centro de Aina.

Aina gimió fuerte en la boca de Nanaka.

Para Nanaka, siendo mucho más alta que Aina, era casi una tarea fácil de hacer, por lo que comenzó a mover ferozmente sus largos y delgados dedos dentro de ella, Aina comenzó a mover sus caderas una vez más, la cabecera comenzó a golpear la pared a su ritmo.

Mordió los labios de Aina, devoró su boca con el beso, acelerando su paso dentro de Aina. Sus prodigiosos dedos para el SIF le hicieron justicia, y en no más de un minuto, Aina arqueó la espalda, dejando los labios de Nanaka para gemir muy fuerte y claro.

El cuerpo de Aina cayó sobre el de Nanaka con un fuerte jadeo y dificultades para respirar. Nanaka retiró sus dedos de ella y la abrazó, colocando pequeños y lindos besitos en su frente.

Tal vez, Aina perdió la cuenta de sus orgasmos esa noche, estaba realmente cansada y era muy tarde. Entonces Nanaka se sintió completamente satisfecha con darle a Aina todo lo que quería.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Estás bien Aina-chan? - preguntó Nanaka con su dulce voz.

Aina asintió sobre su pecho, Nanaka apretó su abrazo, sintiendo mucho amor por la pequeña mujer.

\- Te amo Suwawa-chan - dijo Aina suavemente, escondiéndose en la piel de Nanaka. Nanaka comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Aina.

\- Deberíamos dormir un poco - dijo Nanaka en un susurro.

Aina asintió con la cabeza.

Tal vez Aina se durmió al siguiente segundo, de hecho había sido una noche agotadora para las dos.

Nanaka sonrió con satisfacción, y por un momento, todos sus problemas olvidados en algún lugar lejos de allí, ella solo cerró los ojos y dejó que su respiración y sus latidos fueran lo único que llenara la habitación.

.

.

.

El fuerte sonido de un despertador la hizo salir de su sueño. Con un perezoso brazo, casi golpeó su teléfono en la mesita de noche, o tal vez sus lentes, ya no estaba segura. El sonido era realmente molesto, por lo que tuvo que moverse para un lado para apagarlo. Ella solo presionó un botón, y el teléfono se detuvo.

Ella hizo un bajo bufido, y lentamente abrió sus ojos soñolientos.

Nanaka pudo ver que la habitación se llenaba con una luz violácea que venía de la ventana, trató de enfocar su vista somnolienta; su habitación era un desastre. Ella abrió completamente los ojos para contemplar sus pecados.

El futón estaba en todas partes, su pijama estaba en diferentes lugares junto con el que le había prestado a Aina, las almohadas y los peluches estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Tomando toda su fuerza, se sentó, sus piernas colgando de la cama. Estiró los brazos y bostezó. Sintió dolor en todas partes, desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cabello. Nanaka agarró sus lentes y se los puso. Todo se veía peor.

Sintió un pellizco en el muslo y la cadera, los miró, por supuesto, la evidencia de que Aina había estado en su piel la noche anterior. Nanaka frunció el ceño y suspiró.

_Bueno, no es como que Shuka los vaya a ver..._

Levantó su teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, sintió un suave beso en la espalda que la hizo estremecerse y saltar de sorpresa.

Ella no dijo nada, los besos continuaron hasta su cuello.

\- Buenos días, Ainya - dijo Nanaka dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada pequeño beso.

Aina no dijo nada, simplemente rodeó el pecho de Nanaka con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

Nanaka levantó su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente el cabello de Aina.

\- Creo que necesitamos una ducha ... de nuevo - dijo Nanaka con un tono divertido.

Sintió a Aina asentir sobre su hombro. Nanaka se rio. Aina era así de dulce por la mañana sin su café. Nanaka sonrió y giró su cuello al lado de Aina, colocando un dulce beso en su frente.

\- Te Amo... - dijo en un susurro.

El sonido de su teléfono la hizo saltar en su lugar, era un mensaje.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y volvió la vista a su teléfono, lo abrió para ver la hora primero para ver si realmente tenían tiempo para bañarse o tal vez solo tendría que ser una ducha rápida.

Arqueó las cejas, sólo tenían tiempo para una ducha rápida. Luego abrió la aplicación de LINE y leyó el mensaje.

Era de Shuka.

**Ohayosoro ~ ! (****) ****ゞ**** Buenos días Osuwa! ¿Has dormido bien? (****ㆁ** **ᴗ ****ㆁ**** ✿)  
****¡****Espero que tengas un buen día! ¡Patea sus traseros en la grabación! ¡Haz que Kanan-chan se sienta orgullosa! (• ̀ ᴗ • ́) ****و****  
****¡****No puedo esperar para verte en la práctica! (* ** ** *)**

**Te amo ~! ****･** **ᴗ ****･**

Nanaka hizo una expresión triste, sintió que su corazón se encogía.

Comenzó a sentirse culpable nuevamente, y esta vez no fue sólo por un beso, sino, que había estado follando con Aina toda la noche. De repente sintió que el abrazo en su pecho se apretaba. Parpadeó.

\- Recuerda el plan - dijo Aina en un tono somnoliento.

\- Ainya - susurró Nanaka.

\- No pasó nada anoche, así que no _tenés_ de qué preocuparte - dijo Aina todavía en su tono somnoliento.

_No pasó nada..._

Nanaka puso su cara seria. Cerró su teléfono sin contestar a Shuka y lo volvió a dejar en su mesita de noche.

Aina tenía razón, tenían un plan y tendría que seguirlo, por el bien de su carrera, el proyecto y la convivencia entre los miembros de Aqours.

No tenía sentido comprometer todo por esto, ella era el Centro del Tour, tenía que actuar sin ningún error, y si eso significaba que tendría que trabajar con Anju, cantar con ella, bailar con ella, tomarse de las manos y abrazarla, bueno, ella tendría que aguantar.

El espectáculo debe continuar.

Ella no podía luchar contra Anju.

Ella no podía confrontar a Shuka.

Tenía que seguirles el juego.

Así que sí, no pasó nada anoche, no había nada de lo que sentirse culpable y este dolor que sentía era sólo por la práctica de baile con Shuka la noche anterior.

Así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos con determinación.

Tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos debajo de su máscara, tal como lo hizo Shuka.

_Mentiras detrás de una máscara ..._

Nanaka comenzó su día como siempre lo hacía, iría a grabar con Aina y Arisa como siempre, e iría a practicar con todas, como siempre.

Qué buenos fueron todos esos momentos en que ella y Shuka eran tan inocentes y puras, cuando tenían sentimientos de amor la una hacia la otra, y no había señal de traición en sus corazones.

Esos días tal vez nunca vuelvan.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notas:  
Con esto concluye el primer inserto y el primer arco de la Serie Mascarada.

El siguiente capítulo en la línea de tiempo es Mascarada Capítulo 2.  
El siguiente inserto se llama "Mentiras Bajo una Máscara".

Les recordamos que una de las Autoras habla español! así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
También les comento que tenemos Twitter (/Mishaworks) e Instagram (/Mishaworks) por si quieren ver algunos dibujines o pasar a saludar! (Se habla español ahí también)  
Podemos comentar la historia o hablar del clima ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

¡Nos vemos en el Siguiente Inserto!


End file.
